


Stories Untold

by FlatlinedGamer



Series: Stories Untold [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, First Person, fell into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlinedGamer/pseuds/FlatlinedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fell into story. Korbin lived a life that didn't exactly entail living. One day she finds herself chasing a missing horse, the next she's in Thedas trying to survive and learn why she's there. The answer isn't what she wants to hear.</p><p>No longer under construction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I almost put this at the bottom of the chapter, but I need to explain myself. I know that there are thousands of 'got thrown into such and such' stories out there, but I've never tried writing one myself. If you go back and read some of my other stories, you won't find one of these because I normally only write them as a sort of writing exercise when I have writer's block. I have never posted one of them anywhere. I've been Awakening for the past week and it reminded me of how much I love the Dragon Age games and the fact that I really need to write a story for at least one of them. Two is the one I'm most familiar with, having played it well over 50 times after I was first introduced to it. Not even kidding. For those of you that aren't familiar with how I write, I tend to mention music a lot and name the chapters after songs that help me get through the chapter or describe the contents really well. I also never release a chapter shorter than 2,000 words, so this chapter is really short at just over 1,400 words. I actually went cray writing and I had to split the chapter in half. The next chapter will be over the 2k mark for my sanity. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have so far enjoyed writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors.

**Stories Untold**   
**Chapter One: Ends**

* * *

 

There was a time when I accepted the world as it was. A never changing horror full of death and wars we should have had nothing to do with. A place where people just had to have the latest tech and all the new fashion- regardless if it was new or a rehash of old shit no one wanted anymore. I was never really one of those people, but I never actually tried to change the way things were either.

Have you ever heard that song by Nine Inch Nails that goes 'every day is exactly the same'? That line summed up my day to day life perfectly. I did the same shit day after day with very little variation. I was stuck in a rut and I didn't want out. I was comfortable with my life. After a while, you would think my brain would let me know that my life was stagnant.

If I told you that I just didn't notice, I'd be lying. I did notice. I just never did anything about it. It was easier for me to live like that than to change my ways. I lived that way for three years and I wasn't ready to change.

At that point, I had already lost all my friends and didn't really care that I had. After all, wouldn't true friends have stuck around no matter what? I didn't realize that they had become disgusted with my constant excuses and unwillingness to do.... well, anything. It was my fault they were gone.

I always felt like an outsider observing the habits of normal people. Like the Staind song goes, I'm on the outside and I'm lookn' in. That was my life and I was complaisant with it. I never stepped outside my comfort zone. Not for anything. I was alone and no one wanted to pull me out of what I had become because I wouldn't let them and they knew it.

I wish someone would have done it sooner. I really have to wonder why She felt the need to interfere in my world and life.

I wish someone would have cared as much as someone that didn't know me at all.

My name is Korbin Mondshien and I wish I had remembered who I am sooner than what I did.

Thank Mythal I didn't find out sooner.

* * *

 

My days started with feeding the horses, then the chickens, then the pot bellied pig someone dumped on me, then the quail, and finally the cats in the house and the ones outside. It had always been part of my daily life and in my stagnant state of mind, it didn't change. The day went on as always. That is until I noticed that one of my geldings, named Jax, had gone missing. He wasn't with the others when I brought out the feed for them that afternoon. I only knew of one place he could be and it actually scared me to think he could be hurt.

I packed my backpack with my 'stupid horse' kit just in case he was hurt and a few random things in case I got stuck out looking for Jax. I took the four-wheeler out to the old well. It had been boarded up and fenced off since I was a kid and now that I owned the farm it was my job to check the fence from time to time. I hadn't been out there in a month and if Jax was hurt or dead it would be my fault.

As I reached the well I noticed two things. First of all, Jax was on my neighbor's side of the fence near the well. He would have had to walk over the well to get to the only tree-free section of the fence to pass through. The second thing was that none of the rotting boards had cracked or broken under his weight and the fence was intact. He was at least a thousand pounds and it didn't make any sense.

I pulled on my backpack, grabbed my lead rope, and gingerly climbed through the barbed wire. I caught the back of my shirt twice and the pack three times before getting to where Jax stood. Now I had a problem. I needed to lean over to get through the fence, but I was standing over the well since it was almost under the fence on my side. The boards cracked and popped under my weight. I looked down nervously. I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. I should just go around to the gate at the front of the property and walk to him. This was insane!

Just as I was getting ready to step the short distance to the edge of the well I heard something move in the well. It was a fifty-foot drop to the bottom. There was no way in hell I was hearing something down there. The boards weren't even out of place. They were in the same place they had been for twenty years. I was five when they blocked it off to keep my cousins and me from falling in.

"Help me, please!"

I froze. I know I did NOT just hear an old woman with a French accent yelling for help under my feet. That was completely impossible. Nu-uh. No way. No how. I was having flashbacks of The Ring and Ju-on. The woman was going to come out and kill me... with her hair. Eww.

But, wait. Why wasn't she still calling for help? My question was answered when Jax screamed in terror and bolted across the neighbor's field. I heard a loud whooshing sound- like massive owl wings- over my head. I looked up and fell back in shock as what looked to be a massive, red dragon flew over me. The rotten and termite-eaten boards shattered as my back hit them. As I fell into the darkness of the well I only had one thought. What have I done?

* * *

 

"JAX!" I screamed as I woke up. As the events before I blacked out came back to me I sat up and looked around. It was pitch black. I must have been out for a few hours. It wasn't quite late afternoon when I'd gone to feed the horses and discovered Jax was missing. There was no sign of a woman down here with me. That just figures.

Maybe the well was haunted? I thought long and hard about it. Just when I was about to give up I remembered a bright and smiling face that had very suddenly disappeared when I was four. My Aunt Jordan. She was the reason they'd covered the well. I think she went missing one day while she was out riding. They found her horse a half mile into the woods and a hole where she had to have fallen through. I had loved my Aunt dearly. It doesn't surprise me that it took me so long to think of her. If it weren't for all the photos of us together I probably never would have remembered her.

I would just have to wait until dawn to see if there was a way out.

I slept in short intervals throughout the night. At one point I realized that I was laying on something soft, kinda angular, and very lumpy. I started to panic. What if I landed on something of the dead persuasion? I eased off of it and at the last second I remembered that I'd had my backpack on when I fell. I felt really, really stupid. Both straps were broke, which explained why my shoulders hurt so badly. Still, I thanked my lucky stars that my grandfather had insisted on making me carry around a backpack like this.

Technically it didn't have a bunch of random stuff in it. I had a whole bunch of survival gear in it. A fire wouldn't do me any good down here, but the flashlight would make me feel a little better. It's all about keeping your spirits up and staying alive until someone can rescue you. I shuffled things around until I found the flashlight, shook it a few times, and clicked it on. No need for batteries and it made you think over just how badly you needed light. I really needed it right now. I needed to- I shudder just thinking about it- check for spiders. I'm deathly afraid of them.

Once I was satisfied I wasn't sharing a space with the creepy little bastards I turned my attention to the contents of my backpack. I found six energy bars on the bottom and four of them were dangerously close to their expiration dates. Sometimes I just threw things in it without checking. When I got out of there I was going to make sure to never let this happen again. I had slipped when it came to making sure that the emergency food was good. I couldn't even use the three dried food packs without hot water. I needed variation. Why did I have to think of these things now?

I pulled out one of the few bottles of water I had thought to bring. I had packed only three bottles, but I had a full carton of cigarettes. I was really starting to confuse myself. When had I gotten so lax in keeping this thing up to date? I sighed. Around the same time, I had started pushing my friends away. That's when.

I was at the bottom of a well and just now thinking of how badly I had ruined my life. With a sigh, I turned my attention, and my flashlight, to the hole above me. I gaped at what I saw, shook my flashlight hard to charge it up, then gaped again. There was... a ceiling or maybe a big rock blocking the way. I stood up quickly to try and reach it, but I couldn't. I took deep, gasping breaths. No one would ever find me! I was under the well. How had this happened?

I started to cry. I sat down and cried as hard as I thought I possibly could. I was going to die down here and there was nothing I could do about it. I started screaming in my hysteria. I didn't want to die. Not down here where no one would ever find me. I was going to be just like my Aunt Jordan. Everyone but those that had cared the most would forget about me. Hell, with how I'd been for the past few years they'd probably think I'd wandered off into the woods and killed myself.

I heard something shuffling around outside the walls of the well, but I was too far gone to care if some giant mole or something stupid like that was coming to eat me.

"Serrah, are you alright?" A soft male voice asked near me.

I let out a hysteric laugh and said back to it, "Go figure, not even the voices in my head care to get my name right." I hugged myself tighter. Then I froze. Wait, a voice? I looked up sharply and saw a worried looking man in a dress sticking half way out a curtain of hanging moss. Why hadn't I noticed that? I blinked a few times, muttered about mole people being blond, and promptly passed the fuck out.


	2. Chapter Two: Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

 

 

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Two: Last Resort**

 

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked away the sleep. I was staring at the sky and tre- Wait, what? Sky? Trees? I was trapped in the well. Where the hell did the sky and trees come from? Then I remembered the blond mole guy and froze in place. Oh, Gods. The blond guy. Where was he? I didn't move to look for him. I was too freaked out. I heard leaves crunching and people talking. Ok, men talking. That was even more cause for alarm. There were at least three of them unless I was going def... or the invisible extras weren't talking. I started breathing harder. Ohhhh shit on a fucking shingle. I was fucked.

"We need to take this seriously, Hawke. The girl was crying and scared. I think she's lost." I heard the blond one say. They had stopped walking and were just far enough away that if I got up and ran my ass off I might be able to make it to the closest tree and climb it just in time. I could become one with the fucking squirrel if I had to. This was my life on the line after all.

I heard a gravelly voice speak next. It would have been sexy if I wasn't freaked out so badly. "Look at the way she's dressed. She's clearly not from here. We should turn her over to the guards."

"For what?" The third man asked. "Fenris, listen to yourself. Yes, we must be cautious, but only until we find out what happened to her. She could be harmless and in need of help."

The man named Fenris practically growled at them. "We can not take on another lost cause. She could be an apostate mage."

Oh shit. They're crazy. Like bat shit crazy. I bolted up off the ground and practically slammed into the nearest tree with low branches. I scrabbled up it until I couldn't get any higher. I heard them yelling at me to come down and that they wouldn't hurt me. I was scared and cornered. The most logical thing for me to do was start throwing insults.

"Fuck you, ya fuckn' weirdos!" I screamed with all my southern might. Damn, that felt good.

"Please, no one wants to hurt you. You could fall." The blond man from the well called up to me. "We just want to help you."

"And horses fucking fly!" I screamed. I was in panic insult mode. They spoke among themselves to decide the best course of action. Then the man with the short black hair and a scar across his face called up to me.

"Would it make you feel better if there were women here?" He asked. I hesitated. If nothing else they might take pity on me and let me go home.

"Yes," I said, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Then we shall return. Feel free to come down while we're gone. Your pack is by the fire." He said.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell!" I yelled. I wasn't coming down. I watched them walk away. Nope. I wasn't that thirsty.

A thought suddenly hit me and I felt pretty stupid for just now noticing it. They had all had European accents. My brain must still be rattled from my fall. I should have noticed it sooner. You don't hear that kind of accent in Alabama.

An hour later I saw a group of people walk towards me. They had brought one woman and a midget with them. How the fuck was that supposed to make me feel better?

"There she is." The blond said, pointing up at me.

The woman was in full plate armor and had red hair. She looked up at me. "Hello," she called. "What's your name?"

I blinked. Now they wanted to know my name? Well damn. Don't I feel special? "Korbin," I said simply.

"Korbin, my name is Aveline Vallen. I'm a guard in Kirkwall." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "No one here wants to hurt you. Anders and Hawke told us you were scared. What happened to you?"

I fidgeted on my tree limb. Her voice was way too kind and motherly. She made it really hard to throw an insult at her. It honestly made me uncomfortable. I scooted around a bit before I spoke.

"Do you absolutely-without-a-doubt-no-going-back-on-your-word swear that no one is going to hurt me?" I asked.

"I swear," she said without hesitation.

I started climbing down the tree slowly. I was good at getting up trees with a quickness, but getting back down was always slow going. Just when I thought I had put my foot on the same branch I had going up, it cracked under me and sent me sprawling on the ground. I lay there for a moment trying to catch my breath. "Go fucking figure." I snarled at the tree. There was some shuffling near me, but no one got too close. I got up and brushed myself off before holding my arms out to the sides. "I have such great balance I could be a fucking ballerina!"

They all looked at me like I was completely insane. I sighed. "Don't mind me," I said. "I don't take kindly to falling, tripping, or otherwise hurting myself. If it pisses me off I throw insults at it or make fun of the situation." The explanation went a ways to ease their discomfort.

"Now," the man named Hawke said. "Why don't you come over to the fire and tell us what happened to you?"

"Ok." I followed them over and grabbed my backpack. I still wasn't sure about this. After digging through it for my open water bottle and chugging the whole thing I was ready to start. "Keep in mind, I have absolutely no idea where the hell I am. No one I know dresses like any of you unless it's Halloween." I frowned. I didn't know where to begin and I stated as much.

"You could start where you feel like you got lost or in trouble." The midget said.

"Ok," I sighed. "Everything was completely normal this morning. I fed all the animals like I do every day. I worked in the garden like I do every day. I ate lunch, cleaned tack that didn't need it, and went out to feed the horses again. That's when shit went downhill. One of my geldings was missing. I went to look for him at the old well. That's always the first place I check. I have to make sure they didn't get past the fence and fall in. Well, this also happens to be the only place you can cross into the neighboring farm's back fields. The well is almost between the properties, but most of it is on my side. That means that fence upkeep is my job. I saw Jax on the other side in the neighbor's field. The only way he could have gotten there would have been to break the fence, walk over the well, and break the other fence. The problem is, nothing was out of place. The wire was still intact and the boards over the well weren't broken."

I stopped to think on the whole situation. Then I sighed. "I tried to get to him by going through the fence. When I got to the other side of the well I realized it was a bad idea. I was about to step to safer ground when I heard something in the well and then Jax made a sound I have never heard a horse make before and bolted across the field. Then I heard something flying overhead so I looked up and it scared and startled me so bad that I let the fence go and fell backward. Down the well."

I was finished with my story. I was NOT telling these people about the dragon. They don't exist and I lost my mind. The end. But they couldn't just let it go.

"What did you see that startled you?" The midget asked. I still hadn't gotten his name.

"I- uh... I didn't get a real good look at it," I lied.

"Bullshit, tree girl, I know a lie when I hear one," he said bluntly. How the hell could he say tree girl with a straight face?

"Ok, Ok. But you aren't going to believe me anyway," I surrendered. "In fact, it's crazy and completely unbelievable."

"All the more reason we'll believe you," he said.

"I saw a fucking dragon," I said bluntly. I could not believe I had just blurted that shit out.

"Is that all?" Mr. Midget asks me. Like it was completely normal to see a dragon. What?

"What?" I repeated out loud. "I just said I saw a dragon! A creature that doesn't exist and you're just going to ask me 'Is that all'?" I stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. I mean, really? I just told him I saw a giant fucking flying lizard and he's going to sit there and ask me that? What the actual fuck?

"They aren't  _that_ uncommon around here," Mr. Midget told me. "We haven't seen one in the area, but we don't know how long you were in that cave."

"Cave?" I asked. "I wasn't in a cave. I was at the bottom of a well on my farm in Alabama. Just where the fuck am I?"

They were giving each other a look that clearly said I was crazy. I don't like that look. At all. I have tried to hurt people over that look.

"I'm not fucking crazy," I snapped. "I don't like it when people give each other that fucking 'she's crazy' look around me. It pisses me off."

Hawke apologized to me. He sounded like he meant it, so I dropped it. I'm not heartless... or crazy. Though, I really did feel like I was. I was sitting around with a bunch of people wearing armor and carrying sharp, pointy- and in some cases large- blades and let's not forget the giant crossbow the midget had. I had to be fucking nuts to just sit there like it was normal. But then, hadn't this been normal at one point? Add a few more girls into the mix and switch the midget for a really hot guy... er, not that the three men present weren't... um, my brain just betrayed me.

The point is that at one point I went to LARPs with my friends before I pushed them all away. Back when I still cared to live. Back before... I'm not thinking about that now. My life had been pretty normal at one point, but that was just over three years ago. I didn't even realize how deep in thought I was until I heard Aveline say my name sharply to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Varric asked you a question," she said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Varric?" I asked. Mr. Midget waved at me and then it dawned on me. "Oh. Mr. Midget is Varric... did I just say that out loud?"

Varric stared at me blankly. Oh shit. I made him mad. That wasn't the case, but my concern must have shown. He grinned and started laughing.

"That's a new one!" He laughed. "I like it! I think you have to be the bravest woman I've ever met."

I sighed with relief before I muttered, "That or the dumbest bitch in existence." A few eyebrows rose, but no one commented. "What did you ask me?"

"Oh," Varric said. "I just wanted to know if you were familiar with Thedas."

"Wha?" I asked. "I've never heard of that before. What is it? Or who, if that's the case?"

"Thedas in the continent we're on," Fenris said as he glared at me. This was the first time he'd spoken to me since the whole 'wanting to kill me' thing. I returned the glare.

"Never heard of it," I said as if it weren't apparent already. "I'm from North America. The United States of America to be technical. Montgomery, Alabama to be more specific since I'm being a pain in the ass."

"We've never heard of that either," Aveline said. "Is there any way you can prove what you're saying."

I thought about it for a moment. I wiggled around in the spot I was sitting on the ground. I felt my wallet poke my left butt cheek in a weird way and pulled it from my back pocket. I suddenly realized that I held the answer to all my problems. I had my I.D. in it. I popped the buttons and pull out the chunk of plastic with the horrible picture.

"Here," I said, handing it to Avaline. "That's my I.D. It should be good enough. I just want to know how you plan on proving this Thedas thing to me."

Aveline looked it over with a frown on her face. So I asked her what was wrong.

"It's just... this painting looks so real," she said. "What material is this made from?"

"Um," I said, confused and uncomfortable. "Haven't you ever seen plastic before? It's not like it uncommon or anything."

"Never seen anything like it," Varric said. "I'm a Dwarf. We usually see new materials before anyone."

At this point, I was starting to freak out again. There was no way. No. Way. I was in another world. This was not that shitty fucking show InuYasha. My well was not a fucking portal. I think I was starting to realize how Alice actually felt about Wonderland.

"Oh dear Gods," I breathed. "I'm Alice and I fell down a fucking rabbit hole."

My new..er, friends? Looked at me all kinds of confused. I told them that I'd tell them the story I was talking about later. Varric seemed pretty excited, but I was starting to freak out even more. I started to feel light headed as my heart rate picked up. Oh, fuck. I thought I was going to pass out again.

"Korbin," I heard Aveline saying. "Just breath. You'll be alright. Just remember to breathe."

I let my breathing even out and pulled out another bottle of water. I chugged that fucker and took a deep breath.

What the fuck was I going to do?

 


	3. Chapter Three: Change (In The House Of Flies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, just shy of 2000 words. I've set it for Cullen/OC, so that's what you can expect when I get into Inquisition. Enjoy.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Three: Change (In The House of Flies)**

 

* * *

I paced nervously around the dying fire. My new friends had left two hours ago to find clothes for me so I could see the city they called Kirkwall. I was agitated that it was taking them so long to get back. I mean really? It can't be that fucking hard to find clothes. Then again, Aveline was a hell of a lot taller than my five foot two.

I sighed in frustration. If this place was really anything like what they had claimed I wondered why they didn't leave me with anything to defend myself. A knife would have been fine. I've killed snakes that moved faster than most people. At the same time, I suppose I could understand. Don't give the possibly crazy woman a weapon.

As I started to pace another loop around the fire I spotted Avaline farther off in the woods. Finally! I didn't want to be out here any longer than I had to be. I loved the woods, but I wasn't familiar with this place. It didn't hold the comfort of the woods on my property. If that even makes sense.

As she approached I noticed that she was alone. Chances are, she felt that she could handle me since I was unarmed. Oh, and let's not forget the height difference between us. She's ridiculously tall compared to me.

"I honestly didn't think you'd still be here," Aveline said when she reached me. "You may not be as bad as I thought."

"Of course I'm still here!" I yelled. "I have no fucking clue where the hell I am. As much as you might feel like I'm the crazy one here, I feel the same way about you and your friends." I crossed my arms and let out a loud sigh. "I have to admit if it turns out that you aren't crazy I'm going to scream and run in circles. Just fair warning."

"Fair enough," she agreed, handing over a pile of clothing. "Get changed and we'll head to Kirkwall."

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as we entered the gates of Kirkwall. Panic had long since set in. Since the moment I first set eyes on the 'City of Chains', as Aveline had called it. I didn't listen as she told me the story behind the name. I was freaking the fuck out internally. Either I had been drugged for a very long time and taken to the UK or these people weren't crazy or lying to me. I already knew I wasn't dreaming. I had a nice little burn on my arm that proved that. What? I had to be sure.

Aveline led me to a tavern with the weirdest crap at its front. There was a big wooden soldier hanging by its ankle. Ouch, what a way to go. She said it was called The Hanged Man. I simply raised an eyebrow at her. This place was just weird.

Come to find out, everyone that I had met in the woods was waiting for us at a table in the back. We made our way to them while I tried not to gag at the smell of the place. There was a reason I didn't go to bars. This was why. The Hanged Man reeked of body odor, booze, and other things I didn't even want to think about. Just as we were about to reach the table they all got up and started up a set of stairs. Avaline waved for me to follow. Right, it's not like we could talk about this shit in public.

Once we were safely in a private room everyone seemed to turn and look at me. "What the hell are you looking at me for?" I snapped. I hadn't reached the running in circles while screaming phase yet, but I was pretty damn close. "I'm losing my shit here and you bastards are just looking at me. What the fuck are you looking at?!"

Varric started laughing. The little bastard was laughing at  _me._  Hawke started up next. I gave a nervous chuckle, not sure what to make of the situation. Varric tried to catch his breath and speak. "Sorry, Shorty. It's just-" he started laughing again. At this point, I was glaring at him and Hawke. Neither man nor dwarf could control themselves. I slowly raised an eyebrow as I continued to glare at the pair.

Varric cleared his throat. "Sorry, I just expected you to react a little more- I don't know- crazy?"

I gave a hysteric little laugh. "Really? You think I'm taking this well?" I asked. "I'm having a fucking internal breakdown as we speak. How the fuck am I supposed to survive here? I know next to nothing about this world! Up until today, I've been living like-" I stopped and tears welled up. It stung, but I couldn't hold myself back as the realization that I hadn't actually been living hit me like a punch in the face.

"Korbin," Aveline said gingerly. "Are you alright?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "That's just it, though. I wasn't actually living. I was just existing. After I lost-" I swallowed thickly before I continued. "After all the shit that happened three and a half years ago I stopped living. It's like I just gave up. If it wasn't something I did every day like feeding the animals or bringing in the hay I just stopped doing it." I sucked in a shuddering breath. "I lost everything and I didn't even care anymore. I ruined my own life."

"Well, shit," Varric said. Shit was right.

"That's not even the worst part," my voice cracked on the words. "I was content to live like that. I reasoned that if those people had truly been my friends they would never have left. I get it now though. They were completely fucking disgusted with me." I ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck, I'm disgusted with myself. The past three years are a fog. I can't remember a single thing I did that didn't involve routine. If Jax hadn't run off this morning I'd still be doing the same shit."

"And now you're here," the blond guy said. I couldn't remember his name for anything in the world.

"And now I'm here," I repeated, staring at the floor. "I'm here and I can't live like I was. I can't live like that in a world I don't know."

"You'll have to learn how to survive and in turn live," Hawke said. "Be you a mage, a rogue, or a warrior. You'll have to learn. If you're willing we'll teach you what you need to learn."

"Why?" I asked. "You don't really know anything about me." I looked up at the tall man. "I could just drag you down or get you in some kind of trouble."

Hawke smiled at me and I could hear Varric quietly laughing. "I tend to take in the lost and despairing. I help them find a new reason to live. You, Korbin, are no different. You might come from another world, but you are a kindred spirit. Besides," he laughed. "We're more likely to get  _you_  in trouble."

I smiled despite everything. I actually liked these people. They were taking me in as one of their own. "Here I am again. Sitting watching all these people that I'll never see again. Goodbye to all my friends, I'm leaving this place and never looking back again my friend." I muttered. I got confused looks from all over the room. "Sorry," I said. "It's from a song I've always liked."

"Just remember," Varric said. "Don't ever tell anyone that you aren't from this world. Just... I don't know. Just tell them you're from Ferelden or something."

"What she needs is a story," Fenris suddenly spoke up. He hadn't said a word since this whole thing started. "Something that is plausible. Something no one will question too deeply."

"I can do that," Varric says thoughtfully. "I am a writer after all."

"Ok, then where am I from?" I asked. I was game for making something up. I thought it could be fun in a fucked up way.

"Hm," Varric put some thought into it. "You were born in Rivain in... wait, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five," I laugh, knowing what would come next. A few strange looks were passed around. "I know, I know. I look at least six years younger than that. It runs in my family."

"Alright. It's 9:31 Dragon, so that means you were born in 9:6 Dragon," He says, pleased with himself. I was looking at a basic calendar while he spoke. It looked really strange to me. Then it dawned on me to look at the map he had.

"Um," I said, catching everyone's attention. "We have a problem."

"What?" Hawke asked.

"My home is in the northern hemisphere of my world," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So," the blond drawled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "The seasons aren't the same. Your winter would be my summer and vice versa. I was born in winter, but here it would be summer. Though, your August falls on the same month as mine..." I trailed off thinking the calendar over.

"And?" Varric asked.

"That would mean that if I go by your calendar over mine, instead of being born in February I would have been born during... uh, Guardian," I said, pleased with myself.

"I didn't even think of that," Varric confessed. "Good job, Shorty."

I grimaced at his nickname for me. "What happened to tree girl?"

"Too long and not accurate enough. Shorty is perfect for you," Varric said. I stuck my tongue out at him, not that he noticed.

"We need a way to explain her accent," Fenris said. I think he was tossing shit out there for the rest of us to pick up. Varric had likely already thought about all of this at least once.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hawke asked. "She was raised by dwarves from a young age. Her parents were murdered by bandits and she was found wandering the wilderness all alone. They couldn't leave a child to die and no one else would take her so they raised her."

I stared at Hawke, jaw on the floor. "You kinda scare me," I told him.

"Yes, well I learned from the best," he said with a wide grin. "Right Varric?"

Varric laughed but didn't reply. "Now we just need to figure out what you're good at, Shorty. With the way you went up that tree I'm willing to bet you're a rogue."

"I'm not bad with a bow if that helps," I said. "I just suck at hitting moving targets."

"That could be worked on," Fenris added. "It would simply require practice."

"What about daggers?" Blondie asked. I really needed to ask what his name was.

"Um, I can kill a rattlesnake with my knife," I sighed. "The very knife that I don't have. Lovely."

"Shorty, all the snakes in Thedas are poisonous," Varric tells me. "You wouldn't want to face off with one of those."

"Rattlesnakes have been known to kill people if they aren't treated within a few hours," I told him in return. "We have a lot of other poisonous snakes. Copperheads, Cotton Mouths, Water Moccasins, Coral snakes, and those are  _just_ the poisonous snakes. We have a lot more that aren't."

"I take that back then."

I smiled in triumph. "I suppose I could try both. Couldn't hurt, right?"

"Not at all," Hawke agreed.

If only I had realized what I was getting myself into.


	4. Chapter Four: Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Holy crap, people are actually reading this! I don't know if that means it's good or not, but hey, what the hell. So long as people are reading it I'll keep writing. This was meant to be posted days ago, but I was having... issues with the program I use. It ate the chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Four: Black Sheep**

* * *

After a few hours of 'training', I was cursing these bastards for everything but a child of god. This was not training, this was abuse. It wasn't so much that I was horrible. I just wasn't used to moving around so much. My lungs burned by the time Hawke called it quits. Smokers should not be forced to endure 'training' like this.  _I_ should not be forced to endure training like this, but I did and I had been for the past month.

Yes, the past month. I had been here that long and still hadn't made a huge amount of progress. Hawke and Fenris were trying really hard to teach me to use daggers, but they were warriors _._  That might explain why shit wasn't working out. On the bright side, Varric was succeeding at teaching me how to read the script used in Thedas. A writer teaching someone that  _used_  to write for fun. It was actually a great idea.

Aveline didn't have much time to contribute to my learning since she was a city guard. When Hawke and the others needed to go to or close to the barracks I'd tag along so I could go see her. When we got there, things weren't as peachy as they should have been. Aveline had been working as a guard for a while now and, most of the time, I got the impression that she hated it here. Don't get me wrong, she loved the work... when she got it.

From what I understood, before they decided to leave me behind yet again, there was some weird crap going on with the chain of command or something like that. It had something to do with an ambush... or something. I was snooping around at the time so I had no idea what was going on. Then they were gone again. Leaving me behind. I hated it, but I didn't have much choice. It's not like I could fight as well as the rest of them.

I caught one of the guardsmen as they came off their shift and asked them to walk me home. Home being Hawke's house... er, Gamlen's house. I slept on the floor, but that was ok. Better than being homeless. I would have killed for a bed, though. I had to have picked the worst person ever to walk with me. That guy reminded me of a fucking light fixture.

"Hello Korbin," Bethany said as I walked through the door. I gave her a halfhearted wave. "Where's Hawke?"

I sighed as I plopped down in Gamlen's favorite chair. He wasn't there to be pissy about it, thankfully. "They left me behind again," I told her. "Aveline needed their help and, of course, I couldn't go...again."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"Think you could magically make me amazing with daggers?" I asked her. I already knew she would say no. "Think we could sneak off to The Hanged Man?"

"I think I can manage that," she laughed. "Come on, let's get into some trouble."

* * *

Who knew we would actually get into to trouble? I didn't. We were just minding our own business when the fight broke out. There was a lot of chair throwing and table breaking involved. To be honest, we were trying to stay out of it. That is until someone decided to throw a chair at us. I looked at Bethany and she at me. It was on. I grabbed one of my always present daggers off my back and she grabbed her staff. I can admit the whole thing was sloppy. After all, I was being trained by warriors.

The first guy to try and hit me got punched in the throat, something of a bad habit for me when it comes to fighting. The guy went down and seemed like there was a line of people waiting to get their asses handed to them. I kept getting hit, but I gave as good as I got. When it was all finally over we were back to back with the only other woman in this place that hadn't run for cover when the trouble started.

"Good fighting with you girls," she said when it was all over. "I think we're all going to hurt in the morning!"

"Try not to sound so cheerful," I said. "Ugh, I think I have ale in my cleavage. Gross. Please let that be ale!"

Bethany laughed. "I feel sorry for the poor man you first punched," she giggled. "You aren't as bad at fighting as you say."

I snorted. "A bar fight ain't shit," I said. "Almost all my cousins are boys. I had to learn to fight back early."

"You girls are darling," our partner laughed. "Names Isabela. Who are you two doves?"

"I'm Bethany," the mage answered innocently, not catching the flirting of the other woman.

I laughed outright. "My name's Korbin," I said before Bethany could question me. I needed to avoid that as long as possible. I hate awkwardness.

"Ladies," Isabela announced. "Let's have a drink. To women beating the shit out of idiots!"

I snorted again. "I'll drink to that."

We carried on a random conversation for a while before Isabela mentioned my horrible dagger skills. She even had the gall to laugh at me when Bethany told her that I was being trained by two warriors. My ears turned a bit red, but I laughed with her.

"Yeah, about that," I said slowly. "We couldn't find a dagger wielding rogue to train me. Or should I say, that was willing to train me."

"You should see her trying to-" Bethany hiccuped and completely forgot what she'd been saying.

"I don't know who's going to kill me first," I said, eying the girl. "Your mother or your brother. Anyway, it's safe to say I haven't managed to learn anything but how to block really big swords in the month they've been trying to teach me."

"Oh sweetheart," Isabela laughed. "You aren't going to learn anything from them about being a rogue. I suppose I could teach you since I suddenly have time on my hands." She hummed as she thought about something. "Introduce me to these warriors of yours and if I like the look of them we'll call it good and I'll teach you."

I cackled loudly, tipsy from the ale and completely getting what she was saying. "Oh, you're gonna like the look of them. Trust me!"

By the end of the night, Isabela had to walk us home. Leandra was not pleased with us or the company we'd brought with us. She sent our little guardian away and got us to bed. Since Hawke wasn't home she made me sleep in his bed, assuring me that he wouldn't mind sleeping elsewhere since I was drunk. Dammit, I wanted to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Come mid-morning, I was sitting in Gamlen's favorite chair and holding my head in my hands. I glared at the man every time he opened his mouth to tell me the chair was off limits. Bethany was sitting in a dark corner cursing every noise. It got worst when Hawke and our other friends arrived. I swear he was that loud on purpose.

"I'm home everyone!" Hawke yelled as he came through the door. Bethany almost hissed like a cat and I slowly lowered myself off the chair in pain before trying to drag myself across the floor.

"Someone kill me," I groaned. "I forgot what a hangover feels like and I want to bury myself."

Everyone in the damned room laughed at me. I wasn't trying to be funny. My head hurt like hell, my mouth was dry as hell, and my stomach felt like something was crawling around in it. I felt like shit.

I rolled on my back and shook my fist at the ceiling. "Curse you Isabela!" I yelled before hissing in pain.

"All right," Hawke said as he moved to help me off the floor. "Let's get you two over to see Anders."

"He's gonna laugh at me," I groaned.

He laughed at me. Anders fucking laughed at me. If he hadn't healed my poor head and belly I would have hit him. I swear I would have. As it was I would just have to settle for revenge later. Unfortunately, there were pressing matters to attend to, like my big mouth.

"So," Hawke said. "For now I'll let this slid if you'll tell me who this 'Isabela' is."

"You have to meet her anyway," I said, rubbing a hand over my face. "We made a deal."

"What  _kind_ of deal?" Fenris asked. I can never tell if he was actually pissed or if he always sounded like that.

"She wanted to meet the two of you in exchange for teaching Korbin how to fight with daggers," Bethany blurted. I eyed her a moment before turning back to them.

"Yup," I said. "I'm honestly surprised you remembered that. You were way past gone by the time we got around to that."

"So let me get this straight," Hawke said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You drank with a random woman and promised her you'd introduce us?"

"Oh no," I said. I just knew  _someone_  was about to blow up on us...or just me. "That wasn't until after the bar fight."

"What?" Hawke and Fenris snapped in unison.

"We didn't start it!" Bethany defended.

"It just migrated over to us," I said with a shrug. "I don't like it when people throw chairs at me. I punched that guy in the throat."

Hawke sighed and Fenris shook his head before he spoke. "I honestly believe you are the only person that could sound  _happy_ about that."

"Small graces," I sighed. "Besides, it get's really fucking boring around here. We  _always_  get left behind. Me I can understand. I can't fight for shit. Bethany on the other hand. She's really good."

Hawke groaned. He knew I had a point. "Then what would you do without her around?"

"I'm going to learn how not to be a burden," I said matter of fact.

"She has a point," Anders said, trying to be helpful.

"See," I groaned. "Even  _Anders_  thinks I'm a burden."

"Fine," Hawke ground out. "We'll go meet this 'Isabela'."

"Sweet," I said. "Let's go. She's at the Hanged Man and I want to get started as soon as possible."

I  _was_ cheerfully leading the way out of Darktown when I completely forgot the way. I'm never going to live this day down.  _Ever._

* * *

Hawke was not pleased with me after meeting Isabela. In fact, he was so mad he took Bethany and went off to run errands that  _I_ could have helped with. Varric stayed behind to watch the carnage and laugh at me every time my ass was reacquainted with the ground.

"Could you at least buy me dinner before you pound my ass," I snapped. Isabela cackled at the joke.

"Oh, you're fun," she replied. I glared at her. We'd been at this for hours and even Varric had left after a while. "Don't worry so much," Isabela laughed. "You're getting better. Picking it up pretty fast, actually."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought I was getting beat into the ground."

"Would I lie to you?" she asked. I eyed the woman. "Alright, fine. I mean it. You're getting better. You just needed a rogue to teach you. In another month you'll be fine on your own."

It was actually a relief to hear that. In another month I wouldn't be a burden anymore. I didn't think I'd find my own place to live for a while, but at least I would be able to contribute to Hawke's family for letting me stay for so long already. Ok, yeah. Isabela said a month. I know that. I just hate feeling like I'm useless.

"So," Isabela said, breaking the silence created by our break. "Want to go to the Rose with me? I can get you a good deal on a clean guy, or girl. Your choice."

"No thanks, Bela." I chuckled. "I should probably get home and hope like hell I didn't miss dinner."

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." Isabela waved as she walked off towards Hightown. I sighed as I left the abandoned courtyard. I hated being alone. It made me think.

I had been in Thedas for just over a month at this point. It made me wonder how my farm was doing without me. No doubt one of my idiot cousins had destroyed it already. Sold my horses to a kill buyer or some equally horrible fate. Hell, I hadn't even seen a horse since I'd been in Kirkwall. I hated that I hadn't. I love horses. It's part of the reason I'd surrounded myself with them back home.

When I got home everyone was gone. Except for Gamlen. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked to the room I shared with the Hawkes. I sat on my 'bed' and dug out my backpack. I guess now was as good a time as any to sort through it before burning the damn thing and anything I shouldn't keep here.

This was going to be a long night if no one came home.


	5. Chapter Five: She Can Sure Hide Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Not only am I writing this story I've also picked Raising Dead back up since I have so many angry fans waiting for an update. Ok, it's really because of the awesome reviews that people leave. Anyway, I'm currently looking for a beta for this story! I know I miss a lot of things when writing and I know I tend to mess a few things up. I need help big time! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I almost forgot, there is going to be a lot of skipping around going on until I can settle in on part of the story to run with. If anyone has any suggestions for quests they'd like to see Korbin tag along on, leave a review or send me a pm.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Five: She Can Sure Hide Crazy**

 

 

* * *

The next morning was horrible. I had more training with Isabela, I had to help Leandra  _clean,_ I had more lessons with Varric, and Hawke wanted to drag me to the Gallows to see a Templar for the first time. Busy day, huh? By the time it was over I collapsed on my 'bed' and passed the fuck out. The next day would be even worst. Much,  _much_ worse.

It continued on like that for weeks. A never ending cycle of hell and muscle cramps. On the bright side, I was wandering farther afield than before. Hawke and the others trusted my new found skills just enough to take me along on smaller jobs. I wasn't fighting demons or mages, so that made things easier. I just tried really hard not to kill people and I had succeeded so far. Past tense. Had.

It was a day like any other and I was stuck running errands with Bethany. We had to run towards Sundermount to gathering herbs for Anders. He was swamped, so he'd asked us to go since we'd gone down to visit him anyway. Hawke forced us to take Fenris along for extra safety instead of leaving us with Isabela. I would have preferred the pirate over Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Brooding any day. It's not that I don't consider him a friend and it's not that I'm afraid of him. He just...

Oh, hell. I don't know. I couldn't even begin to tell you what was going on there. It was probably because I'd never been near him without Hawke around. It was like the man was a buffer against Fenris' occasional glares when I said something he didn't like. In fact, I don't think he's ever even spoken directly to me. Meh, doesn't really bother me. Much.

We rounded a curve in the path leading to Sundermount when the trouble started. I spotted the elfroot Anders had asked for and was about to go get it when an arrow lodged in the ground right in front of me. Had I just been a bit faster I might have been dead.

"Hey!" I yelled as I rounded on the direction the offending arrow had come from. "Watch where you fucking shoot that thing!"

"My apologies," a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes said in a thick accent as he approached. Fenris had his sword at the ready. Just waiting for the man to make another threatening move.

I glared at the man hard before snapping at him. "I'd rather not die trying to get a fucking plant!" I ran a hand over my face. If nothing else I was distracting the guy. "I can just hear it now. 'Here we lay Korbin to rest. She died in the line of duty- er.. wait, what was that? Oh, sorry. She died trying to pick leaves. My bad'." I snorted. "Knowing my luck that's how it'll go."

By that point, both of the guy's eyebrows were sky high. "Does she always talk this much?" He asked.

"Not unless she's mad," Bethany supplied. "Korbin has been very stressed out as of late."

I glared at her. "Thanks for that Bethany." She simply smiled at me.

The guy seemed to recover from my behavior after a few moments. "My apologies for not introducing myself. I am Brother Sebastian."

"This is Fenris," I said lazily. "Can I go pick the damn plant now? I have shit to do today."

Fenris let out a sigh. If he didn't know anything else about me he knew that I really didn't like meeting new people. All things considered, I couldn't be blamed.

"Go," was all he said before I wandered over and pulled all the bright green leaves off the plant and put them away.

"Is she... sane?" I heard Brother Sebastian ask Bethany in a low voice. I still heard him.

"Korbin just likes to keep people on their toes around her," she told him. "She get's bored easily."

I snorted. "I was raised by dwarves," I said rather loudly. "What the hell else do you expect?"

"That's certainly interesting," he said as if he had expected to hear it. "Once again, my apologies for nearly killing you. I must be on my way to the Chantry. Good day to you all."

With that said he left us all standing there. I shuffled my feet for a moment before speaking. "Well, that was awkward. Let's  _not_  do that again." Bethany started cackling (I swear) before we went on our way for the rest of the plants Anders wanted.

Fenris told us that we wouldn't go as far as the Dalish camp. He forgot the part where I have no idea what the heck a Dalish is. I guess that was something that would be explained one day when we weren't busy. It was easier waiting until something came up to tell me about it than explain it ahead of time. I'd end up forgetting it anyway.

We rounded a corner where Anders said we might find a plant called Crystal Grace. I had no idea what the hell it looked like, but Bethany assured me that I'd know it when I saw it. She was right about that. I was in awe when I saw the pale blue, chiming flowers. I actually giggled when they made noise as I picked them.

"I wonder if Anders would let me keep one of the flowers," I said wistfully.

"Why?" Bethany asked, face full of confusion.

"When I was a kid I'd pick flowers I liked and press them between two heavy books. After a few days, I'd take them out and put them in a blank journal I kept just for that," I explained with a smile.

She smiled and Fenris didn't say anything. We started to turn around and head back to Kirkwall when the real trouble started. A small group of bandits cut us off just short of being home free. I followed Bethany and Fenris' actions and pulled out my cheap daggers. They made it seem like there was going to be a fight. I hoped like hell there wasn't. Isabela wasn't done teaching me. My hope was destroyed when the leader of the group in front of us charged. I froze up as they sped towards us. I wasn't ready for a fight, but it was happening anyway.

We were outnumbered two to one. Bethany slung a fireball into the fray as Fenris brought his greatsword down on one of the men. I just stood there in shock until one of the men came at me. I dodged (more like fell) to the right before swinging (stumbling) around behind him. I swung my right dagger as hard as I could at the back of his neck. Hot blood sprayed and splattered my face. I stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. I had just killed someone. I had just killed a living, breathing human being. I didn't realize that everything had calmed down around me. That all the men were dead.

"I can't believe I just killed someone," I squeaked.

"That is the way of this world," Fenris sighed.

I hardly heard him. I was freaking out in silence. I still find it hard to believe that I actually managed to scream when the spiders came out of the trees.

* * *

I was going to kill Anders when I found him. He wasn't at his clinic in Darktown, so that meant he had to be at The Hanged Man. I was going rip him a new one when I found him. I was going to tell him exactly what I thought of him. Then I was gonna go 'home' and tell Leandra what he did because she reminded me of my grandmother and I felt like I could tell her anything. Proper grammar be damned when I'm pissed!

Fenris had gone back to his mansion in Hightown. I think he was tired of my ranting. Otherwise, he probably would have tagged along to watch me yell at Anders. Bethany followed along trying to calm me down, but I kept yelling as I stormed through Lowtown and right through the doors of The Hanged Man. Isabela shot up the stairs when I slammed the door behind me.

As I neared Varric's door I could hear Isabela warning whoever was in there that I was on the war path. Her words exactly. I threw the door open without knocking and stomped my way inside. I didn't even notice Brother Sebastian sitting next to Hawke. I pulled the leather bag Anders had given me for collecting plants off and flung it at the mage with as much fury as I could muster. I watched as it flew in a straight line and wrapped around his face before it slid into his lap. I could not have done that a second time if I tried.

"How the hell do you just  _neglect_  to tell someone about the giant spiders!?" I screamed. "Not to mention I was forced to kill someone!"

Anders stared at me in shock as I continued to scream and tell him he was the absolute most horrible person I had ever met in my life. I turned on my heel and left. I was done. I added an extra, frustrated scream to the mix once I was outside and on my way 'home'. This time Bethany didn't follow me. She knew where I was going. Chances are she stayed behind to tell them what happened to trigger 'angry Southern Korbin'.

I slammed the door behind me and looked around. No Gamlen, but Leandra came out of the room we shared with Bethany and Hawke. She looked concerned. I know I looked pissed and on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter Korbin?" She asked in that motherly tone of hers.

"Spiders," I croaked. "And I was forced to kill someone today."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Leandra said sadly. "Sometimes it's the only way."

"But I promised him I would never knowingly harm another person!" I shouted as the tears started to rain down. Leandra came over to me and steered me to the chair I constantly fought her brother over. Right next to the fire.

"You promised who, dear?" She asked as she busied herself with making tea.

"My grandfather," I cried. "He always told me that a person should try to go through their whole without ever hurting another person. I killed that man. I broke my promise to him. Hell, I'm more upset over the promise than the actual deed."

"Was your grandfather as kind and caring as he sounds?" Leandra asked gently.

"Yes," I croaked out. "He and my grandmother were the only people willing to take me in after my parents died when I was ten."

"I think your grandfather would rather you fought to live," she said softly. "Not give up and die before you can live."

I choked out a laugh. It was such a pitiful thing. "You might be right. Even though he was kind he always stood up for himself." I took a deep breath. "He would never fault me for that. Thank you, Leandra."

"You're very welcome, Korbin," she said with a smile smiled. "Could you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned, curious.

"When Hawke and Bethany go to the old Amell Estate to look for my father's will, will you go with them?" Leandra begged.

"Ok, I can do that," I told her. "Besides, how hard could it be to clear out a few slavers?"

Later, I would be kicking myself in the ass for that, but it was worth it. The smile Leandra gave me was completely worth putting my life in danger for people I had only known for around two months. I already considered these people to be like family to me. I know she wouldn't have asked if she didn't feel the same way. I had no idea how long I was going to be here, but I was sure as shit going to miss these people if I ever went home.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Where The Faucets Drip At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I honestly could not think of a good name for this chapter, so it ended up being a few lyrics from Rehab's Welcome Home. Oh look, video game references. Just to clear a small matter up if I haven't before, Dragon Age does not exist in Korbin's world. That would be more than a little Mary-Sue.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Six: Where The Faucets Drip At Night**

 

 

 

* * *

My new family was looking at me like I was insane. I had been humming the Pink Panther theme all morning and only I knew why. Today was the day Hawke and Bethany intended to go to the Amell Estate and clear out the Slavers. Fenris and Varric were supposed to go with them, but I had asked Fenris if I could take his place. We agreed on not telling anyone about the change of plans.

I waited a few moments after they left to follow them. Leandra knew where I was going, so there was no point in telling her. I hid around corners and watched them, sneaking my way along. I planned to show myself once they got to the entrance for Darktown. I continued to hum the Pink Panther theme, which oddly enough morphed into the Lost Woods Dubstep Remix Rap. That's a mouthful.

"Running through the woods and without a map. Listen to the sounds, I found a trap," I muttered before running to the next corner. "Hello world, I'm Korbin Auditore. Master Assassin!" I cackled quietly. I was having entirely too much fun for someone that was about to kill people. Talk about a massive downer. I stopped playing around and took off after my friends as they approached Darktown.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. "Where ya going without me?"

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Varric said calmly. I gave the Dwarf a flat look.

"That's not fair," I said. "You know me too well. Now I must kill- Wait, why doesn't anyone seem surprised to see me?"

Bethany giggled. "Mother told us you were coming."

I sighed and threw my hands in the air. "All that sneaking around for nothing! Go figure." I turned to Hawke. "Are we ready to go?"

"In a moment," he said slowly. "We need to decide the best course of action. We can't simply run in and start killing everyone."

"But we  _are_  expecting that. Right?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not exactly happy about killing people, but these guys have it coming. They enslave people and sell them like they're cows. That is bad, right?"

"Yeah it's bad," Varric answered. "But we have to make sure we don't get ourselves killed in the process. Sometimes I forget that you come from a place where people kill each other for really stupid reasons."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Let's not talk about home, shall we? I'd really rather forget how long I've been gone and what sort of state my farm is in."

"Got it, Shorty."

"So," I said with a sigh. "What's the plan? Or do we not have one of those?"

"I have a plan," Hawke laughed. "We're going in the back door. I want to catch any slavers that might be inside by surprise. Let's go."

We made our way into Darktown and took a ton of turns before we made it to the cellar door, aka 'The Back Door'. We paused by the door while Hawke unlocked it and peeked inside. He waved us in and I almost stepped right into a trap. I looked at it for a moment before waving Varric over to deal with it. There was no way in hell I taking a crash course in traps today.

The second we turned a corner they were on us. It looked like we hadn't gone unnoticed. I wished like hell they hadn't seen us. I still didn't want to kill anyone... until I saw the bodies of what had to have been slaves in cages. That shit just did not fly with me. I was still a bit outmatched, but in my own clumsy way, I managed to take down a whole two slavers. Korbin's current kill count in this world and her own= 3 people dead. Thinking about that kinda sucked, but I had taken a bit of revenge for the deaths of a few innocent people.

"Now we get to loot the place," Varric informed me as he patted me on the back for a job of staying alive well done. "I promise they won't miss anything."

I grimaced but set about looting the two bastards before me. They reeked of men that never bathed. Ew. Could ya get any grosser? I came across a ring on one of them and a whole sovereign on another. I hadn't seen this much money in all my time here. It was kinda weird holding a gold coin after all this time. I really was broke if this excited me.

I looked around in a few boxes and tried to find something useful to me. There really wasn't much I could use. A few armor pieces that didn't look like they'd fit me and a sword that looked like something Fenris would use was all I found. I guess I could sell the armor and give the sword to Fenris. If he didn't want it I could sell it too. Yep, I'm broke.

"What did you find?" Bethany asked from behind me.

"Eh," I replied. "A sword, some armor, a ring, and a sovereign."

"Good find," she said with joy. "Can I see the ring?" I handed it to her in hopes she might know what I could do with it. It was a simple silver ring. She handed it back to me with a smile. "You should keep that. It's enchanted."

I gawked at her. "Really? With what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it could be useful to you," she told me.

"Dagger Mastery," Varric said as he passed by. He'd hardly glanced at it and he knew what it was.

"Cool!" I yelled with glee. "Just what I need! These things are expensive in the market. I thought I'd never get one... even though I don't know how this shit works."

"It's simple," Bethany explained. "The magic in it augments your own skills. It makes you a little better than you were without the enchantment."

I looked at the ring warily. "It didn't seem to do that guy any good against me."

"Was he wearing it?" Hawke asked as he returned to the room we were standing in.

"No," I said. "I found it in his pocket."

"That answers it for you then. Enchantments only work when they come in contact with your skin," Varric explained.

I made an oh sound and slid the ring on different fingers till I found one it fit on. "Well, his loss I guess. Did you find the will?"

"Yes," Hawke smiled. "Let's get out of here before more slavers come."

Leandra insisted that I stay and listen as she read the will. She had it firmly in her mind that I was basically one of her children. After having heard about what happened to Bethany's twin brother Carver, I didn't put up a fight about spending time as a member of her family. In her mind, I had taken the place of her son and it apparently kept her going to have three children again. Granted, she didn't take me in in a sick way. She had simply adopted me since I wasn't going anywhere and we got along pretty well.

The more she read, the higher my eyebrows rose as I looked at Gamlen. It was obvious that this guy had issues, but this was insane. I didn't get myself involved in the ensuing fight, but I had shaken my head at him in disapproval. Her parents had forgiven her and Gamlen had gone and been a bastard to his own sister out of jealousy. It kinda reminded me of my own family and how they'd tried to rip my grandfather's farm out from under me when he passed away.

Later in the day, Hawke ran off to help Aveline with a problem she was having. I was left to wander around Hightown with Bethany until they came back. We'd already been kicked out of the little guard place in the tower for loitering. Such a stupid word for standing around. We sat down on a bench outside and I regaled Bethany with some of my favorite songs.

Right in the middle of a badly sung version of Vitamin-R by Chevelle, Hawke and Aveline showed up. We followed them in to find out how things had gone and what was going to be done about it. There was a lot of yelling from the guard captain's office. Hawke shook his head at what was being said. I grimaced and had to stop myself from going in there and making things worst. I jumped out of my skin when the door almost hit me as it crashed open.

"A lot of yelling for doing him a favor," Hawke said simply.

"We killed a band of highwaymen," Aveline said tersely. "What does it matter who's patrol it was? This isn't the first time he's made me wonder like this. Something is very wrong." She walked away to look at the roster across the room. A woman rushed up and spoke with her. I had no doubt that this would turn into a long chain of events. In the meantime, I had lessons with dear Isabela.

I was pretty late getting to our training ground. Isabela was the only one there for once. I was glad no one would be there to laugh at me as the pirate whooped my ass.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

I hummed as I walked towards the guard barracks. I wasn't afraid to walk on my own anymore. Granted, if I wasn't careful I'd still get my ass beat if I went up against someone bigger than me, but I wasn't as bad off as I had been before. I owed it to the ring I had looted off that dead guy. That thought still made me uncomfortable. I was wearing a dead guy's ring. Ew.

I hadn't had the chance to visit Avaline since she became guard captain with Hawke's help. On the other hand, I hadn't actually had time to talk to Hawke in a while since I spent most of my time with Bethany and Anders doing small jobs here and there. I wanted to buy new armor and blades, but I needed money for quality items that I didn't have. I saved up any money that wasn't needed as my part of rent and food. That's saying a lot since I was never any good at saving extra money.

After stopping by and speaking with my other mother figure I headed up towards the Chantry. I wasn't actually going  _in_  the building. Oh no, that was not something I was willing to submit myself to. I was going to the gardens on the side. I missed my grandmother's roses that I'd fought so hard to keep alive back home. The garden here had beautiful roses and one variety looked like my grandma's beloved Blue Girl rose. A rose so damn hard to keep alive it should have died years ago. The flower of the rose was not actually blue, it was a pretty pinkish purple color. The flowers were as big as both my hands, side by side.*

A lot of the roses here reminded me of the ones from back home. If you take care of roses just right in Alabama, or anywhere I guess, they can bloom massive flowers. I had always loved gardening, so it wasn't much of a stretch for me to help the brothers and sisters care for the plants. I knew a few farm tricks for flowering plants that they didn't. I saw Brother Sebastian a few times, but for the most part, he was either inside or gone. It didn't really hurt me any. I didn't exactly have an opinion on the guy.

I like spending an hour in the garden before going about the other crap I'd gotten myself into. I had Shadow Zone on my mind as I walked towards the docks. I tried to spend as little time there as possible, but there was no helping it today. I had overheard some guy talking about a stash in a far corner that no one could see. I thought I'd poke around and see what was in it. It would be just my luck if I found a stash of raw lyrium and got caught by the guardsmen.

It was pretty easy finding it without getting caught. I guess no one saw me as much of a threat. The stash itself was set into the ground near the docks. I had a hard time getting the hatch to open. It didn't look like anyone had come near this thing in years. That or the salty air had rusted it pretty quickly. It came open with a loud shriek that had me darting up to look around in embarrassment. Kinda like farting in a crowded, quiet room. No one was looking at me though and I was able to kneel down and look in.

I found a few enchanted items and a bad ass set of daggers. They were pretty cool looking. Wickedly curved with what amounted to a sort of double blade thing. Translation: they had short blades at the bottom of the hilt. I really liked them. Maybe they'd pass Isabela's inspection. Now that I had looted this hole in the ground I needed to get the hell out of here. Except, nothing is ever that easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Blue Girl rose actually does exist. There are only two things that will keep those damn things alive and that is banana peels and coffee grounds. Weird, but true. I used to have one, but when I moved it it decided to die. It was actually my mom's favorite rose along with the ridiculously purple Macho Man. I need to get her one of each for Mother's Day.


	7. Chapter Seven: For You, Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, as in For You by Staind and Hopeless as in Breaking Benjamin. I highly suggest listening to both while reading this chapter and you might understand a bit of how Korbin's mind works. Start with Hopeless.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Seven: For You, Hopeless**

 

 

 

* * *

I was in a lot of trouble. The guys I had overheard talking about the stash were here and they were not happy with me. I wasn't giving back what I had found. They couldn't make me if they tried.

I stood out in the open near where the hole in the ground was. Three men stood out in front of me in a loose line, blocking my path. I was trying hard to remember what Isabela had told me about getting stuck like this. There was a way to get out of this without fighting them. They were a lot bigger than me and I had no doubts about who would come out on top. Here's a hint, it's not me.

I chewed at the inside of my cheek, waiting for them to move. This was a hopeless... wait, hopeless? I looked between the men in front of me and how far apart they were. I already had a plan forming in my head. If I fought them, I would sure as shit die. If I evaded... That might actually work!

I darted forward with as much speed as my short little legs would let me, right at the guy in the middle. He brought his sword up and sliced it through thin air. I had rolled right as he lifted the sword and took off between them. I was running for dear life and those bastards didn't even realize it till I turned a corner!

I pumped my short legs to keep far out ahead of them. It was working so far, I just had to get back home without them seeing me or catching me. I darted up a set of stair and looked back to check their distance from me and crashed into something hard in front of me. I hit the ground with a thud and a whoosh of air. I was dead. They were going to catch me. I sat up slowly, trying to catch my breath, and looked behind me. They had stopped coming after me. They just stood there.

I looked up in front of me and squeaked in surprise. A really fucking tall guy with gray skin and huge horns stood in my path. He looked down at me with absolutely no emotion. "Why are these men chasing you?"

"Huh?" I gaped. "Uh, they left a bunch of stuff out where anyone could find it. I found it and they didn't like it."

"Go home, girl," was all he said to me and faced the men that had been chasing me.

"Uh... ok," I said and got off my ass and darted off towards home. There was a lot of yelling and then screaming behind me. I broke into a full run and practically dove through the door that signaled home. I slammed the door and locked it before leaning my back on it. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was looking at me strangely. "What has gray skin and horns?" I asked bluntly.

"Why?" Hawke asked, walking towards me. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I was, but now I'm not." I let out a loud breath. "I am never doing that again."

"Doing what?" He asked in exasperation. "You aren't telling me anything, Korbin."

So I told him what happened and showed him my loot. He was equal parts impressed and pissed off at me. I got a rundown of the little that Hawke knew of the Qunari. Talk about some creepy ass people. We both thought it was interesting that the guy had stopped and killed my... uh, hell I don't know what to call them. The point is, I didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"So," Hawke said standing up. "Do you plan on getting into more trouble today, or would you like to go meet the Dalish Elves?"

"Is that even a question?" I asked and stood up. I left my old daggers in a corner of the room to sell later and followed Hawke out the door. We got Varric and Isabela to go with us, which seriously made me laugh. None of us could keep our mouths shut.

"So," I asked once we passed through the gate out of Kirkwall, "just where are we going and for that matter, what are we doing?"

"We're going to complete a favor that was asked of me," Hawke explained. "I owe someone and I have to go to the Dalish camp to complete it."

"So we're tagging along in case...What?" I asked. "Don't tell me you expect trouble."

"I don't, but I also don't expect this favor to be finished so easily. I don't think it's going to be as simple as taking the amulet I was given to the clan's Keeper and walking away. I've learned that nothing is ever that easy," he told me.

"You have a damn good point, Hawke," I agreed, "but why take me along? If there's even the slightest chance shit could go down hill I don't think I'm a good choice. I can't even keep myself out of trouble."

"She has a point," Varric and Bela said in unison. I glared at them.

Hawke smiled. "On the contrary. Today you proved that you can get yourself out of trouble just as easily as you can get yourself into it. You may have run from danger, but you lived to tell the story. If nothing else you can run away and tell everyone we died."

"That's not funny Hawke," I glared. "It's true, but it's not funny. Not even with my fucked up sense of humor."

"I was kidding!" Hawke laughed. "You give into fear too often. You, like anyone else, are afraid of death. It's understandable. We just need to break your fear response and make you fight what scares you."

I blinked at him. "That makes perfect sense, actually. Ok, let's do it then. I'm afraid of heights, spiders, and dead things moving when they should be rotting on or in the ground. Let's see you fix that."

"That should be easy enough," Varric laughed. If only I had known that this joke wasn't a joke.

* * *

As it turns out, things really weren't that easy. I stood in awe of the people around me. The only elf I had met to date was Fenris and he didn't exactly count. The Dalish were wary of us and unused to seeing people that didn't hate them. I couldn't possibly hate people that didn't exist in my world. I literally saw them as just another group of people. The ears didn't bother me. The way they looked didn't bother me. It was like looking at another skin color back home for me. I didn't treat them any different than I would a human and... it bothered them.

That caught me off guard. It bothered them. I still can't understand why it would bother them that I treated them the same as any other person. Maybe it was because they were so used to people treating them poorly and they expected it out of me. I just didn't deliver.

We approached the Keeper in the middle of the camp. I didn't want to stray too far in case it pissed these people off. Hawke spoke with her and I just barely listened. I gained a lot more knowledge about the Dalish when I did listen, though. Hawke started walking away, which signaled the end of the conversation for me, but the Keeper stopped me in my tracks.

"You should not be here," she told me. "You are not of this world."

I blinked slowly. "How'd you know that? It's not exactly common knowledge."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I guess she was recalling what she knew. "I felt the disturbance when you crossed the Fade. You should have died."

"Um..." I fished for something to say. "That's... strange? I don't really know what to say. I don't know how I got here, actually. In fact, I have no idea what I'm here for."

"Do not worry, young one," the Keeper told me. "You will find out soon enough." She waved me on. "Hurry. You do not wish to lose your friends here."

Confused, I looked at her and back at the retreating backs of my friends. What the hell did she mean about me finding out soon enough? I took off after the others and walked behind them. How did she even know I wasn't from this world? Sure, I'd confirmed it when I probably shouldn't have, but who in their right mind asks a question like that out of the blue?

"Why did she want to speak to you?" Varric asked, falling into step beside me.

"She knows," I said. When he looked confused I sighed. "She knows I don't belong here."

"That's strange."

"That's what I said to her," I replied. "Varric, she said I would find out why I'm here soon enough. Do you think it could have something to do with that amulet?"

Varric hummed as he thought. "I don't know. I guess it's like she said, you'll find out soon enough."

Soon enough we came upon a woman sitting and, I dunno, talking to herself? When she finally realized we were there, it was hilarious! This girl was ridiculously nervous meeting humans for the first time. Her stuttering was on the high side of adorable. Isabela thought so too, but in a different way. She worried me with her bipolar affections.

After a moment we finally started up the mountain again. What I found out even faster than why I was in Thedas is that I like undead things and spiders even less than I had previously thought. I froze up the second the first of the spiders showed up in our path. Hawke, trying to be helpful, pushed me off into the on coming hoards of creepy bastards. One tried to eat me and out of fear of dieing I stabbed it in the mouth and watched as it hit the ground, dead. That gave me a bit more confidence in myself and I started going after them on my own, without being pushed.

The dead things were another matter entirely. I had yet to see anything that was supposed to be dead walking around Kirkwall. I froze up during the first bunch we ran across. I swore I was going to have a heart attack, but I was fine. The next time around I managed to kill one. After that, I had no problems with anything other than my lack of skill.

It was hard to believe that we hadn't actually gotten that far up the mountain. Our path was soon blocked by a barrier. Merrill (as I had learned was her name) dispelled it. An uncomfortable conversation about Blood Magic ensued even though I don't understand the whole thing. We started off on our way. Soon enough I found myself in the company of Merrill.

"You don't act like the others," she said out of nowhere.

"Uh," I said, fishing for something to say. "I don't really know what to tell you about that."

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was ungrateful or anything... I'll shut up now."

"You don't have to be sorry," I told her. "I just honestly don't know what to say. I'm not familiar with Blood Magic and, well, a lot of things. You and I are kinda in the same boat on that I guess."

"You're very kind," she said. "You don't have to be nice to me. Not that I'm not happy, it's just that I-"

"Merrill, calm down," I laughed! "Try not to upset yourself so much. Everything is fine! I don't mind being nice to you."

She finally calmed down and we talked quietly until the next bunch of creatures showed up. She told me about the Dalish, demons, and Blood Magic. I told her my screwed up story. Her only reply was to say that it explained why I was so nice to her and her clan... and elves in general.

When we finally reached our destination I was freaking out. I hadn't actually had time to look over the side of the mountain, so I hadn't had time to be bothered by the sheer height of Sundermount. Hawke told me to focus on one thing at a time, so I focused on the alter and what Merrill was doing.

Before long I was graced with the sight of an older woman named Flemeth appearing out of thin air. Oddly enough, it didn't bother me. I was getting too used to this world and its weird crap. I listened as she spoke with Merrill and then Hawke. I kinda thought that would be the end of it and we'd leave, but that's not exactly what happened.

"How do you fair here girl? You seem to have quite the group of friends," Flemeth said, catching my attention.

"This is honestly the least strange thing that has happened to me lately," I said, not actually knowing what she wanted me to say.

"Then you are pleased with the way things have turned out for you?" She asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're asking me all this," I snarled.

"A year ago in this world I accidentally set in motion a chain of events. On chance I opened a portal that led to another location, one that was not set in stone. I acted as a catalyst for the will of another. One that did not dwell in this world and I suspect she was long dead. I spied a girl with a heart so tainted with grief that she did not recognize the emotion any longer. I saw you," she explained. "You were not meant to be here. It was simply a coincidence. Something I do not believe in."

"What?" I was shocked.  _Grieved_ to know that there was no reason for me to be here.

"However, I saw a kindred soul," she continued. "I allowed the magic to flow and become more than the window that it was. I used the will of the woman that had previously been there to open a gate between worlds and allowed you through. I felt that you had a better chance at happiness here. I allowed you to start over, if you will. Your stay could be forever or it could end any day now."

I sat on the ground and listened as she turned into a dragon. It didn't phase me. I was too far gone into my own mind to really be bothered by anything.  _Starting over. Forever or any day now._ What would make me happy? What would break me? I was an accident. I wasn't supposed to be here. I had no purpose. Those weren't things I wanted to hear, but... were they things I actually needed to hear?

I followed the others down the mountain, deep in thought. We arrived home after... doing something I don't actually remember. I went into my shared room and sat down on my bed. I think someone had tried to speak to me, but I didn't actually hear them. Hawke told Leandra and Bethany what had happened. He left to gather the others and discuss the latest turn of events involving me.

Bethany sat with me for a while but didn't try to speak to me. I needed to come out of this on my own or not at all.

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Time skipping, yay. There won't be much of that going on anymore after the next chapter. I have a few things planned, but I need to be in Act 3 to really do anything. Then it's on to Inquisition! This chapter could not be left out. I had intended to skip over this, but I realized that I actually need to write this for character purposes.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Eight: Unforgiven**

 

 

* * *

There are a few things I know for certain. I have been in Thedas for three years. I live in a big ass house where I don't have to share a bed, but still live with my family. My best friend was taken to the Circle. I have a general hate for all Templars.

The last one I'm not one hundred percent on since there's this one guy that can't speak to me without making himself look stupid. I can never remember his name, but I do remember that he's the one that took Bethany to the Circle. I liked to visit her once a week, something that wasn't allowed, but they couldn't stop me from climbing the walls.

Oh, and one more thing. My life before Thedas was getting hazy. I couldn't remember much of anything that didn't relate to my family and my farm. It sucked, in a way. Though, I thought of it as a blessing. My made up life felt more real than my real life. It made lying to people easier. Not that that was actually a good thing.

These days I spent most of my time with Merrill when I wasn't with Varric or spending time with my... er, the Hawke family. I had too much time on my hands and I got into a lot of trouble as a result. Leandra was disappointed in me until I explained the problem. Then she made me go with her to spend time with Gamlen. After one visit I promised her I would try like hell to stay out of trouble.

I still spent time at the Chantry garden every week. I learned everything I could about Thedas. I spent some time with Isabela at the Rose. I went out of my way to make that one Templar uncomfortable. Let's just say I did a lot of stuff. I had helped Hawke a lot lately. I really didn't like dealing with the Arishok or that Qunari that saved me years ago.

"I would have told him to burn the bodies," I said as Hawke and I made our way home. I was worn out and ready to go my ass to sleep early as hell. Like, noonish early.

"I did earn the Arishok's respect by not hiding them," Hawke replied.

"True that," I muttered. "Hey look, Gamlen's here. I wonder what he wants?" Gamlen was really the last person I wanted to see. We had never and would never get along. He was trying to ask Sandal where Leandra was when he spotted us.

"There you are!" He shouted acting as though he was actually happy to see us both. "Where's your mother? Is she feeling alright?"

I was thoroughly confused by what he said, but let Hawke speak.

"I'm sure she's alright," he told Gamlen. "Why are you so upset?"

"She didn't show up for our weekly visit," he explained irritably. "Is she ill? She  _is_ here, isn't she?"

It came to light that Leandra had a suitor, something that none of us had known. I guess she didn't want to worry anyone, but the whole lilies thing set off major red flags. Gamlen headed home in case she was waiting for him. Hawke and I had to wait till night to look for her. Why in the hell we had to do that, I had no idea, but at this point, I'd take it. I just wanted to find her alive and well. She was one of the closest things I'd had to a mother since my grandmother had passed away.

* * *

We found Gamlen interrogating a kid in Lowtown that basically refused to give him any more information. I was ready to beat the kid's head in when Hawke stepped up and bribed him into telling us what he knew. At this point I was convinced she was still alive and was taking care of some guy that had gotten into trouble. Avaline agreed on following the trail of blood and Fenris wisely kept his trap shut. We weren't exactly getting along since I tended to side with mages.

The blood trail led us to the foundry. I was not so sure at this point. I wasn't so brave at this point either.

"Hawke, I've got a bad feeling," I said, voice shaking. "I remember this place."

"We have to go in," Hawke snapped before swinging the door open and stepping inside.

I would like to take a moment to say, I am not afraid of the dark. I still have a lingering fear of undead things. I remember finding that girl's finger in a sack here. I... I really did not want to go back in there. I had to though. I couldn't abandon Hawke or Leandra. Like hell was I doing that to them!

I followed Hawke and the others inside. This place was still as gross and bloody as it was before. We started our search, splitting up to look around. I was avoiding the back. I tried so hard to ignore Hawke's voice and the hope and fear it contained. I felt like that inside. The woman had taken me in. I owed her my life.

We found a trap door that hadn't been there the last time we'd entered this hell hole. I was nervous about going down there. I could only imagine how Hawke felt. To have your mother's life on the line. I almost knew exactly how he felt. Instead of chasing down a possible killer I had tried to hold myself together through an endless stream of doctors and hospitals while the killer slowly ate at one of the last people I really cared about. I would see this through. I would not run from reality this time.

We made our way down the ladder into the lower section of the foundry. Unfortunately for me, we met opposition in the form of demons and shades. I hadn't fought a lot of demons and I really did not like even looking at them. The rage demons kinda reminded me of the lava slugs in Ocarina of Time. Can you say pain in the ass? Too bad they didn't just go out like the lava slugs when you hit them. That would be too easy. Plus, I tended to get burns from them.

When everything had settled down, Hawke spotted a woman lying on a table. Heart in my throat, I followed him over. It wasn't her. I sighed with relief. I felt kinda sorry that Alessa had met her end here, but it was dwarfed by the relief.

A few turns later had me gagging. The smell was horrible. Kinda like being trapped in a pit with disease ridden corpses. Not that I actually know what that smells like. It's just what I imagine it would smell like. We also found a note, but there had been several of those already and I didn't want to read them. Not far from the note Hawke found Leandra's locket. I felt sick. I guess we were on the right path, but I didn't want to think of how it could end.

As we went farther in, we found a place that looked a bit like someone's bedroom. The second Hawke stepped farther in a ton of shades came out of the floor. I hated how those bastards appeared. It always made me feel uncomfortable, like I was walking on shades all day and they could pop up at any second. It seemed like it was true down here.

Once they were dispatched we got a chance to look around. The guy really needed to learn to clean up after himself. There was paper everywhere on the floor. Clothes strewn in random places. It was like an OCD nightmare. That's not even mentioning the necromancy books.

"Is that?" I asked dumbly as I stared at a portrait set up on an easel. "Is that Leandra?"

"It looks like her," Hawke growled. "We need to find her. Now."

"Uh," I squeaked out. "Lead the way Hawke."

It wasn't long before we found the guy. Go figure he just had to be a mage. He was kneeling next to a high backed chair, but stood the second we got into the room. It didn't seem like he knew we were there yet as he walked around the front of the chair. I guess there was someone in it. Then he looked up, right at Hawke.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said rather calmly. His voice was ridiculously annoying. "Leandra was so sure you'd come for her."

"Where is she?" Hawke demanded.

The guy grinned in a way that made me nervous. I hate it when people do that. "You will never understand my purpose," the guy said ominously. "Your mother was chosen because she was special and now she is part of something... greater."

Talk about a creep.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Hawke said, uncertain as to what the guy was talking about.

"I do," I snapped.

"Release my mother and we'll let you go," Hawke continued, ignoring me.

"She's here," the guy said in an even more annoying tone. "She's waiting for you. I have done the impossible! I have touched the face of the Maker and lived!"

Hawke shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. This guy was insane and he had done something horrible.

"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?" he asked. I had a feeling he wasn't actually asking. "Love. I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes. Her skin. Her delicate fingers. And at last... her face. Oh, this beautiful face." I stopped listening.

_Do you know what the most powerful force in the universe is? Love._ Those were the same words my grandfather had spoken so many years ago. At a time when I had hurt so badly. Hearing this deranged bastard speak those same words meant to comfort me in a hard time filled me with rage.  _It transcends death. I still love your grandmother, your parents, and your aunt. Love is something that doesn't go away when you lose someone close to you._

What had once been Leandra stood up and turned to look at us. Her movements were jerky, puppeted. It wasn't right. The guy suddenly summoned a bunch of desire demons, shades, and... undead things. I shudder to think about it. This was not going to be an easy fight. Though, I can honestly say you have not lived until you've stabbed a naked demon in the boob. Such fun.

All the while Leandra jerked and spasmed erratically. I tried to keep an eye on her and fight at the same time. I looked up at the wrong time and felt claws slice into my left arm, forcing me to drop my dagger. Of all the damn times for a distraction! But it was over shortly after I was hurt. Fenris had saved my ass again.

Breathing hard, I watched as Hawke approached the now dieing shadow of a woman. "Mother!" He shouted as she fell. I felt my heart break for him, Bethany, and myself.

"I knew you would come," she said slowly.

"Don't I always?" Hawke asked, sounding bitter.

"Shh," Leandra soothed. "Don't fret, darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now... I'm free. I get to see Carver again... and your father, but you'll be here alone."

"I'll be fine mother," Hawke told her. His voice cracked with unshed tears. "I still have Korbin."

"My little boy has become so strong," she mused, breath slowing. "I love you. You've always made me so proud."

* * *

Hawke and I had hardly made it home without breaking down. We had gone our separate ways once we had gotten inside. I curled in on myself, trying to block out the world. It hurt on more than one level. Quentin had parroted words my grandfather had used to keep me from completely breaking before he passed away. I had lost another person I cared for. I won't lie, I was completely bitter. I had put so much trust into Leandra and that crazy bastard had taken her away.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I stood and made my way to Hawke's room. I knew he wouldn't really want to talk, but I needed to. It was so damn selfish of me, but I needed it.

"Hawke?" I said as I tapped on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." It was just loud enough I could hear him. I walked in and sat down next to him. He looked miserable.

"Misery loves company," I said lamely. "I can't... I don't want to be by myself right now. I know it's selfish of me, but... it hurt's Hawke. I can't even... I do know how it feels to lose someone so close to you."

"Is that why you..." he started." Is that why you became so detached before you came here?"

"Yes," I said sadly. "I'm not sure if I ever told you this before, but I spent almost four years in that state. I'd probably still be living like that if Flemeth hadn't taken pity on me. I forgot that I was supposed to continue to live after those that I loved passed away."

"Does it ever get any better... any  _easier_?" he asked, pain evident in his voice.

"Yes... and no." I told him. "You just have to remember to live. You have to remember to keep their memory alive by keeping yourself alive."

"Thank you, Korbin." Hawke said slowly. "I am truly glad to have such a great friend as I have in you and the others."

"No," I said. "Thank  _you_. If you, Fenris, and Anders hadn't found me, I don't know where I'd be right now. Probably dead."

Hawke smiled sadly. "Probably."

I returned it with my own watery smile. "Yeah, probably."

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Leading Us Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just to clarify on the chapter title, it's actually Vitamin R (Leading Us Along) by Chevelle. The lyrics actually fit this chapter fairly well (I think) considering what's happening at this point. Dragon Age 2 is almost over. Only a few more chapters to go before the real story starts. Korbin needs to spend some quality time with her friends first. Shit get's real in the next chapter. At this point, I really need to know what people think. Please leave a review. I don't ask often, but when I do I need them.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Nine: Leading Us Along**

 

 

* * *

Hawke was the Champion and Kirkwall had gone to shit despite his hard work. We still muddled through Leandra's death, but we did not repeat my mistake. I wouldn't let him become me before I arrived in Thedas.

Kirkwall was no longer the relatively care free city it once was. We were now choosing sides of all things. I stuck by Hawke in his decision to back the mages and not the Templars. Needless to say, my favorite Templar wouldn't even speak to me now. Granted, he was only my favorite because he got embarrassed so quickly when talking to a woman that wasn't under his command. Knight-Captain Cullen, I think it was. Eh, whatever.

Knight-Commander Meredith was trying her damnedest to make life in Kirkwall hell. I couldn't even climb the tower walls without being afraid of getting caught and jailed at this point. I hadn't seen Bethany in weeks. The bitch was cracking down on mages and making it harder for us to hide Anders and Hawke's beloved (I'm cackling as I write this) Merrill. Who would have thought? We gave them both a key to the house just in case they had to hide.

Speaking of. I was spending more time with Anders helping him out with the mage underground. I owed a lot of mages my life and I figured they'd be happy to know I was helping others. Unfortunately, this meant I was also spending more time with Justice. I had no idea how that whole thing worked and I honestly didn't want to know. I just made faces at Anders when Justice was showing out a little too much. The spirit made me really,  _really_  uncomfortable.

Fenris was avoiding me at all costs. According to Isabela he thought I had something going on with Anders. Nope. Nuh-uh. No fucking way in hell. He was a good looking guy, but I really could not handle his poor me attitude for more than a few hours. Which is saying something. Fenris also wasn't helping Hawke as much. I learned that it was because of his former master.

What can I say? I'm out of touch with a lot of things.

I spent a lot of time with Varric and Isabela. They kept me sane. I made up wild stories with them about people we didn't even know. It was fun and kept shit in perspective. They would annoy me with questions about that one Templar I liked to bother, but they knew I just liked to annoy him. Like they liked to annoy me with... you know what, that was confusion waiting to happen. You get the point. I'm sure.

I found myself with the opposite problem I was having just a few years ago. I now had no time on my hands. Sometimes I would just say fuck it all to the things I had to do, ditch out, and go talk to Avaline. She was still the sane one, but even she was preparing for shit to get real. It seemed like everyone was getting ready for a huge fight to happen.

I won't lie, I was fucking nervous. I'm not a part of this world (funny how I'm just now thinking of this after all these years) and I'm preparing to lay down my life for people I don't even know. People I'll never in a million fucking years meet.

But I was ready to throw myself into whatever was about to happen. I kept Flemeth's words close about not being here forever or never leaving, but at this point I was pretty committed to this world. I felt more strongly about Thedas than I ever had felt about Earth. And the bitch about it was that I knew less about Thedas. It just didn't matter to me. Thedas was more of a home to me now than Earth was the whole twenty five years I had spent there.

As I said, I'd lay down my life for people I didn't even know. It's strange to think of how much I've changed.

* * *

"But what I'm saying is that  _if_ there's a huge fight, who will you stand with?" I pushed angrily. I had been arguing with people for days now. "Will you stand by Hawke or that bitch of a Knight-Commander?"

"We are not discussing this again, Korbin!" Fenris snapped. "You're becoming just as bad as everyone else in this city. You know I feel that Hawke made the wrong choice!"

"Damnit Fenris!" I yelled at him. "Why can't you just answer the damn question?"

"Because I do not know at present!" He yelled back. "You know I owe Hawke my life, but I cannot be forced to choose right now."

"Fine," I groaned. "I just want to know where everyone stands and no one is giving me an answer. Except Varric. He's the only one aside from Anders, but we both know why Anders is on his side."

"Of course he is," Fenris sighed. "He's the only one aside from yourself that has sworn their undying loyalty to Hawke."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, eying the elf in front of me.

"It simply means that you both decided a long time ago that you'll follow him where ever he leads," he said calmly. "Not everyone has put that much faith in him. Not even his beloved Blood Mage."

"Someone's jealous," I said trying to lighten my tone. "What's going on there?"

"There is nothing 'going on there,'" Fenris snarled. "I would advise you to keep silent in such matters since you yourself are so in love with that damn abomination!"

"Whoa there!" I yelped, throwing my hands up in surrender. Eyes wide. "There's nothing going on there either. Never has been. Forget I even said anything."

Fenris gave me a strange look but didn't say anything about it. "Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked instead.

"Oh, I just want to know who may or may not kill me," I said flippantly. Like it wasn't something that actually bothered me.

"Why would you believe that any of us would willingly kill you?" Fenris asked, confusion clear on his face.

I let out a loud sigh. "I don't belong here. Not only that, I don't have a good past with friends sticking by me when I need them the most."

"I don't believe that," he told me evenly. "I don't believe that you don't belong here. You've done all that you can to- mostly- fit into Thedas. You belong here as much as anyone."

I let out a laugh. "You've been drinking again. I can tell. You don't get all mushy when you're sober."

"I suppose you're right," he laughed.

To have someone I don't exactly get along with tell me that I  _did_ belong meant a lot to me. In the end it was possible that Fenris would side with Hawke and the mages after all. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Anders, Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Aveline," I said, counting the names off on my fingers. "Those are the people I know for a fact have your back in a fight against Meredith."

It was at least two weeks after my conversation with Fenris. I hadn't really had much time to talk to Hawke since then. We'd both been busy. He with getting mages out of trouble and me with interrogating our friends on where they stood with Hawke.

Hawke laughed. "Planning a secret rebellion against me with Fenris?"

I looked up like a deer caught in the headlights before I realized he was laughing at me. "Yeah, well, you know. Gotta keep all my options open. Right?"

He laughed again. "Good to see your humor is still intact. You know you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I'm not gonna lie, this was more for me," I sighed. "You know that whole friends not being there thing. I feel really stupid for thinking they'd turn against us... you. Aw hell! You know what I mean!"

"Thankfully, I do." Hawke chuckled. "You need to relax. There's enough going on without you stressing yourself further with thoughts of who's going to stab you in the back."

"You're right," I said glumly. "I've just never been in a massively life or death situation like this before. I feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff waiting for someone to push me off."

"Please try to relax, Korbin," he said with a concerned look. "You'll kill yourself before you ever make it into a fight at this point. Go see Anders. He might have something to help you relax."

I could hear the implication in his voice and I glared at him. "Really? Really?! You too? What has the world come to that suddenly everyone thinks there's something going on between me and mister-my-life-is-so-horrible-because-no-one-understands-me? Don't get me wrong, he's my friend. But gods fucking damn that shit!"

Hawke laughed at me as I made my way out of the house. Damn him and his weird ideas.

* * *

"Merrill!" I yelled into her tiny ass house. "Hey! Merrill! Where the hell are you girl?!"

I listened as a stream of sorry's issued from her room. "I'm so sorry, Korbin! I didn't hear you knock!"

"I didn't knock," I laughed. "I yelled. Just as good as knocking, but no one can ignore you."

"Why would I ignore you? Fenris maybe, but he'd never... sorry," she said as she caught herself.

"That's ok," I smiled. "It's just the way I am. You should know. I've been doing it for years now."

Merrill thought about it for a moment. "You have, haven't you?"

I simply smiled at her. Merrill was a good friend despite that fact that she was kind of scatter brained. I tried to help her out as often as she helped me.

"Did you need something?" She asked. I caught before she could backtrack on me.

"No," I said quickly. "I just thought I'd come by and see you. Shit could get real any day now and I want to spend time with everyone before then. I have the weirdest feeling that I'll never see any of you again after... whatever happens."

"Hawke told me you were hurting," Merrill said sadly. "I guess I just couldn't see that until now. You always seem so happy."

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "I am happy most of the time. I just don't ever seem to stay that way. I guess it's a side effect of living in my world for so long. We're stuck in this unnatural loop of suck and there's no way out of it. We don't have to fight to survive anymore, so we fall into bad habits like mine. I just can't stay happy. I feel like I've been relatively happy for too long."

"Why?" She asked, catching me off guard with the short question. At my look, she elaborated. "Why only relatively happy and not just happy?"

I gave her a sad smile. "I'm lonely."

"But you have so many friends!" Merrill exclaimed. "How could you feel lonely?"

"You have Hawke," I said with another sigh. "I don't have anyone. I'm lonely. Going to the Rose can't fix emptiness of the heart."

"Oh," she said sadly. "I understand now. Maybe we could find someone for you!"

"No," I told her. "That wouldn't be fair. I couldn't tell them who I really am and that would just be a whole lot of suck."

"Then," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

I smiled then. "You help me every time I talk to you. You're a great friend Merrill and I could not ask for more than that."

* * *

"So," I said uncomfortably. "What's new?"

Aveline didn't even look up from her desk. "Ask what you came to ask. I'm busy."

I looked at the floor. Damn. "I guess I'll go then."

She looked up then. "I'm sorry, Korbin. People have been coming in all day bothering me with petty things. What do you need?"

"Oh," I said slowly. "It's nothing. I just came to talk. That's all. Like you said, you've been busy. We haven't had any time to talk lately."

She let out a long, tired sigh. "Reports of rouge mages have been coming in like crazy. People feel better handing them over to the city guard than the Templars. They feel that the Knight-Commander is ruining their lives."

"I know the feeling," I said turning the small chair in front of her desk backward and sitting in it the wrong way. "I haven't been able to visit Bethany since she tightened security. It sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aveline said sincerely. "I know how much she means to you."

I sighed for the millionth time that day. "She's my best friend, Aveline. I kinda feel lost without her. I've almost been arrested a ton of times since she's been gone. I hate that woman and what she's doing to good people."

"Not all mages are like Bethany. You know that as well as I do," she lightly scolded.

"I know," I said sadly. "It's just... hell, I don't know. She's one of the first real friends I've had in a long time. I feel really fucking lost without her."

"I know what you mean. When I lost Wesley..." Aveline paused to collect her thoughts. It wasn't often that she talked about her dead husband. "I felt like I would never love again. I felt like no one would ever understand me again. Surprisingly enough, you do a pretty good job of understanding me and all the rest of our friends."

"Glad I'm at least a little help," I said with a smile. I stood up and headed for the door. I had other people to talk to that day. I stopped short and as an after though I said, "By the way, don't ever talk to Fenris when he's been drinking. He get's mushy." I heard Aveline laugh as I walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Bela," I said, sitting in a chair across from her in the Hanged Man. "Up to anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," She said. "But a little birdie told me that you are. Saying goodbye already, love?"

"Just in case," I told her. "You never know what's going to happen these days."

"That you don't. You know I don't like all that mushy stuff," Isabela frowned.

I grinned in reply. "I know. I was just going to say thanks for all you've done for me and go see Varric."

"Good girl," she said, laughing. "Get on then. You said your peace."

I smiled the pirate and got up to wander to Varric's room. He was writing like he usually was when no one was around.

"Hey," I said, catching his attention.

"Well, well, well," Varric smiled. "Haven't seen you around lately. Coming to say goodbye?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I just know," he told me. "Now, what've you got for me. You better make it good or I'll be disappointed."

I smiled. "You're making this difficult on purpose. Aren't you?" Varric returned the smile and let me continue. "Honestly, I don't know what to say. You've been there for me from the start. Granted, Anders found me, but you've had your own part to play. You taught me a lot about Thedas and how things work here. I don't think I could ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"Shorty," He said sadly. "We're friends. You don't have to repay me."

I sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to do this. "I know that. I just feel like I owe you. I feel like I owe everyone. I owe Hawke the most."

"We all owe Hawke, Korbin. It's part of what bands us all together," Varric sighed. "I don't regret recruiting him. He's become a great friend in the time I've known him."

I let out a laugh. "Who are you kidding. He's giving you the greatest writing material ever."

"That he is, Shorty. That he is."

* * *

What the hell are you writing now?" I asked Anders as I walked into his clinic.

"My Manifesto," he said simply, scrawling a few more lines.

"Uh-huh," I countered. "Any particular reason?"

Anders didn't answer. He was too busy.

"Oh come on!" I snapped. "I hardly ever see you these days and when I actually have the time you want to write. What the hell, man?"

He looked up like a scorned little boy. "Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind and I wanted to get it all written down."

"Oh, I know," I said easily. "I was just trying to snap you out of it to talk for a bit."

"What about?" Anders asked. "Surly I'm the last person you want to have a conversation with."

"Actually," I laughed. "You are the last person. I've talked to everyone else already. I figured you were busy with patients."

"Not recently, no," he said sadly. "Most people have been thrown in jail and I've been avoiding people in general."

"Ah," I said slowly. "The Justice going crazy thing. Don't worry. I just came to say goodbye. At least, that's what everyone says I'm saying."

"Why?" Anders asked, concerned. "Why say goodbye if you aren't going anywhere? You aren't leaving, right?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "I'm not. I just have this feeling like I am. Like whatever storm is creeping up is the end of life in Thedas for me. I don't like it, but I at least want to be able to say that I said goodbye to my friends before I go."

"That," he stalled. "That actually makes a bit of sense. We don't know if you're here to stay or if you're going home."

"No," I corrected. "Not home. Just back. This is home now. I love Thedas and I don't want to leave, but there are things I need to take care of. Home or not."

"I can understand that," he told me sadly.

"Do me a favor, would ya?" I asked out of the blue. Anders gave me a confused look. "Don't you ever let him take over who you are. Set boundaries. I don't care what you think, I know for a fact that spirits that mean good can turn into demons if they try too hard."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he answered me. "I can do that."

"Good," I said. "He's getting too comfortable in your skin. You need to stay you. You irritate the shit out of me sometimes, but you're a good friend."

Sometimes I hate all my stupid foresight. Trust me, that shit is truly stupid.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten: 1000 Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I very highly suggest listening to 1000 Eyes by Saliva. I have known since I started writing this story that this song was going with this chapter.
> 
> Updated 3/1/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Ten: 1000 Eyes**

 

 

* * *

Orsino and Meredith were at each others' throats again. On a normal day, I would have laughed at their stupidity, but things were getting heated in Lowtown. The duo was just about to get into it big time. There was no telling what would happen if Hawke didn't step in. I ran along side him, Varric, and Aveline. He had wanted Anders to come with us, but the guy was nowhere to be seen.

That is until someone mentioned the Grand Cleric.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you!" Anders said, making his grand entrance. "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals!" He smacked his staff on the ground. "While those that lead us bow to their Templar jailers."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked under my breath. No one answered me. Then again, most people ignored me anyway. "Someone stop him, please?"

I wasn't the only one that wanted him to shut up. The look on Hawke's face said the same.

"How dare you speak-" Orsino began but was cut off by Anders talking over him and smacking his staff on the ground again. My sarcastic thoughts had me laughing.  _Oh damn! He means it, guys!_

"The circle has failed us, Orsino!" Anders continued, going Justice on us. "Even you should see that! The time has come to act. There can be no half measures."

"Anders," Hawke warned, "what have you done?"

"There can be no turning back," Anders finished.

I gulped. "That doesn't sound good. At all."

I had hardly gotten the words out when the ground started to shake and shift. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed, just before the Chantry exploded in a shower of glass, rock, and bright red light. Dust and fire rained down on Kirkwall in waves. I stared at where the building had once been in complete shock. What the hell had he done?

"There can be no peace." That was all he said.

"Why?" Orsino asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I removed the chance of compromise," Anders answered like he had everything figured out. "Because there is no compromise."

"The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic," Meredith said, hysteria creeping into the edges of her voice, "the Chantry destroyed." She turned to address all the people that were there, mostly Templars. "As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment! Every mage in the Circle is to be executed- immediately!"

I gasped as Orsino spoke. "The Circle didn't do this! Champion, you can't let her! Help stop this madness."

"And I demand you stand with us!" Meredith snapped. "Even you must see that this outrage must not be tolerated."

"It can't be stopped now," Anders said. "You must decide now."

Hawke looked over at me, but I was seething. Enraged at both Anders and Meredith. I was liable to make a stupid decision, so I left it up to him. He turned to Orsino. "It won't be easy, but we'll defend you."

"You are a fool, Champion," Meredith snapped, irritable as always. "Kill them all! I will rouse the rest of the Order!"

"Heartless bitch," I yelled, throwing myself into the fight that followed her departure. I would not allow innocent people to die because one of my  _friends_  decided to take matters into his own hands and some crazy bitch thought she was doing what was best for everyone.  _Fuck that!_

I swung on a Templar. I missed more often than I hit, but  _dammit_  I was not going to let them get to Bethany! I cut a few of them and others took them down. Orsino stood and fought with us. He, thankfully, was not a coward like some others were.  _Fenris._

I snarled as the fight came to an end. I was not happy and I had a mage in my sights. I was  _pissed_. Anders had planted his ass on a crate like he had nothing in this world to worry about. I'd fucking give him something to worry about. I could hardly even hear what Hawke was saying, but Anders made one thing sure as shit. He  _wanted_  to die. I wouldn't allow it. I stopped Hawke with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me." With those two words, he stepped aside.

Seething, I stepped towards Anders. I'm pretty sure everyone expected me to kill him with all the rage I was showing. That wasn't the case. I grabbed his shoulder and shoved, hard. "You fucking think this is it?" I snapped. "This isn't over."

Anders tried to speak, but I stopped him. "Shut the fuck up and let me speak! You don't have that fucking right anymore!" I took a deep breath. "I fucking told you to keep a boundary. I fucking told you not to let him take charge and what did you do? You fucking betrayed me!"

At this point, people were looking ashamed for him. Everyone had finally arrived, but I didn't care. I was going to say my peace. "You don't get a fucking choice anymore. You took that from yourself when you let him tell you what to do! You don't have a single fucking ally in this world! _I owed you my life._ Now, I don't owe you  _shit_. You're dead to me, Anders. You better fucking hope I never see you again. Next time it'll be your fucking head!" Push. "Get the fuck out of my sight!" Push. "I don't ever want to even hear your fucking name!" Push. He hit the ground. Got up. Stumbled. Turned tail and ran. I had started crying half way through. My heart broke with the realization that he was only ever for himself. Anders had betrayed my friendship and that of all our friends.

Hawke rubbed my shoulder. I'm not sure when he got there. "Let's get to the Gallows."

* * *

The city was burning. I felt like I was burning with it. The rage still hadn't simmered down, but I was dealing with it. Our arrival at the Gallows had been wrought with fire and flying Templars. The latter actually made me laugh.

Just as we had been about to pull the mages together and possibly make a retreat, that bitch had arrived. My favorite Templar in tow. If I hadn't been mad before, I was now. I had a new found hatred for that bitch since this shit had started. She was fucking batshit. Orsino had actually thought he could talk some sense into her. I could have told him otherwise. She wasn't all there. Probably never had been. The lights were on, but nobody was home. I'm sure you get the point.

During the talk I noticed Fenris, standing at the cunts side. I sneered. He always talked about being treated like a dog, now he was allowing someone to do it to him all over again. I was going to slap the shit out of him when this was over. If either of us survived. He changed sides at the last moment. I kinda wanted to kick him. Someone needed to fill him in on what I did to friends that betrayed me. Then again, Fenris had told me before this that he wasn't sure what he intended to do. I should just be grateful that he sided with us in the end.

Orsino's speech was impressive... Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It sucked, but it did the job for the mages gathered. I took a moment while Hawke was... saying his goodbyes, to talk to Bethany.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do when this shit is over, but someone owes me a trip to Val Royeaux or something!" I snarked.

Bethany laughed and handed me a leather pack she'd carried with her. "Here, you can take this with you when you go."

I took it slowly. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"It just feels like the thing to do," she answered. "I don't want you to forget me if this doesn't work out."

I tried to come up with something to say, but in the end, I just told her thank you. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I didn't plan on looking through it now. Too much shit to do. In the end, Hawke gave a truly impressive speech. Asking me to tag the enemy, but try not to get tangled in a fight. I was good at that. I decided I'd stay low and cut some knee caps. It was a sound plan in my mind. Things... don't always go as planned.

Orsino turned coward and several mages followed him. I went from laughing in mid-fight at flying Templars to running for my life. Knee caps be damned! I was not getting puked on! I hugged the corners and let my friends take it down. I wasn't getting in on that and dying. They knew my fear of undead things. Unfortunately, there were plenty of dead things to go around.

When Hawke finally pulled what I could only describe as the core from its head, I lost it. I ran for the railing and puked my guts out. That was a little too much for me to handle. Squeamish or not, that was fucking gross! It just wasn't over yet. Not even close.

* * *

"Here we are, Champion," Meredith drawled. "At long last."

I felt like I could rip her head off. She was so smug. I fucking hated it.

"I imagine you've wanted to be rid of me for some time now," Hawke retorted. Go, Hawke!

"I bear you no ill will," she said in return. "You brought this on yourself."

"Brought this on ourselves?" I asked. "Are you fucking stupid? None of us caused this. You did!" I started towards her, but Fenris picked my short ass up and basically removed me.

"Quiet, girl," she sneered. "This has nothing to do with you."

I growled and fought to get free. I can't fucking believe this hag just called me girl! "Take that back or I'll rip your fucking head off and shove it up your-" Fenris covered my mouth to keep me quiet. I tried to bite his hand, but it didn't work out that way.

"You are no mage," she said to Hawke, "but in supporting them you've elected to share their fate."

The Knight-Captain stepped up, getting in her way. "Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."

"You will do as I command, Cullen," she said firmly.

"No!" Cullen answered. "I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad, but this has gone too far."

My eyes widened when Meredith drew her sword. "I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!"

Somewhere near me, I heard Varric say Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks. I snorted as Fenris let me go. We were about to fight the grand bitch herself. I just knew it. Her sword turned into a lightsaber on crack and she started muttering about how they were all falling prey to blood magic. Cullen dared her to go through him. I was standing next to him and still couldn't believe the one-eighty he'd done. I'd have to thank him later.

I let out a slight cough as she said something while swinging her glow stick around. "Well," I said to anyone that could hear me. "That escalated quickly!" I'm kinda surprised no one groaned at my bad joke. Everyone went into the fight with a battle cry. I just screamed knee caps.

The bitch was tough. I wasn't really doing much in the way of chopping off her legs. I don't know where the hell she was getting all this damned stamina from, but this shit sucked.

Then the statues started moving.

It added to the trouble we were already having. Every other person had to save my ass. I went for the ankles in hopes that they were weak there. It didn't do a ton of good, but it gave me a solid target I could reach. I now regret having never improved my bow skills. When this was over I was so working on that shit. A smaller statue sent me flying and I crashed to the ground. Varric helped me up and asked if I was ok. Nothing was broken that I knew of so I simply nodded. I was going to hurt like hell when this was over.

I was trying like hell to contribute, but I just wasn't that good. In short, it sucked. I would probably never be as good as the people around me, but that was ok cause I still tried my damnedest. It seemed like it wasn't good enough, but the tides were starting to turn. The bitch was getting tired. I noticed a statue at the last moment, one of the last of them, and started towards it. I could at least try to keep this one off Hawke's back while he dealt with Meredith.

I ran at it but noticed Cullen in a bad spot. He was about to get hit by the one behind him! I kicked it up a notch and sprinted at him, it almost looked like I was going to attack him. I slammed into his side as he brought his shield up to block me. The statue's arm swung right through where we had just been. I laid on the ground, not moving. I hurt all over. I had just barreled full speed into a heavily armored man to save his life.

"Ow," I grunted. "I'm never doing that again."

"Are you alright?" I heard beside me. Cullen.

"No, I'm not," I groaned as I rolled over. "Running into metal never feels good. At least we aren't dead." I looked up just in time to see the killing blow. "But she is."

When we joined the others to watch her turn into a statue herself, I got close to watch her eyes go last. It was almost funny. Things got brighter the second she was dead. I laughed loudly and turned around to tell everyone what I thought of the situation.

I was greeted by a bright green field. My house in the distance.

* * *

The Templars stood down from Hawke and his friends. There would be no more fighting today. It did not go unnoticed that someone was missing. Korbin wasn't among the bodies, but she just wasn't there. They expected to see her standing by the gate with a sarcastic remark about them taking forever. She wasn't there. They searched Kirkwall, but she was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: The next chapter will be a little... fillerish. Bear with me. This isn't over yet.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Where The River Flows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This song fits perfectly with this chapter. Where The River Flows by Collective Soul. I ended up writing a lot more than I meant to, so this is a pretty long chapter. I need to go back and replay DAI for the story. I can't remember a lot of what happened in my play through. I put Korbin through so much shit. Enjoy!
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Eleven: Where The River Flows**

* * *

 

I turned around to laugh at the situation, but what I saw... it wasn't my friends. Green fields stretched around me for acres. I could see my house. I... could see the well just a few feet away from me. What the hell was going on? I was just in a fight against Meredith and now I was home. Jax was nowhere to be seen. I could only guess that someone had caught him and either returned him to the horses or turned him in as a stray.

But then, hadn't I been gone for years? They'd either died from neglect or someone had taken them. Right? Was I crazy?

I looked down at myself. At the armor still in place. At the daggers still firmly in my hands. The leather pack weighing heavily on my back and shoulders. No, I wasn't crazy. I had been in Thedas. Now I was home. My four-wheeler was nowhere to be seen. That was ok, though. I had walked much further than this. There were only about six acres between me and the house. I'd be fine.

I started towards the house. As I got closer I could see my cousin Ray's car parked next to my beat up old truck. What was he doing here? Maybe he'd called and hadn't gotten an answer? He called me once a week to check on me, so maybe that was why he was there. On closer inspection, I could see a cop car in the driveway. How long had I been gone?

I watched them pull out and leave. They never even noticed me. I guess that was for the best. I didn't feel like explaining myself to more than one person. As it stood, Ray was probably going to have my ass committed.

 

* * *

 

Ray had freaked out when I came in the back door. I had only been missing a week and Ray had been here the whole time taking care of my animals. He had asked me a million questions about the way I was dressed. I promised I'd tell him everything, but I needed a few answers myself.

“Did you get Jax out of the neighbor's field?” I asked tiredly.

“What are you talking about?” Ray asked in turn. “Jax has been out with the other horses the whole time I've been here.”

“No,” I argued. “He was in the neighbor's back field. He escaped and I tried to get him, but...” I trailed off.

“But what?” I think he was scared of the answer. I was scared of the question.

“But I fell through the boards over the well,” I whispered, fear welling up. “How it this possible?”

“You what!” Ray yelled. “When the hell did that happen? Have you really been down there this whole time? I didn't even think to look there!” He kept yelling. Not at me, but at himself. He felt bad. I laid my hand on his shoulder with a sad smile.

“No,” I said sadly. “That's not exactly right. I have a story you need to hear. Just let me tell it and I'll let you decide what you want to do when it's over.” So I told him the story of my time in Kirkwall. I told him about Hawke and all the friends I had made. I told him everything. I laughed. I cried. Dear gods, did I cry. I let it all out.

“And now I'm home and I feel like my whole world has ended!” I cried. “I wish I could go back. I miss them all. They're going to get in trouble without me and I won't be there to make jokes about everything.”

Ray rubbed my back as I cried. Expression uncertain. I knew he couldn't decide if I was crazy or not. I spoke of Thedas with such emotion, it confused him.

“You... Aren't going to do anything crazy,” he asked slowly, “are you?”

I sniffled. “No.”

“Then there's nothing I can do about it,” he said. “Now is there?”

“No,” I repeated. “I value my life too much to do anything stupid.”

Ray smiled brightly. “There's the girl I used to know. I guess whatever happened to you was a good thing.”

I laughed through a sob and nodded spastically. “Yeah, they helped me find myself again. I'm going to miss those crazy bastards.”

 

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

I dug through my grandfather's room with a vengeance. I was a week into cleaning up the house. I had decided that, since I had finished fixing up what could be seen from the outside like the barn and the house, I needed to finally go through everything inside. I needed to finally move on from the deaths that had plagued me so long ago. I still couldn't come to terms with how much time had actually passed.

I took everything off his bed, ready to throw it out for a new one. I pushed the mattress off the bed and that's when I found it. An envelope addressed to me. I opened it slowly with no idea what I would find.

_Dear Korbin,_

_If you're reading this, chances are I'm gone from this world. I don't want you to spend your life mourning your old grandpa. Just know I'm happy and no longer in pain._

_I know cancer has been harder on you than it has been on me. I'm the only person you have left that still cares about family aside from Ray. I've raised you all these years with your grandmother, but now that she's gone it's just us. I'm watching you play that game you love so much as I write this. I think you called it Halo. I know you play to hide how much you hurt. I just hope you don't hurt for too long._

_I'm am so sorry that you've had to deal with so much death in your young life. First your parents, then poor Jordan, your grandmother, and now me. You have been so strong through everything. I want you to always remember that. You are strong. You always have been._

_I want you to be strong for me. I know it's not easy, but please don't let the weight of everything crush you. If you need to cry, you cry. If you need to scream, you scream. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger. Don't keep everything bottled up inside. It will kill you in the end._

_Know that we will always love you. No matter if we are gone or still alive. You are more than you seem to your own eyes. The right friends will see this in you._

_Love always,_

_Grandpa Max._

A sob broke free. He had left this for me years ago. I was too broken to find it. It did confirm one thing for me.

I needed to find my way back to Thedas.

 

* * *

 

 

**One Year after my return**

Nightmares plagued my sleep. I had a hard time falling asleep these days. Memories of demons passed kept me awake at night, much as they had for the past year. It made me wonder if I did the right thing in running Anders off when maybe someone should have killed him where he sat.

I thought about a lot of things from my time in Thedas. I just didn't dwell on them to the point where I couldn't function. I went out of my way to do new things every week. No more routine. No more falling into myself and never crawling out. I owed my friends and my grandfather that much.

It was late and I couldn't sleep for anything. I opted to wander the fields and look at the stars. It was a warm summer night and I fucking loved it. Metallica played in my ears, earbuds firmly in place. It was a beautiful night, just like so many before it. The high grass tickled my hands. Come fall I'd have to harvest the hay and then I'd be wandering barren fields.

I felt kinda funny walking around with a leather pack, but I had done it for too long to stop now. Besides, I didn't want Bethany's gift to me out of my sight. My daggers and armor were in the pack. Just in case, but nothing ever happened. Tonight would be no different. I knew that. I knew I was going back, but I could still hope till the day I died. Hell, I'd sold or given away all my animals just in case. Except for Jax.

The next night I decided to take Jax out with me. I knew he hadn't actually been there when I saw Flemeth fly over. She'd neglected to tell me a few things. I still liked to ride him through the fields at night. His dapple gray coat almost blending in with the night. I knew he appreciated the ride as much as I did. He was a reminder of Thedas. I adored him for the unintentional part he had played.

The grass shifted against Jax's sides as I walked him towards the gate to his paddock. We were still a ways out, so there was plenty of time to admire the bright stars above us. It was a small comfort, but it was still there. The stars weren't the same ones I saw in Thedas. They were the ones from my childhood. I hummed Thoughtless by Korn, an old favorite of mine. A smile on my face.

There was a loud explosion. A horse screamed. A flash of green. Then nothing.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Roundtable Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Dorian out for the next chapter.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

 

 

 

 

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Twelve: Roundtable Revival**

 

* * *

The cold was the first thing I noticed as I returned to consciousness. The second thing I noticed was something tugging on my right hand. I cracked my eyes open, but it was too damned bright! I tried again as I sat up slowly. I squinted at the leather tied around my hand and followed it up with my eyes. Jax looked down at me as though I was crazy. Horses. Go figure.

I used Jax to pull myself up off the ground and groaned in pain. I don't know what the hell happened to me, but I wish it fucking hadn't. Snow crunched under my feet and I looked up at my surroundings. I was in the mountains. The mountains of where? No fucking clue, but if the giant green hole in the sky was anything to go by, I was finally home.

"Well shit," I muttered to Jax. "This isn't good. Sundermount wasn't covered in snow. Where the hell am I? Ferelden?"

Jax snorted and shifted nervously. Right. I needed to find out where the hell I was and what the green shit in the sky was all about. Since the chances of someone seeing me were slim to none, I pulled my armor out of my bag and changed. It was cold as hell, but it was better to be cold for a bit than to be unprotected. Daggers and armor in place, I looked around to find a likely direction to set off in.

It wasn't that easy, though. I could be wandering for weeks in any given direction and not find people. My best bet would be to head for the giant green hole and hope like hell I found the good guys. Maybe I'd find Varric or Hawke ass deep in that shit. Who knows?

I mounted up and steered Jax towards the hole. If I was lucky, there would be a mostly clear route to it. Knowing my luck, though, I could end up having to climb a mountain. That wasn't an option as long as Jax was with me. I kicked him into a canter and rode towards what could only be a shit storm.

* * *

Jax's feet drug through the snow behind me. He was as tired as I was, if not more. We'd been at this for days already with no end in sight. Where were the people? My feet hurt. I couldn't build a fire. Jax was trying to eat my hair, like a dick. I was hungry myself, but I was conserving my granola bars. This was a frozen version of hell. I was sure of it.

This wasn't a place for a southerner to be. I was used to warm winters and hot summers. Like in Kirkwall. If I wasn't in Ferelden, I wanted to know where the hell I was. Hawke and Merrill had often spoken of the wet and cold. I knew what it should be like.

The smell of smoke drifted past my nose, but I ignored it. I was sure I was smelling things that weren't there. Jax had other plans. He almost took the reins out of my hand trying to go towards the smell. I pulled myself up on his back. I was tired and I was sure there was something wrong with me. The gelding took this as consent and started away from the path we'd taken so far.

Nothing seemed to change, though. Snow, trees, rocks, and sky were all I could see. Jax seemed sure this was the right path and he'd never been wrong before. But... this wasn't Earth. He wasn't used to Thedas like I was. This was home to me. Well, not the snow, but you get what I mean.

I got dizzy when Jax walked over a gated bridge. The gates were open and no one was guarding them. Pretty strange for Thedas, but I'd take it. I was hoping for a friendly military camp or a town. What I got was a mixture of both. We passed the end of a building and I faintly registered that this place had walls. I heard shouting, but I expected that. Unfamiliar rider and all that shit.

Someone pulled me off Jax and I know they were talking to me, but I couldn't get past the sight of Jax being taken in another direction. I yelled for him. Tried to fight off whoever had me to get to him. Exhaustion and hunger kicked in and knocked my ass out.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open slowly. I was warm and in no hurry to find out where I was. I wasn't ready to answer questions. I thought about going back to sleep, but someone was rudely talking wherever I was.

"But who is she?" a thickly accented female voice asked. "And for that matter where did she come from?"

"The Commander said he knows her from Kirkwall," came the reply from an English sounding guy. Yep, that sealed it. I was home. "He told me she was friends with Hawke, but he doesn't know much else about her."

"Then Varric knows her?" the woman asked.

I sat up suddenly and startled them both. "Did you just say Varric? As in Varric Tethras?"

The woman arched a dark eyebrow at me. "Yes, you know him?"

"Can I see him?" I asked excitedly. "I haven't seen him in what feels like forever and I really miss him."

"Herald?" she asked the man.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," he told her. "Let the Commander know she's awake, as well. I'm sure he'll want to know."

I watched as she left, but the guy she called Herald stayed. Ah damn, here come the questions.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Like shit," I told him honestly. "My throat hurts and my head is pounding from sitting up so fast."

"The healers say that if you'd been out there much longer you could have died," he informed me. "It's a good thing you found Haven when you did."

"Jax found it," I sighed. "Is he okay? My horse, I mean."

He smiled. "He's in the stables and complains to anyone that will listen."

"Yep," I snorted. "That sounds like Jax. I love that bastard, but he's horrible sometimes. I'm Korbin, by the way."

"Hunter Trevelyan," he said. "Or the Herald of Andraste, as many tend to call me."

"Whatever that means," I laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Hunter. I have the feeling we're going to be great friends and you're going to regret helping me."

"Why is that?" Hunter asked, confused.

"You'll never get rid of her, that's why."

I grinned at the dwarf as he stood in the doorway. "Varric! There you are!"

The dwarf walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. "I was wondering if you'd ever show up. This shit is just your sort of thing!"

"Yeah, well," I sighed. "You're gonna have to fill me in on the giant green hole in the sky. I don't remember that being there. Wherever the hell we are."

"Ferelden, Shorty," Varric laughed. "Try looking at a map once in a while and get your head out of the books and look at the sky from time to time. It helps."

In that one sentence, Varric told me everything I needed to know. Keep my mouth shut around strangers. Pretend I know where I am. Don't fuck up. "How long has it been since the last time I saw you? The only reason I left without saying goodbye is because I didn't want to get arrested or something."

Varric sighed. "Four years, Shorty. You could have at least written."

"Sorry," I said. "It feels like it's only been a year." I hoped like hell he got what I was saying, but he didn't give anything away.

"This is what happens when you're raised by traveling dwarven merchants, Shorty," Varric laughed. "You don't stay anywhere long enough to remember days and weeks and shit like that. I'm surprised you stayed in Kirkwall so long."

I smiled. "Yeah, well I made a lot of great friends. More like family."

Just then, a few more people crowded into the room. I was glad I had my own little bubble. Varric was sitting in it, but it was still my bubble. I didn't see anyone I knew, but Varric hadn't said that anyone else was here.

"Oh look, Shorty!" Varric said in mock shock. "You have visitors. I think I'll leave so you can talk."

"Varric Tethras," I snapped. "If you leave me here by myself I'll break all your fingers so you can't write another word or pull Bianca's trigger." I glared at him for good measure.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Just joking, Shorty. I wouldn't do that to you."

I let out a sigh of relief and let myself relax. Of course, he knew that would make me panic. He knew just about everything there was to know about me. "You better be," I muttered. "So, what's with the crowd?" Varric shrugged, as did Hunter. No one spoke for a while, but soon enough another face joined the crowd and she didn't leave me hanging.

"I am Mother Giselle," she said with a kind smile and a strange (read: Orlesian) accent. "How are you feeling?"

"My head, back, and throat hurt," I complained lightly. "Other than that, I'm just peachy."

She smiled brightly at me. "It is good that your humor is intact."

"Give me a few more hours and you'll wish I'd shut up," I grinned.

"I doubt that," she said with a kind smile. "You've gathered quite the crowd."

"It's all Varric's fault," I blurted. "He's already gotten me into trouble, but no one knows it yet."

"That I do not doubt," a red-headed woman said. Yet another Orlesian. "You are quite elusive, Korbin Mondshien. We hunted for you after the incident in Kirkwall, but you were nowhere to be found. You have eluded even me. That is quite the feat."

I shrugged. "I disappear and reappear when I please. This just happens to be a rare accident."

She gave me a rather unhappy look. She knew I was lying. I just smiled at her in a way that told her I knew what she knew and I wasn't saying anything. That was ok. If I stayed here as long as I thought I might, she'd find out the whole truth one day.

"Don't mind Leliana," Varric laughed, dispelling the tension. "She's the Inquisition's Spymaster and before this, she was the Left Hand of the Divine. Basically, a spy for the Chantry."

"Oh lovely," I muttered. "What am I getting myself into this time?"

"Well," Varric sighed. "If I could get everyone to leave I'd tell you exactly what you're getting yourself into." He shot the other people in the room a look and a few of them filtered out. Hunter stood around like he hadn't heard, but even he left after a moment. Varric closed the door into my tiny room and sat down with a sigh. "Four years is a long time to wonder if your friends are dead."

"You know I couldn't do anything to stop it," I sighed. "I didn't want to leave Thedas in the first place. That isn't home anymore and I didn't want to go back. I spent a year wishing for something I couldn't reach. I didn't go back to old habits, but I couldn't sleep. I guess it's a good thing I couldn't. I might not be here now."

"What happened?" he asked. "How did you get here?"

"I was riding Jax through the fields at night," I sighed. "Every night for a year. I always took my pack with me, because, you know, there was always a  _chance_ I would come back and I didn't want to leave it behind. A few days ago... at least, I think it was a few days ago, I was riding Jax and the world exploded in green. I found myself a few days ride from here. I followed the giant green hole in the sky. I smelled smoke after a few days, but I wasn't sure I was actually smelling it. Jax could smell it too and he tried to go towards the smell. So, I just mounted up and let him lead the way. I guess he brought me here."

"But the breach has been open for weeks," Varric said, confused.

"Time doesn't translate well between Thedas and Earth," I explained. "Remember? Flemeth told us that."

"Right," he agreed. "There was a delay between her opening the gate and you coming through. So it makes sense that there would be a delay this time. Here's what I don't get. You were here for almost seven years last time. How long passed in your world?"

I gave him a bitter smile. "A week. Seven years passed in a week. Now four years have passed in one year. It's fucking weird."

"You can say that again," Varric sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're back. I'm sure you'll be useful again. Watch out for the Qunari, though. I don't trust him."

"Ah, fuck!" I exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I shit you not, Shorty," he laughed. "He calls himself The Iron Bull and he leads the Chargers."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Fucking lovely. I don't like Qunari. Not after the Arishok."

"I don't blame you," he said with a smile. "He's a strange one, that's for sure. He sees too much. We're going to have a hell of a time keeping your secret from him."

"Well," I pondered. "I guess I'll just have to act like I always do, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan," Varric laughed. "So, let me fill you in on what's happened..."

* * *

The healer finally let me out of my room. He said not to over do it, but I had no intention to lay around. I wanted to explore Haven. Well, I wanted to visit Jax first. He was giving the Stable Master hell. Jax was not a horse that took well you being stabled. He loved open pasture. I'd have to set him on a lead and walk him around... like a thousand pound dog.

 

I could hear Jax before we even made it to the stables. Someone was yelling about getting him under control and a ton of cussing. "Oh, hell," I said, exasperated. "That bastard is getting into trouble." I took off at a run towards the stables. With any luck, no one would be mad at me.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korbin gets reacquainted with Cullen and gets off on the wrong foot with Iron Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm so so so so sorry this has taken so long. Halo 5 and Fallout 4 ate all my time.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Thirteen: Loser**

 

* * *

 

Jax was giving several large men a run for their money. In short, he was kicking at them with his back legs and snorting like a demon. I didn't know he had it in him. I had never seen him act like that towards anyone. On one hand, I wanted to laugh. On the other, I needed to hurry the hell up and help them before someone got hurt.

I let out a sharp whistle. “Jax! Stop being a bastard and come here.” The gelding whirled on the spot and trotted through the crowd. They stepped back to let him through. He came to me and I rubbed his nose. “Are you being bad?” I laughed. “I'm sure no one is trying to hurt you. Stop being a baby.”

“So you're the owner of this infernal beast,” an older man said as he walked over to me. Jax showed no signs of aggression.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Sorry about that. He's never acted like that before, but then again he's never been in a stall for so long before, either.” I scratched Jax's forehead. “I keep him out to pasture to keep him from breaking out.”

“Well,” the man said. “No pasture for him to roam around here. You'll have to ride him daily to work off the tension. I'm Master Dennet. I'm the Horse Master.” He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

“I'm Korbin,” I said with a smile. “And this bastard of a gelding is Jax. I was just coming to get him and borrow a lead so he could get out of here for a bit.”

Master Dennet nodded. “Good plan. He broke out a bit ago. I didn't think you'd be up so soon after the condition you arrived in. I trust you'll help keep Jax in line?”

I smiled. “Honestly? I'll help you take care of any horse that needs it. I grew up around them and my grandfather taught me how to train them. If you need my help, just say the word.” Master Dennet nodded and went on his way. I frowned at Jax. “Why are you such an asshole?”

* * *

 

Jax stayed on my ass the entire walk. I understood what he was thinking, though. This place was unfamiliar. The air was cleaner. There were new smells. It was scary for him. The sound of steel on steel was foreign to him. Hell, this whole world was new for him. The gaping green hole didn't help. It scared me and I knew nothing was really set in stone here. Weird shit happens, but this was a whole new level of weird.

“He seems afraid.” That voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I sighed and looked up the blonde man that was standing out in front of me. “You'd be afraid too if you had to deal with so many new things in a few days.”

He seemed confused. “Only a few days? What do you mean?”

“Well,” I said, trying to think of a convincing lie. “We didn't run into much trouble when we were on our own. I generally avoid large populations and he isn't used to it. Not to mention, he _hates_ being stabled.”

“You stayed in Kirkwall long enough,” he said slowly. “I don't recall you having a horse.”

I narrowed my eyes, trying to place him. “I bought him from a farmer shortly after I left. That was four years ago...” I let my explanation fall away. “I swear I know you from somewhere, but I can't figure out how I know you.”

He let out a laugh. “You went through so much trouble to make my life miserable after I was ordered to take Hawke's sister to the Circle and you don't remember me?”

My eyes widened. “ _You're_ Knight- Captain Cullen? Well, shit. It _has_ been a long time. I didn't recognize you!” I tried to cover up my burning cheeks with the cold. It was hard to believe that this handsome man was the adorable, shy, and fumbling Knight I remembered.

“It has,” Cullen replied with a laugh. “I am simply Commander Cullen now and yet you remain the same as you were then. How is that?”

I swallowed hard and shrugged. “I have no idea. I don't really remember my parents, so I couldn't tell you if they were the same way.” That was true. I really didn't remember them all that well.

I watched as Cullen repeated a move I'd seen him make hundreds of times. He started rubbing the back of his neck while fishing for something to speak to me about. “In truth, I hadn't thought I'd see you again. You disappeared and Varric was left covering your tracks. Almost as if he thought someone would hurt you if you were found.” He seemed a bit suspicious, but it was pointed more toward Varric's actions than it was at me.

I just shrugged. “Can you blame him after what And- after what _he_ did?”

“No,” he sighed. “I suppose not. Certainly not after everything you said to... him.”

“Thanks,” I said with a sigh as I redirected Jax back towards the stables. “You know, for not saying his name. I can't stand hearing it after he betrayed us.”

Cullen nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

 

After hanging around in Haven for days doing nothing, I ventured into the main building. I planned to ask Hunter if I could follow along on one of his missions like I used to do with Hawke. I reached the door to what they called the War Room when I heard the voices.

I turned around and went back the way I came. I didn't like eavesdropping on my friends. Chancellor Rodrick, a man I had recently met and greatly disliked, had a small crowd of people around him. I shook my head at the ignorant man and moved on. It seemed to me like he was always trying to start shit with Cullen and Hunter. He insulted Cassandra every time they came within ten feet of each other. He was just bad news all around.

I headed for the stables, deep in thought. Could he have something to do with what happened at the Temple? I mean, he was constantly angry and accused Hunter with every other word he said. It was easy to place the blame on the Chancellor, though. Too easy, which usually meant that it wasn't the obvious suspect. I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking until I heard someone speak behind me.

“You seem pretty deep in though,” he said. “What's on your mind?”

I let out a long sigh and waved my hand at the Breach. “That thing and everything having to do with it. I still don't get how the hell it happened. Varric told me what he knows, but it makes less sense every day I think about it.” I turned around to see who I was talking to and stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide. Fucking Qunari.

“You look like you've never seen a Qunari before,” he said. “They call me 'The Iron Bull'.”

“No, I have,” I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. “I don't have a good history with them... your...” I let out a frustrated growl. “I swear I'm not normally this bad with people. I was in Kirkwall during the occupation.”

“That explains more than you think,” Bull chuckled. “You?”

“Uh, what?” I didn't get what he was saying at first. I had forgotten how huge Qunari are. “Oh! I'm Korbin.”

He looked at me skeptically. “You don't look like you're from Rivain.”

I let out a tense laugh. “Yeah, the thing is, I don't actually know where I'm from. Just where I was found. I was pretty young when my parents died and the dwarves found me. Without them, I'd probably be dead in Rivain.”

“I'd be willing to bet you're really from Ferelden,” Bull said, still with the same look. Like he was ferreting out my lies as I told them. “So, how do you know Varric?”

I gave him a real laugh then. “I fell in a hole outside of Kirkwall. I... didn't notice the entrance less than a foot away and...” I sighed. This story was impossible to tell with that damned name. “I assume you know about the mage that blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall?” I asked in a soft voice. He nodded. “He found me. He was out with Hawke and Fenris. I have no idea what they were doing, but I derailed it all. I was down there long enough to make myself panic and I didn't have any weapons on me at the time. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I passed out when... the mage stuck his head through a curtain of moss, right into the hole I was in.” I laughed at the bittersweet memory. “I woke up shortly after. They'd pulled me out and had me laid down near a fire. I could hear them talking and I panicked and ran up the closest tree. After some arguing, they brought back Aveline and Varric. That was the first time I met him and we almost instantly became friends. He's still my best friend.” I smiled a little more broadly. “Without him here, I might have moved on already.”

“So you finally tell the truth about something,” Bull snorted. “You're a bad liar.” My face fell. “I'll let you decide when to tell the truth, but I won't hesitate to cut you down if you turn.” Bull walked back to his tent and went in. I almost snarled at his back. Fucking Qunari.

* * *

 

“Korbin!”

I looked up from my saddle to see Hunter approaching. I waved at him with a smile. “What do you need, Hunt?”

Hunter laughed. “How would you like to go to Redcliffe?”

“I'd love to,” I smiled. “Who's going with us and why are we going?”

“Varric and Bull,” he replied. “And I'll tell you the rest when we're under way. Get Jax ready, we have a long way to go!”

My face fell as Hunter walked away. I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell Hunter the truth. It was eating away at me and had been for some time. Fuck my gods-damned conscience!

Once we were on the road I got more and more uncomfortable. Iron Bull had a constant eye on me like I was going to kill Hunter. It was annoying and I couldn't very well talk to Varric about it. Not with Bull so close. As we got closer to Redcliffe the evidence of the war between Mages and Templars became more evident. Spikes of ice, splashes of blood, and bodies greeted us in the valley. It reminded me of Kirkwall too much.

“Varric,” I said, panic showing in my voice. “This is... This is just like Kirkwall while I was there. There's just so much death. What the hell are they thinking?”

Varric sighed. “Who knows? The Mages want to be free and the Templars are too set in their ways.”

“You never ran across battles like this?” Hunter asked.

“No,” I told him. “I stayed away from people as much as possible.”

Iron Bull narrowed his eyes at me. He knew it was a half truth. Having him with us was making this shit difficult. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to get killed either.

“Look!” Hunter exclaimed excitedly. “It's Redcliffe! Maybe they'll let us in this time.”

Letting us in was one thing. The rift hanging over the gate was another. The demons were quickly dispatched and the guard stumbled to open the gate. It was a little too convenient if you ask me. At this point I was waiting for someone to tell us to leave and that they didn't open the gate for us. Thankfully, one of Leliana's spies had a report for Hunter not too far past the gate.

I ignored the spy and listened in on the Templars. Who would have thought that we'd see them in Redcliffe with the Mages? Probably Mage supporters if nothing else. That would explain their presence.

“You're deep in thought again,” Bull said as he stood next to me. “What's on your mind?”

“You're being awful nice for someone that acts like I'm going to betray the Inquisition,” I sighed.

He chuckled. “No reason I can't be civil while watching you. Now, what's on your mind?”

I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair, and gestured at the Templars. “I was just thinking how strange it is to see them here. They must be sympathizers or something. Why else would they be here?”

Bull looked thoughtful for a moment. “Why are you here?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Because this is my home too. Not just yours or theirs. The rifts and demons are destroying everything. You can't tell me you want that to continue or that'll you'll stand in my way if I choose to not tell my secret. I'm not here by choice... ok, that's a lie. I am here by choice and against my will at the same time, but it wasn't my choice to join. It was Varric's and I completely trust him and, by extension, Hunter.”

He gave me a strange look. “You make even less sense now.”

“Exactly,” I said, giving him a smug look. “Tell me I'm lying and I'll climb a latter and slap the shit out of you.”

“Brave, but not a lie this time.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Digging My Own Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dorian. Iron Bull Finally pushes Korbin off the deep end, right into deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with a new chapter. Coffee was spilled on my laptop and it fried. I thought I lost everything, but then I remembered that I hadn't even started this chapter yet and I haven't updated FFN in any shape or form since I restarted it over here. So, I still have the old chapters so I can keep some stuff.
> 
> You have my brother to thank for the laptop I'm now using. The screen is broken on it and I have a monitor!
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

 

Walking through Redcliffe was a bit like walking through a homeless shelter, but it was much worst. Once again I was conflicted over what to think about the mages. I knew how dangerous they could be. I'd seen mages turn into monsters. That bastard had thrown away friendship to prove a point and betrayed us all. Then again, anyone was capable of betrayal and murder, mage or not. Besides that, no one deserved to be enslaved because they're different. No one deserved to be pushed and pushed until the only way out was something they didn't want.

The mages here were guarded and distrustful. I couldn't say I blamed them, but we weren't the enemy. The only thing we could do was prove to them that we weren't there to hurt them. It was sad to see children in the middle of all of this. Chances were that many of the children I saw were mages or the kids of mages. To the Templars that was damning in and of itself. It was wrong to tear families apart like that.

It made me wonder if my family's more recent history would have turned out any differently here. Would my parents still be alive? My grandparents? Would my cousin Ray still be the laid back guy he is? Would any of them be mages? So many questions that could never be answered. Those were things I shouldn't even be thinking about. There was no changing the way things had turned out and I was exactly where I wanted to be. I couldn't leave Thedas again and if I did… I'm not sure I could handle it.

I forced myself back to the present. We had things we needed to be doing and I didn't want that asshole Qunari to get any more suspicious. It was bad enough that no one was expecting us if the spy was to be believed. Our only option was to head to a tavern called The Gull and Lantern. Apparently, that's where the former Grand Enchanter and former leader of the mage rebellion were holed up. I wasn't sure I wanted to know who was leading the mages now.

“So what's the plan?” Varric asked.

“We go talk to Fiona and if she isn't willing to speak with us about the mages joining us, we'll just have to find out who took over the mages,” Hunter answered. “Korbin, I want you to stay outside and keep an eye out for any chance we'll be ambushed.”

“Got it,” I said. “Stay outside and miss the fun.” I thought about that for a second. “Actually, I've never been good at fighting mages. Good plan.”

Hunter shook his head with a smile and motioned for Varric and Bull to follow him inside. I just sighed and leaned against the railing in front of the tavern. No one paid me any attention, which was fine by me.

* * *

 

Hunter slammed the door open and paced out. He looked like he wanted to punch something. I leaned back against the rails and watched him as Varric and Iron Bull came out the door. “So what happened in there?” I asked.

Varric shook his head. “They joined Tevinter.”

“They were backed into a corner and took the path of least resistance,” I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. “They always do that when it comes down to it. No one ever taught them to fight for what they believe in and they're making bad choices. They've been backed into a corner by the Templars and the Tevinter Imperium is the easiest route.”

“Where the hell'd you come up with that from?” Varric asked. “That's awful philosophical for you, Korbin.”

“Hey now!” I defended. “I _do_ think about _some_ things a little deeper than you think. But think about it. What happens when you surround a terrified mage with Templars?”

“They turn into abominations,” Bull answered.

“Exactly!” I exclaimed. “They take the path that will lead them out of danger the fastest. In this case, Tevinter is the quickest way out.”

“Well shit,” Varric laughed. “You really did think this through. Got any ideas on this?” He handed me a note that said Hunter was in danger and to meet at the Chantry.

“Who gave you this?” I asked, confused.

“Felix,” he told me. “The Magister's son. He pretended to be sick and passed this on to Hunter by stumbling into him.”

“Huh,” I said. “That's an awful lot of trouble for an ambush. I got nothing. The source can't be trusted.” I shrugged. Bull gave me a meaningful look. I glared back.

Hunter sighed. “At this point, we can only meet the challenge. I say we go to the Chantry and find out what Felix wants.”

* * *

 

When got through the doors we didn't find what we thought we would. What we found was a mage fighting demons and shades. I pulled my daggers free and jumped into the fray with the others. A rift hung over us, spitting out the damned things. Before I knew it, the last demon was down.

“Good,” the mage said. “You're finally here. Now help me close this, would you?” Hunter closed the rift and the mage jumped right to it. “Fascinating!” he said. “How does that work, exactly?” He laughed suddenly. “You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you?” Hunter asked, giving voice to everyone's confusion.

“Ah! Getting ahead of myself again I see,” he said and bowed. “Dorian of House Pavus. Most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“You know,” I said slowly. “I've been in the middle of a lot of ambushes put on by Tevinter, but not once has any of them been this polite. It's creepy.”

“Suspicious friends you have here,” Dorian said. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable. As I'm sure you can imagine.”

“I was expecting Felix to be here,” Hunter told him.

“I'm sure he's on his way,” Dorian replied. “He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

While Hunter spoke to Dorian I walked to the door and peeked out it to be sure no one was coming. They were getting into 'shit Korbin doesn't understand' territory and I wanted to avoid a headache. Varric could explain it to me later if he understood it. He was standing there, following along.

“What do you think you're doing?” I heard Bull ask behind me.

“Checking to make sure no one is coming,” I sighed. “Is that really so hard to believe or am I just special?”

“You're just special,” he replied. “Either you tell Hunter whatever it is you're hiding or I'll let everyone know you've been lying.”

I didn't notice that we had everyone's attention and that they'd just heard what Bull had said. “Really? Fucking really?!” I screeched, finally done with his bullying. “I'm trying to help, just the same as everyone else and you have to go and fucking push me. Why? What is so fucking wrong with me that you feel the need to destroy any possible friendships from the start? What the fuck did I do to you?”

“You lied,” he said simply. “You keep lying even when I've called you out.”

“Fuck you!” I snapped. “I'll explain myself when I'm damn good and ready. Stop trying to fucking make me do it.”

“Korbin?” Varric questioned.

“What?” I snapped without thinking and looked up. I went from being ungodly pissed to highly embarrassed in seconds. “Well, shit.”

 

* * *

 

Hunter refused to speak to me on our way back to Haven. I couldn't really blame him, but I still felt nothing but dread for what was to come. Chances were he would call a meeting in the war room and I'd be forced to explain myself. I wasn't ready to explain it yet and I had told Hunter as much. He'd stopped speaking to me after that. He'd talked to Varric and when Varric wouldn't tell him my secrets, he'd stopped speaking to the dwarf as well. I was pissed at the Iron Bull for this shit. Dorian had wisely stayed out of it. He spoke to me a few times, but I wasn't really up to it.

When we arrived at Haven we were greeted by Cassandra and the advisers. They caught on to the tension very quickly. “I want everyone that has anything to do with the Inner Circle in the war room in an hour,” Hunter told them quickly.

“What happened?” Leliana asked.

“We'll find out soon enough,” Hunter said shortly. “I guess we'll also find out how deep the lies run.”

I snarled at Bull as I dismounted. “If I lose my friendships over this shit I will fucking kill you.”

“Anytime little girl,” he chuckled.

I started to pull a dagger and go after him, but Cullen stopped me. “I don't know what's going on, but it's not worth it.”

“Yes, it is,” I snapped. “It would be completely worth it to leave him bleeding in the woods with his fucking throat slit. He fucking deserves it.”

Cullen waited until it was just us and Varric before he asked me,” What's this about, Korbin? You haven't been this mad since that mage.”

“He's been bullying me,” I sighed.

Varric stepped in. “Curly, you'll find out soon enough. She's not the only one in trouble here. Korbin's secret has always been safe with me, but my loyalty to my friend is now costing me. I don't give a damn. I just want them to hear us out and make a fair choice so we don't have to fight our way out of here.”

Cullen looked alarmed. “What could be so bad that it would warrant that?”

I took a deep breath. “I've been lying about a lot of things. Where I'm from, how I met Hawke and the others, where I've been for the past four years. Just… a lot.”

He looked stunned. “Why? What is so damning about the truth?”

“It's because proving those things is nearly impossible,” I sighed. “The only way I could prove any of it is if I could find the person responsible and that's not gonna happen. Not even on a good day.”

We walked towards the Chantry after a stable hand took Jax. I let out a long sigh as we entered the building. This was going to suck. I had hoped to keep my secret until I could find Flemeth, but a fucking Qunari had ruined that. For the moment it seemed that Cullen wasn't going to jump to conclusions. It made me wonder how long that would last.

“Here come the traitors,” Bull said as we entered the war room.

I tried to go after him again, but Cullen once again held me back. “That's enough. You've had your fun. Stop before she actually does kill you.” I mouthed my thanks and he nodded. He was still my friend. For now.

“Alright,” Hunter said. “I've thought this over long enough and I'm not as mad as I was, but I want to know a few things. What are you lying about, why, and does it have anything to do with the Inquisition?”

I gave Hunter a half smile. “Nearly my entire back story, because it's insane and you won't believe us, and no. It doesn't have anything to do with the Inquisition, nor will it harm the Inquisition as long as it doesn't leave this room.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Why what?” I asked. “Why am I lying? Because I don't want to die. Why haven't I told anyone? Because I'm terrified of destroying my friendships. Why is Varric keeping me secrets? Because he's been there from the start. This isn't a simple matter, Hunter.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Why is it so complicated?”

I laughed. “Flemeth.” I could see some wheels turning. When her name came up it complicated matters.

“Once upon a time,” Varric said. “There was a girl that had surrendered her life. She existed, but she didn't actually live. She'd lost nearly every family member that meant anything to her. Her life was pointless. One day a witch saw her and took pity upon the poor creature. She opened a window and turned it into a gate, from one world to another. The girl didn't see a witch. She saw a dragon and dragons didn't exist in her world. The girl panicked and fell through the gate. The rest is history.”

I laughed. “You completely forgot about Jax.”

Varric shrugged. “One day the girl helped end a threat to the world. When it was over she was sent back home, only to find that seven years had passed in one week. The girl was sad and wanted to return to her friends in the other world. A year goes by and the girl rides through a field every night in hopes she'll be sent back. One night there's a green explosion and she finds herself in an unfamiliar place. Again, the rest is history.”

I snorted. “You're a better story teller than that, Varric.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I just want to get this over with. So, who want to go find Flemeth?”

“I suppose it is possible for her to accomplish something of that magnitude,” Solas said. “Did she tell you why she brought you here?”

“If she did I don't remember it,” I sighed. “That was a long time ago. She did tell me that time doesn't exactly translate well between our worlds. This time seals it. Since the destruction of the Temple happened a few weeks before I arrived. I guess it took time for the magic to get to my world and pull me back through.”

“You don't really believe this shit, do you?” Bull asked.

“Korbin has never given us a reason to be suspicious of her before now,” Hunter said. “You could have told me sooner.”

“I thought about it,” I told him. “But I just wasn't ready yet. There was too much going on that needed attention. Hell, there's still too much going on. At the end of the day, I'm not important. Closing the breach and finding the person responsible is. Thedas is as much my home as it is y'alls. I want to do everything I can to save it. You can't fault me for that.”

“This explains why I was never able to find you,” Leliana said.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Sorry about that.”

“So,” Varric said at last. “Where do we go from here?”

Hunter seemed to mull it over for a moment. “Let us discuss it in private and we'll let you know what we decide.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korbin's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

 

I leaned against a pillar in the Chantry and waited for the Inner Circle to make their 'ruling' on me. Varric was still in there with them. If anyone could get me out of this situation it was him. I had the utmost confidence that he could get them to believe me. In the meantime, I was left to wait nervously.

“On the bright side,” Dorian said as he joined me. “You screwed up badly enough to take most of the suspicion off of me. Betrayal from one of their own.” He shook his head.

“I didn't betray anyone, Dorian,” I sighed. “I lied about a few things. Big things that can ruin my friendships and possible end in my death. I can only hope Varric pulls through for me.”

Dorian smiled at the fact that I hadn't bitten his head off. He didn't know about my involvement in Kirkwall. He didn't know that I saw traitors as the lowest form of filth. “At least you know I'm not mad at you for any reason. Who knows, maybe I'll be worthy of your secret one day? I have the feeling we'll be great friends.”

I smiled at the flamboyant mage. “I think that if you had said that to any other girl she would have thought you were flirting with her.”

“I guess it's a good thing you know better,” he said with a smile. He patted me on the shoulder and made his way back outside.

It seemed like I had been waiting on them forever, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes. Cassandra popped her head out the door to the war room and waved me in with a stern look.

“So,” I said as I came through the door. “Should I be worried that I put my trust in the wrong people or do I have to answer a ton of questions? Just so you know, I'd rather answer a ton of questions.”

Hunter sighed. “If you trust us so much why did you lie?”

“Everyone has secrets, Hunter,” Varric chided. “Korbin's secret is life or death and has been from the start.”

“Not to mention I don't really like talking about my world,” I muttered.

“I still don't understand why we're still trusting her after everything,” Leliana said. “What do we owe her?”

“Oh, I don't know,” I snapped. “Does Kirkwall ring a bell? That wasn't my problem, but I still stood by my friends to that threat. We might not have a Commander if I hadn't been there. No offense, Cullen. I wouldn't want to try to take you in a fight.” Cullen simply sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I have no control over my being here. The breach brought me here and I'm assuming it used Flemeth's gate as a bridge. I would much rather be here, fighting for something I believe in than back in my world wasting away, wishing I was here. Judge me by the person you know me to be and not by my origins. I tried to get along with the Iron Bull until he started pushing me. Even though all of you know about what happened in Kirkwall You still know that I tried. Hell, I'm willing to try again if you'll give me the chance.” I waited for someone to say something.

Cullen sighed. “You all know how I feel about this. Korbin is incredibly loyal to her friends. Almost to a fault. She has saved my life in the past. I can't make a ruling on this any more than Varric can.”

Josephine finally spoke up. “Leliana, Cassandra, and I can not judge Korbin either. We do not know her as well as the rest of you.”

Hunter let out a sigh. “I don't know what to do.” His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated. I didn't blame him. We were friends.

I let out a nervous breath. “Hunter, you do whatever you feel is right for the Inquisition. I won't hold it against you. You have enough on your plate as it is and finding out one of your friends has been lying is not fun.” I took a deep breath. “I know it doesn't make a difference, but I'm sorry I lied. I should have put more trust in you.”

“I know why you lied,” Hunter confessed. “I remember the way the people reacted to me before I closed the first rift. It hurts that you lied, but I understand.” He finally looked at me. “Can you promise me something?”

“After all this?” I asked sadly. “Yeah. I can do that.”

Hunter squared his shoulders. “Promise me you won't ever keep something like this from me… from us, ever again.”

“I promise,” I smiled, then sighed. Varric could see what I was about to do from a mile away. “I guess I should admit I have a huge crush on someone in this room then.”

Varric snickered. “Shorty, I'm not sure now is the time for this.”

I frowned. “Of course it is. It's now or never.”

Cullen cleared his throat, face red. “I agree with Varric.”

I took a deep exaggerated breath. “But I have to. If don't tell them now, then when?” At this point, everyone in the room was either turning red or completely confused. I kinda felt bad for Cullen. He didn't handle awkward situations well. Varric was trying so hard not to laugh. “I think everyone should know I'm deeply in love with...” I trailed off, looking down like I was embarrassed. I was so close to cracking up. “Cullen's fur mantle.” Varric let out a snort of laughter. “It's just so fuzzy,” I wheezed out.

Josephine looked like she might pass out. Leliana had a broad smile on her face. Bull shook his head. Cassandra looked disgusted. Hunter blinked a few times and let out a painful sounding snort. Poor Cullen was completely embarrassed since his name was mixed in with that statement.

After a few moments, I let out a contented sigh. “No, I'm serious. You better guard that thing with your life.”

* * *

 

I felt better knowing that both Hunter and Cullen were still my friends. I know it hurt Hunter to have to even consider passing judgment on me. In the end, things had worked out. Once most of those gathered had left Hunter had asked me to make him one more promise. He made me promise to give making friends with Bull another try. I was mad at the Qunari, but we had to work together and we needed to get along to some extent.

“Bull,” I called as I left the stables. Master Dennet had needed my help since one of his stable hands was sick.

The Iron Bull looked up at me and inclined his head. “I'm surprised you want to speak to me after everything that's happened.”

“Eh,” I said. “I made Hunter a promise. Think we can start over?”

He shifted slightly as he looked down at me. “That's up to you. I can admit I made a bad judgment call. Your situation is… nothing like I had imagined.”

I smiled. “I can admit I flew off the handle, so to speak. Besides, you aren't really like the other Qunari I've met. I'm a fairly forgiving person, so that helps.”

Bull nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

I was a little confused but shrugged it off. “Sure.”

“What's the deal with you and the Commander?” he asked suddenly.

I let out a snort. “We met in Kirkwall. He was the one that took Hawke's sister Bethany to the Circle. She was one of my best friends and I was angry. Before we got busy trying to keep the city from falling apart I would visit her every day and torment the hell out of Cullen. I made his life a living hell. Meredith stopped allowing visitors to the mages in the tower, but I still snuck in. He knew what I was doing, but he never reported me. I saved his life during the fight against Meredith. We're friends. I just think it's hilarious how he reacts to my teasing.”

Bull hummed and then shrugged. “None of my business then.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him and shook my head “Oookay then. I'm heading over to the tavern if you want to join me. I owe Maryden a song.”

He followed me inside the gate and towards the tavern. “Why do you owe her a song? Or is that even something I want to know?”

“It's not like that,” I laughed. “I complimented her on one of her songs and told her I knew a few she'd never hear from anyone else. I promised her a song when I had the time. I have the time now.”

“You seem to make a lot of promises,” he commented as we reached the tavern.

“Yeah,” I replied. “The trick is not making too many and not breaking the ones I've already made. That's why I'm here.” I waved to Maryden and walked over to her as she ended her song. “Ready for that unique song?”

“Of course,” she smiled. “You can start now if you like.”

I sighed. “Hm, which song should it be?” I smiled. “I know.” I took a deep breath and ignored everyone else in the room. I'm glad I did, otherwise, I would have noticed Cullen speaking to one of his soldiers. “I know I've been mistaken, but just give me a break and see the changes that I've made. I've got some imperfections, but how can you collect them all and throw them in my face? But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting. You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting. Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting. I hope you're not intending to be so condescending. It's as much as I can take. And you're so independent you refuse to bend, so I'll keep bending til I break...”

A riot of cheers followed as I ended the song. It looked like they liked Staind as much as I did. I blushed at the attention. I didn't sing in front of people often and the approval was embarrassing me. Cullen walked up to me shortly afterward.

“I didn't know you could sing,” he said with a smile.

“I, uh,” I cleared my throat. “I don't sing in front of people very often. I promised Maryden a song a while back and I had time today. So… yeah.” In my head, I was asking someone to please make it stop. I could handle a bunch of strangers telling me I could sing, but not Cullen. He'd turned the tables and made me uncomfortable. Damn him.

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since I'd last seen Hunter, Varric, Dorian, and Solas. They'd gone back to Redcliffe to face off against Alexius and get the mages to join us. I worried about them, but I knew they could take care of themselves. It was just a matter of time before they returned.

In the meantime, I was learning to get along with Bull. We sparred together and I ate with the Chargers most days. We still couldn't agree on a lot of things, but he wasn't calling me a traitor anymore. I got along with the Chargers well enough that they'd wave if they saw me. It was… interesting to be friends with the mercenaries.

Everything was just fine and looking a little brighter for me every day. I had to re-earn a few people's trust, but things could be worst. I could be dead or in a cell. Alive and free was a blessing. Dennet kept me busy when I was bored. The Chargers ate with me. Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

Why? A group of soldiers brought something back with them from the Fallow Mire. They stabled it right next to Jax. They brought back a fucking Bog Unicorn.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Under and Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bog Unicorn arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

 

I always seemed to find myself in the stables when I had nothing better to do. It wasn't a problem since Dennet could always find something for me to do, but I did just like to stand around with Jax sometimes.

"You know," I told Jax. "I'm glad this isn't Narnia and you can't speak. I need some silent comfort right now. With all this crazy crap the Bull caused and not having my best friends here."

Jax snorted.

"Hey," I whined. "I thought I said silent?" He stayed quite. "That's better. You're supposed to listen and make me feel like I'm crazy by not answering. Not make me feel like I'm crazy because you're answering me." I leaned against his shoulder and put my head against his withers. "At least people are talking to me. I should be grateful for that at least." I blew out a breath. "You're small compared to Ferelden horses. And to think, you're a draft cross! Geeze, they're huge. Hell, Dolly was a Suffolk Punch and they made her look small."

"Do you always talk to your horse?" I heard Cullen ask. When had he gotten in here?

"Yes," I said, still in my same position. "I honestly don't care if you tell everyone in Haven. They already know I'm kinda nuts."

He cleared his throat. "Most soldiers I know talk to their mount. It isn't that strange." I could tell he was at least trying.

He didn't say anything, so assumed he had walked away. "Ya know Jax, I bet Bull could help me with my fear of undead things."

"You may get that chance sooner than you think." I heard Cullen say. I looked up to make sure that it was, in fact, him and not my horse suddenly learning to talk.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a reportedly undead horse in route from the Fallow Mire," he told me. "They say it's friendly, but I'm not sure how friendly a dead horse could be."

I shuddered. "That... has got to be the creepiest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Cullen actually smiled and laughed at something I said. I'm not gonna lie, he looked even better than I had initially thought he did. I stared. Oh, dear gods, I'm developing a huge crush on Cullen. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Can I..." he trailed off uncomfortably in true Cullen fashion. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," I said, uncertain. "Go for it."

"Why," he paused and cleared his throat. "Why did you pick on me so much in Kirkwall?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Because you took my best friend from me."

"I am truly sorry," Cullen muttered. "I was following orders."

"Yeah," I snarked. "The orders of a crazy bitch you had no idea was crazy. I understand that. Believe it or not."

"Then why continue to torment me?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I laughed. "Lots of people talkin', few of them know. Soul of a woman was created below. In other words, I was doing it for the fun of it. Still do. Though, you don't seem to notice it so much these days."

Cullen blinked at me. "What are those words from?"

"Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin," I said with a smile. "Sometimes it's better not to ask. You have to remember that I'm not from here."

"I... Yes, that is true," he said slowly. "I suppose it is best I do not ask."

I laughed at him again. "That doesn't mean you can't. You just won't understand what I'm talking about. Music means a great deal to me and I make a lot of references to it. That's just me."

Cullen smiled again, unsure of what he could say to that. He finally did find something to say. "Can I ask you a question about your world?"

"Yeah," I said. "Chances are you won't like the answer I give you."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Is war anything like it is here?"

"That's your big question?" I asked, confused.

"It's a start," he said with a smile.

I let out a long sigh. "No. It's not. Getting an arm or a leg cut off is nothing like having half your body destroyed by a tank. There are some things people can survive, but when it comes to the weapons of my world... You just... You know what? I'm actually at a loss for words on that one. Just know that there are some things that should never be created and I hope your world never advances to the point that mine is at."

"I'm sorry," Cullen muttered. "Had I known..."

"Nah," I said. "Don't worry about it. Some things can't be helped."

A soldier rushed into the stables. "Commander, it's here."

"Well," Cullen said. "I guess we get to find out how dead that horse is."

I wished I had never set eyes on that thing.

* * *

 

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked loudly and in a slightly shrill voice.

"What's wrong, Korbin," Bull asked, "I thought you liked horses?"

"I like living horses! Not that thing!" I shouted. The creature in question was partially rotten and had a sword sticking through its head. It was creeping me out. Krem stood next to me, trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"It's a Bog Unicorn," he said, snickering. "I think it likes you!"

"Nuh-huh, that shit is not funny, Krem," I snarled. "I don't like dead things."

Next thing I knew I was being drug towards it by Bull. I kicked and screamed a girly scream. Then I was looking it in the face. "Huh," I said. "It kinda cute in a dead thing sort of way." It put its dried and cracked face against my cheek and I cringed. "I guess it does like me," I laughed nervously. "Can you get me away from it now, Bull? I think I'm gonna be sick." He let me go and I darted around behind Krem. "Fucking creepy thing." Every fucking one was laughing at me. The fuckers. Is it really necessary to laugh at my pain? In Cullen's case, yes. Everyone else, no.

I was getting payback for this, just you wait.

* * *

 

Hunter came back a few days later looking worse for wear. He looked so drained and unhappy. Dorian didn't look much better. It was like they had seen something no one should ever be forced to endure. They strode towards the Chantry before I could catch up with them, Cullen hot on their heels.

“Damn,” I muttered. “I didn't even get the chance to ask them how it went.”

“Don't take it personally my dear,” A woman said, standing next to me. “I don't believe we've met. I am Madam de Fer Vivian and you must be Korbin. The woman from another world.”

I looked at her strangely. “Who told you that?”

“Hunter, my dear,” she replied evenly. I got nothing but a sense of superiority from her. I didn't like it. “We are friends after all.”

“Uh-huh,” I said noncommittally before starting towards the Chantry. I planned to ambush Hunter when they were done. I didn't even make it to the door when it was shoved open from inside and Cullen stomped out. I don't think I've seen him that angry. He stopped briefly when he saw me, eyes wide before the angry look returned and he stormed off. “Okay. What did I do this time?” I walked inside and found Hunter already leaving the war room.

“Hunter!” I called. “What's going on? What got Cullen so mad?”

He sighed and stopped in front of me. “I'll have to explain it later, Korbin. Is that alright? I'd like to get some sleep.”

“It's fine,” I said with a frown. “I'm getting worried now, though.”

“Don't,” he told me. “The threat has passed. What I saw has everyone angry and upset.”

That didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

 

“So, you're telling me that you jumped a year into the future?” I asked slowly. Hunter and Dorian sat across from me in the tavern, trying to explain what they'd seen.

“It sounds insane,” Hunter sighed. “Sadly, it happened.”

I sat there for a moment, taking that bit of information in. “What did you see? Aside from the demons, I mean. And this 'Elder One's' plans.”

Dorian gulped. “You mean aside from several of your friends infected by Red Lyrium?”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Aside from that.”

The men looked at one another and then back at me. Hunter ended up speaking. “You.”

“Me?” I asked, confused. “What about me? What's supposed to happen to me?”

“Nothing now,” Dorian sighed. “If Alexius had succeeded… well, let's just say your future didn't look too bright.”

“Ok,” I said. “I'm curious now. Was I tortured? Did I go out in a blaze of glory? What?”

Hunter looked like he might be sick. I couldn't tell if it was because I was so nonchalant about the whole thing or if it was actually worse than I imagined. “You were betrayed,” Dorian said sadly. “We got the news second hand from a tortured Leliana.”

I paled. I already had some serious issues with a certain mage's betrayal. “Who?”

They looked at one another and then back at me. “They asked me not to tell you,” Hunter said slowly. “They know you well enough to know that you do not take kindly to friends turning on you.”

I found myself nodding. “Maybe it's for the best that don't know. I'm sure they didn't want to do it, but… what did they do?”

“They didn't. I can only tell you that you died by the hand of a friend,” Dorian said, discomfort coloring his voice. “I… I'd rather not tell you exactly what happened. What we saw.”

I let out a long sigh. “It's just as well. It's probably sick and twisted and I don't want it to change the way I think about whoever it was. Besides, it's not like it'll happen now, right?”

“Right,” Hunter said with a smile. “That threat is behind us.” That still didn't make me feel better. “So, tell me. How are you and Bull getting along?”

"Pretty well,” I laughed. “We fight well together, too. He's tall enough I can duck under him and go after the target.” I gave them a big grin that turned quickly into a scowl. “But he, Krem, and Cullen are currently on my bad side.”

That took them off guard. “What did they do?” Dorian asked, completely skeptical. “Steal your sweet roll?”

“No,” I said flatly. “They laughed at me. Some soldiers brought an undead horse back from the Fallow Mire. I happen to be terrified of undead things. Do you see where this is going or do I need to spell it out for you?”

Dorian snickered. “Need some help getting payback?”

“Yup,” I said. “Bull is first. He did the most damage. Then Krem, just for laughing. Cullen comes last. I want him good and afraid of what I have planned for him.”

Hunter stood up with a smile and started towards the door. “I'm not getting involved, but I won't tell them anything. I suggest you ask that strange elf over there to help you. She'll be more than happy to assist.”

Dorian and I turned our heads towards a blond elf sitting on the other side of the room. I hadn't met her yet, but I knew her name was Sara. A lot of people seemed to hate her. I looked over at Dorian and grinned. We went over to speak with her and find out how much she liked pranks.

* * *

 

I watched with a smile as Bull hauled ass out of his tent. I can only imagine what he was thinking when he woke up. I wasn't exactly sure what Sara had done, but I know it involved honey and a bunch of the wild Nugs that wandered Haven. I grinned when the Nugs followed him. One down. Two more to go.

“What's wrong with Bull?” Cullen asked as he joined me near the gate.

“Oh, I don't know,” I said with an exaggerated sigh. “Looks like a few Nugs wandered into his tent last night.” I hid my smile well.

Cullen paled. “Nugs wandered into his tent? That's never happened before.”

I patted him on the shoulder before heading up the stairs. “I guess this is a lesson he'll never forget.”


	17. Fine Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of the original version of chapter 15 here. Enjoy.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Seventeen: Fine Again**

**In Your Heart Shall Burn**

* * *

 

Avoidance was a tactic I knew well. The fact that Krem knew I was at least partly behind the Nugs in Bull’s tent made it difficult to get revenge. With Hunter back it was even harder. He watched me like a hawk. I had the feeling it wasn’t just because of the pranks.

No, he’d already said he wouldn’t stop me. It had to be because of the news they’d given me a few days prior. I wasn’t going out of my way to find out anything. I wasn’t pestering him or Dorian for the name. It had to be pretty bad to have them withhold information from me and to watch me the way they were. It made me equal parts curious and terrified.

I shook it off and headed for the stables. Jax was probably being a pain in the ass. Dennet said that they’d gotten the Bog Unicorn settled down. How you settle in a dead horse I haven’t the foggiest, but I wasn’t questioning it. I kinda felt they were trying to force me to take ownership of it. I could, I suppose. He wasn’t mean or anything. He was dead and that kinda almost killed everything else for me.

“Hey, buddy!” I chirped happily. “Did you miss me?” Of course, Jax eyed me like I was insane. I guess I was for talking to my horse. A snort not far away alerted me to the Bog Unicorn. It was... er, looking at me expectantly. Like it missed me and wanted me to greet it too.

“Uh...” I stalled, looking at the partially rotted horse. “Hi... uh... Oh, geez! What the hell do I even call you? I'd call you Rotscale, but you're not an undead dragon. Well, shit.” I scratched the back of my neck and looked around. What the hell do you name a dead horse. Rotty? Nah. Hamburger? That's going a little far. Deadnag.... except I think it's actually a stallion, so no. Ghost? Nah, that's the name of every other gray horse I've ever met.

I smiled as some guy walked over towards us. “I'll name you Hollow. Like Hollowed ground or something holy-ish like that. What do you think?” I still kept my distance from it.

“Sounds like someone finally came up with a half-assed name for that damned thing,” the guy said.

“Yeah,” I said slowly with a slightly disturbed look on my face. “I'm still not a big fan of him. I'm actually terrified of undead creatures.”

“You must be the Herald's friend Korbin then,” he said. He continued when I nodded. “I'm Blackwall. I've heard a lot of stories about you. Not sure what to make of it all.”

“Don't believe half of what you hear,” I laughed. “Reserve judgment on the other half. I hear people are making up some really weird stuff and I haven't heard everything yet.”

Blackwall nodded like he had expected an answer like that. “I'll leave you to it then.”

I glanced back at Hollow briefly before walking over to Jax. “Hey, buddy.’ I reached up and rubbed his forehead with my knuckles. “You’re just about the only sane creature around here.” I let out a long sigh before wandering off to find trouble.

* * *

 

I felt like my stomach was ripping apart and melting at the same time. So much for butterflies. Why can't they just get it over with and say that nugs are chewing you apart from the inside? Or something like that? Do nugs even eat meat?

Why do I feel like this? That's easy. Hunter is going to close the breach. I have a very bad feeling that when it closes I'll be ripped out of Thedas and tossed back into my own world. It's not a fun feeling and I've been close to tears all day. I was going with them, of course. I wanted to see it close and I want to see these people before it was too late.

This time there were no grand goodbyes. I don't think I could handle having another person I trust betray me. We are not having a repeat of Anders and his bull shit. I had enough of that shit when it happened. I didn't want to ever have to do that to a friend again. I just hope I never see him again. That would hurt both of us.

No demons came out of a giant rift this time. I just looked over at Varric with a watery smile. He knew there was a chance this would be it for me. There were several people present that would either get to witness my disappearing or me jumping up and down, screaming about still being here. Either way, these people would be scarred for life.

As Hunter prepared to close the breach Varric moved closer to me. He gripped my arm with a determined look on his face. “You're not leaving us this time, Shorty.” He looked up at me with an expression that said he was going with me if I left again. No exceptions. I gave him a slightly brighter and far more watery smile. This shit was breaking my heart.

Green light filled our vision as Hunter 'pulled' the breach closed. My heart thudded in my chest. This was it. The moment of truth. There was a blinding flash of green. A concussive blast. Then... nothing. Well, nothing except snow and a bunch of people that were excited that the breach was sealed. No grassy fields devoid of horses and livestock. No house in the distance. Just the area surrounding what had once been the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The rift was gone and I was still in Thedas.

* * *

 

I was half asleep in my tent, wishing that whoever was talking to Varric would lower their voice a little. I had no intention of partying with the rest of Haven. It had been a long day and I was so fucking ready to go to sleep. Screams and shouts rose up outside. The party had been going on since we got back, but this didn't sound like happy and drunk laughter. This sounded like a battle was brewing. I laid there, listening for Cullen's rally. I didn't hear it. What the fuck was going on out there?

I practically dove into my armor and grabbed my daggers. I was still waiting to hear the rallying cry. Something, anything would have been better than the screams. Why the hell was I waiting? Cullen could be dead and I could be saving people! But I waited to move.

“For the Herald!” There was the rally I was looking for! I pulled myself off the ground and let out a scream of my own. I burst from the tent to a full blown battle. I gripped my daggers and looked for Hunter.... or really anyone else that could tell me what the hell was going on. I didn't see anyone aside from the Templars that were cutting people down everywhere I looked. Oh hell no! I was not going through this again. No more Meredith crazy shit!

I went for the closest group of people fighting and started cutting the bastards down. There was a reason I hated most Templars. Well, you know why I hate them. It seems like history keeps repeating itself.

I ran for the stable to grab Jax and fuck up more people... er, I might a well say creatures at this point. Fucking Red Templars. Jax wasn't there. The people trying to get the hell out of there must have taken him with them. All that was left was the undead horse, Hollow. He seemed pretty happy to see me. I guess I was screwed.

“Looks like it's just you and me, Hollow.” I sighed. “Let's go kick some ass.”

I grabbed a bridle and saddle and got to work. I had Red Templars to kill and not much time to do it in. I mounted up and took off towards the fight. Everyone on my side was retreating. What the hell had I missed?

At the last second, I watched as Hunter sent a massive rock flying at the mountain side. The snow shifted and started to slid. It was coming down fast. I shifted the reins and kicked Hollow into a hard gallop. I had to reach Hunter before the avalanche did.

“Hunter!” I yelled. A massive undead dragon took off at that moment. What the fuck? Why didn't I see that thing before now? “Hunter, run!” I screamed as the death trap of snow barreled closer. He took off, trying to escape, and fell into the blood saturated snow under his feet. I steered Hollow the other way. I was going to outrun the avalanche.

It was too late. Hollow wasn't fast enough. A crushing force smacked into my back and the world went dark.

* * *

 

Hunter staggered through a harsh blizzard, trying hard to keep an eye out for the Bog Unicorn and its rider. Korbin and the undead creature were nowhere to be seen. He struggled to follow the signs of where the surviving people of Haven had camped. Hunter felt like he could collapse at any moment. Just a little farther. Just a bit more and he would be safe from the storm. He told himself that for days.

“It's him!” He heard someone yell ahead of him. Darkness closed in around him. He had made it.

* * *

 

For a while, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten the short woman that was missing. Plans had been made and the camp was ready to move. Some were not so happy about this decision.

“We can't just leave her out there!” Varric yelled at the Seeker. “Korbin is out there somewhere and someone has to go find her!”

“We cannot risk being found here!” Cassandra yelled back. “She is not worth the lives of the people here. She is not worth the life of a single person. Hunter was the only reason we stayed here so long!”

“I'm not leaving her behind!” Varric hissed. The dwarf showed more anger than anyone had ever seen. “Korbin saved Hunter. You heard what he said. She warned him. She risked riding that damn dead horse just to help! She’s worth more than you will ever know!”

Tempers flared hotter. Cassandra looked to one of those that remained silent. “Tell him,” she snarled.

“I agree,” Hunter said with a sigh. The Seeker looked smug until the next words came out of his mouth. “We can't leave her out there. She would have done the same for any of us.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Varric said. “She's not one to save people she hates, but there are a lot of people here she would go out of her way for. She proved that with Hunter. Course, I already knew that.”

“Fine,” Cassandra sneered. “You can stay behind and wait for her. The rest of us will move on. We'll be free of you and Korbin.”

“I'll stay behind as well,” Dorian snapped. “I haven't known her long, but I don't think she'd do this to anyone else.”

“What's going on here?” Cullen interrupted. “We need to move out now.”

Varric stared Cassandra down. “The Seeker here wants to leave without Korbin. She doesn't think Korbin is worth even a single life.”

Cullen looked confused, but a shout sounded from where Hunter had entered a few days before. “Someones coming this way!”

Hollow walked into sight, a snow covered form on his back.

“I'll be damned,” Varric whispered. “She made it.”

* * *

 

I missed the whole thing. I'm not even kidding. I missed the whole trek to Skyhold. I was out the whole time. To be fair, I should have been dead. That's what the healers told me anyway. I was just glad to be warm. I was now up walking around. Fuck laying around.

“They won't get their way,” I snarled to myself. I'm not that fragile. I wanted to go talk to everyone. In the meantime, I spotted someone I had never seen before. It looked like he was waiting for me. “Uh, hi there?” I said slowly. “Are you looking for me?”

“Yes,” he said, to the point. He didn't go any further. A few of my friends spotted me and started over. It was just Varric and Blackwall... if I could actually call Blackwall a friend.

“Ok then,” I said, but didn't get any further.

“You're quite,” he said. “Not at all like anyone else. Do you feel?”

“Um,” I stuttered. “Yeah. I feel things. Mostly confusion right now.”

“Who are you talking to, Shorty?” Varric asked, confused.

I looked back at the guy. He was walking away. “You can't see him?” I asked.

“Must be that kid that disappears,” Blackwall said. “I don't see him, though.”

“That's just weird,” I said with a disturbed look towards the retreating back. “So, what'd I miss?”

“Pretty much everything,” Varric sighed. “Including the Seeker wanting to leave because she thinks you aren't worth anything.”

"What?” I screeched. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No,” Blackwall stated in his calm way. “You have a lot of people pulling for you. Lots of loyal friends.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” I said before my anger took hold. “Where is that smarmy little bitch anyway? I'd like to wring her fucking neck.”

Varric laughed. “I knew you'd say that! She's at the bottom of the stairs talking to Hunter and Cullen. Let the rampage begin.”

I stomped my way down the stairs. Recruits scattered from my path. Have I ever told you how legendary my temper is? It's a thing of beauty. Anders got to find that out. Pity, it had to be turned on a worthless bitch.

“You were going to leave me to die!” I screamed. “You fucking bitch! You were going to let me die out there!”

Cassandra looked at me coolly. “You do not contribute to our cause.”

I bowed up, ready to unleash all my fury. The weird guy's voice broke through the rage. “Twisting, writhing, seething. So much rage and hatred. She wanted to leave me behind. I'm worthless. Didn't see me before I came here. I can't speak to him without teasing. It's the only way. I'm going to show you something beautiful.” Silence reigned, but only for a moment. “There are screams. Where is his rally? Why don't I hear him? Red Templars everywhere. They have to die. He's going to die if I don't do something-”

“Enough!” I snapped, eyes closed. He was laying out everything going on in my head. I shuddered and let out the breath I'd been holding in. “Doesn't get much clearer than that.”

“Well,” Varric said, eyes wide. “I knew you had a lot going on up there, but that was crazy.”

I blew out another breath. “Yeah. Doesn't get much clearer than that.”

 


	18. The Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly modified chapter 16. I loved this chapter so much and it fits here perfectly. The next few chapters will contain more of the same with some new stuff here and there. I loved many of the later chapters. I'm fixing some typos and continuity errors as I go.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Eighteen: The Red**

 

* * *

 

Rock scrapped at my back as I lay on top of a pile of rubble that hadn't been moved yet. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. I guess that was life on a mountain. I was surprised that so much grass grew here. For a mountain fortress, Skyhold was beautiful.

I had a lot to think about. I was still pissed at Cassandra. Further screaming had revealed that she thought I was hiding Hawke from her. She thought I was lying to her about coming from another world. Most of the people I spoke to and considered a friend that knew my story thought I was lying. It hurt pretty bad.

Solas said he believed me and we don't exactly get along. I wouldn't call him a friend. Varric knew my story was true. The weird guy, Cole, said he knew I wasn't from Thedas. He said I didn't mesh right with the world around me. Plus he couldn't disappear on me. After hearing my story, Dorian said that it was too insane not to be true. Hunter believed me.

Soon they wouldn't be able to dispute my claim. I was waiting for one of my greatest friends to arrive. Varric was acting strangely and I couldn't blame him. Once Hawke arrived he'd be in deep shit with the Seeker. So would I for that matter.

Varric joined me on the rocks with a heavy sigh and stricken look. “What's eating you?” I asked without looking over.

“She knows Hawke is coming,” he sighed. “She's pissed. She thinks he could have saved us all.”

“What?” I snapped. “Are you fucking kidding me? Chances are Hawke would have died if he had gone to the Conclave! Is that what she wanted? For him to die?”

“I don't know, Korbin,” he said sadly. “She has some weird idea that he didn't have anything better to do. Hawke went through enough shit for Kirkwall.”

“I remember,” I sighed. “Cassandra needs to get her head out of her ass. I know Garret is the Champion and all, but he's not at anyone's beck and call. But I do have one question.”

“What's that?”

“Why didn't you tell me that you knew where he was?” I questioned. “You know I would never tell that bitch.”

“I'm sorry,” Varric breathed. “I guess it slipped my mind with everything that's gone on so far. Too much shit.”

“It's ok,” I told him. “I was just wondering. I figured it would be something like that.” A recruit ran up and told us that Hawke had arrived. I let out a long breath and sat up. “Come on, I'm ready to see Hawke.”

* * *

 

We found Hawke on the battlements talking to Cullen. Hunter followed behind us at a slower pace.

“Garret!” I yelled and ran at the oversized warrior. I gave him a huge hug and laughed happily. “It's great to see you again!”

Hawke looked at me with shock. “You're back. How did you get back!”

“When the Breach opened it brought me through,” I told him. “ Hell, you have no idea how happy I am to be back.”

“But the fight with...” he started, but I cut him off.

“Yeah, when it was over I was home. I was there for a whole year before this happened,” I sighed. “And no, I'm not explaining that whole thing again. To anyone.”

Hawke and Hunter had a lot to discuss. I got lost the second the name Corypheus came up. Why didn't anyone tell me about him... it... whatever, before now? Oh, that's right. I was out like a fucking light! Varric promised to tell me everything on our way to see the Grey Warden Sturm. I wasn't getting left behind this time. Hawke promised to meet us there.

So the question was, who else was going with us to Crestwood to meet with him. Hunter was nice enough to tell us that Cassandra wouldn't be coming with us. Thank what the fuck ever you want for that small grace. That would have resulted in someone dying. For some reason, Blackwall didn't want to go. You'd think he'd be happy to see another Warden. It came down to just a few people. Three rogues seemed like enough. Dorian ended up coming with us.

* * *

 

Undead things. Everywhere.

Hollow was one thing. He'd saved my life and I wasn't creeped out by him anymore. These were dead people walking. Zombies, but they weren't interested in anything short of chopping me into tiny pieces. I was not happy. Of course, all three of the bastards with me thought it would be a great idea to pick on me.

“So Korbin,” Dorian started. “What's the deal with you and Cullen not speaking? Past lovers?”

I blanched. “No! Why the hell are you asking me anyway? I don't know what the hell his problem is.”

“Oh please,” Hunter said. “The two of you dance around each other like crazy.”

Varric laughed. “It's always been like this. Cullen took Bethany to the Circle while Hawke was in the Deep Roads. Korbin never exactly forgave him. She just picks on him relentlessly.”

“See,” I snapped in denial of any other possibilities. “That's all there is to it.”

“Oh there's more to it than that,” Dorian laughed. “You know there is! “

“Nope,” I said, embarrassed by the whole conversation. “Can we drop this whole horrible conversation now? Thanks.”

We walked on in silence for a while before Hunter spoke. “I bet ten gold something either is going on or will be in the next month.”

Can you imagine, Dorian and Varric took that bet. Dorian said two months and Varric said it wouldn't happen at all now that they were betting on me. Bastards.

Soon enough we found ourselves at the cave where Sturm was hiding. I don't blame him. He had other Wardens looking for him. Apparently, Wardens were basically being forced to commit suicide. They were falling prey to the calling. I frowned. This was not good at all.

“What does the voice say?” I asked.

“The words are indistinct,” Sturm explained. “Why do you ask?”

I shrugged. “Just curious. I thought maybe there could be a clue hiding in the nightmares.”

I shared a look with my friends, but no one said anything. It was best not to tell Sturm that I came from another world. Even if it had been Corypheus we had no way of know what he did and didn't know. We also didn't know if he could take that information from a Warden. This was shaping up to be a bizarre adventure.

* * *

 

After returning to Skyhold, Hunter told me not to get too comfortable. He expected Varric and me to leave for the Western Approach with him when he was ready. A desert. Lovely. I was getting some fucking sleep in my dry bed before then. It had rained almost nonstop in Crestwood. My armor was still wet.

Speaking of which, I needed new gear. My daggers had seen better days and my armor was... well, it almost wasn't. That's the only way I can put it. I didn't want crappy hand me down armor from the soldiers. It'll probably get me killed. Most people aren't as short as I am. Also, let's not forget how broke I am.

After trying to scrounge up some good gear from around the castle (and failing) I found myself hanging out on the battlements looking out over the darkening landscape. I wasn't looking down for anything in this world. Remember, I'm afraid of heights.

The sun was sinking and casting warm hues of color across the sky. I think most people would call this romantic. I didn't see it that way. It was just a sunset and pretty colors. I'm sure Dorian could make a convincing case for it to be romantic, but I'm pretty sure I still wouldn't buy it.

Someone cleared their throat beside me. I didn't even look up to find out who it was. “What?”

“I...” they trailed off. “I, um. I was hoping to speak to you... uh, before you leave again.” He cleared his throat again. It was Cullen.

“Ok,” I said calmly. “I'm all ears.”

“I, um,” he stuttered. Cullen took a deep breath and seemed to make a decision. “I feel that we have been avoiding each other for rather idiotic reasons.” He held perfectly still, waiting for me to confirm or deny.

“Yeah,” I said after a short time. “I’m sure you’re still waiting for my revenge.”

“I should never have teased you about your fear of the Bog Unicorn. I am sorry,” he said.

“Hollow,” I said simply.

“Pardon?” he asked, confused. “Hollow?”

“I named him Hollow,” I said. “I was tired of calling him 'it'. Not to mention the fact that I owe him my life.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, sounding bitter. “Hunter told us what happened and the reason you did not arrive sooner.” Cullen seemed to be getting restless. After a long moment of silence, he excused himself. Huh. I wonder what all that was about.

I stood there for a moment longer before wandering off to find out if my bed was as soft as I thought I remember it being.

* * *

 

The next day was a blur of activity as we got ready to leave. When I walked out of my room there was a pile of clothes, armor, and a pair of really expensive looking daggers. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nope. The coast was clear. Apparently, it was a drop and run.

I took everything back in my room to change. It was obvious this was better gear than what I was working with. There was a note written in English tucked in the bundle. I only knew one person that knew how to write in English. I had taught Varric after all. All it said was 'Stay safe Korbin' in really masculine handwriting. Whoever wrote this had to have asked Varric for help.

I changed and put away my old daggers. After that, it was time to go interrogate Varric on his writing lesson. That hadn't been his handwriting. I knew it well. I found him talking to Hunter and Cullen. Well, this was going to be fun.

“I got a bone to pick with you Varric,” I said with a glare as I walked toward them.

“I see you got your gift,” Varric replied. “What's the problem?”

“You obviously helped someone write this letter,” I said, handing it to him. “I know that's not your handwriting. I taught you, remember?”

“Yeah, so?” he asked, completely unconcerned. “I'm not telling you who it was if that's what you're after.”

I scrunched up my nose at him. “I didn't figure you would.”

“It wasn't me,” Hunter added in quickly. “I would have just given it to you.”

I went to look at Cullen, but he was nowhere to found. I glared suspiciously at the spot he'd just been in. Nah, couldn't be. “I'll just have to look at everyone's handwriting from here on out. I will find out who it was. In the meantime, who's coming with us?”

Hunter looked up at me. I could tell he knew something and wasn't going to tell me. “Bull is coming with us. He said he wanted the chance to work with you since he hasn't had the chance yet.”

“Ok,” I said slowly. “Yeah, that should be fun. I'm used to working with warriors anyway.”

I was going to find out who had obviously spent a lot of money on me. One way or another.


	19. What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some stuff here, but didn't really add anything. The famous game of Wicked Grace and Korbin's panic over those creepy ass Basilisks.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Nineteen: What Lies Beneath**

* * *

  
The Approach was sweltering. I was used to humid heat, not a dry heat. That's all it was here. It was like walking into an oven. Add wild dogs to the mix and you had hell. Plain and simple. I was gonna be pissed if no one was here. Why the hell would they be? It was hot as fuck!

None of us really spoke. All our energy was going into not sweating to death. I had to give it to whoever gave me this armor. The ice runes were keeping me a little cooler than I would have been. The clothing was light, but it still stuck to me in weird ways.

I could see the Ritual Tower we were supposed to be meeting Sturm and Hawke at in the distance. Dear gods, it was a ways off. Why did I agree to this? Because these people are my friends. That's why.

“That's the tower right?” I asked when we stopped for a break. I wasn't happy being so close to Deathroot.

“It is,” Bull answered. “Looks cozy.”

“Ha ha,” I snarked. “I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Too much sand.”

“What,” Bull laughed, “your boyfriend's armor not helping?”

“Huh,” I asked, fucked up expression in place. “What are you talking about? You know who gave this to me, don't you? Who was it?”

“Not telling,” he said. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

I glared at him. “It's really hard to know who gave it to me when I don't recognize the handwriting. Not to mention the drop and run. Spill it, Bull.”

“Nope,” he grinned. “Figure it out on your own.”

I glared a little harder. “Ok then. I see how it is.”

The bastard just smiled at me.

I don't know why Hunter thought the Wardens and that damn Venatori mage would talk. The stupid fuck did reveal more about the Anchor on Hunter's hand, but nothing else useful. I'd screamed my frustration to the desert and sat down on a fallen pillar. Things never seemed to go the way we needed them to. I wanted to strangle someone. Erimond (the Venatori) was a likely candidate. He'd run off the first chance he got.

I had learned a lot of great things about the Wardens, it was being overshadowed by blood magic. Why did it always come back to that shit? Reasons be damned, it was wrong to kill someone to summon a fucking demon. I am so glad I didn't turn out to be a mage.

The plan was to head back to Skyhold and form a plan of attack. I was all for it. Even if we were only there for a day it was one less day I would be sleeping in the sand. I wanted to find out where my armor came from too.

* * *

 

“I tracked that Venatori mage back to Adamant Fortress,” Hawke said. He, Varric, and I were standing outside the war room waiting for Hunter. “They're looking for assault options now in the war room.”

“Thanks for coming,” Varric sighed. I felt the same way. I just didn't feel like speaking.

“You did well, Varric,” Hawke told him before looking at me. “You did as well, Korbin. The Inquisitor is just who we need.” I gave him a halfhearted smile.

“Aw, it's been great,” Varric said sarcastically. “Murderous Wardens, Archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy Templars. Just like home.”

“I know how much you hated leaving Kirkwall,” Hawke said sadly.

“This is the ass end of Thedas,” Varric snarked. “You know they eat snails here?” I made a face. Yep, and it was gross. “Still, I think... I need to finish this out. If it weren't for me and Bartrand none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives.”

“That's what happens when you try to change things,” Hawke told him. “Things change. You can't always control how.”

I looked down sadly. “Ain't that the truth. In my case, it was for the better. Now I can only hope it doesn't change back again. I don't want to go back to my world, Hawke. It's not home.” I swallowed thickly. Yeah, I never wanted to leave Thedas again. No one spoke. Hunter entered the war room.

It was about time we tried to end this shit.

In the mean time, I needed to talk to Hunter about who he was taking to Adamant. Actually, in the meantime I was stuck standing around until the meeting in the war room was over.

* * *

 

I was ready to rip my hair out by the time Hunter finally came out. No one followed him. I had the feeling they were still going over the plan and Hunter has taking a break.

“Hey,” I said quickly, before he could walk too far without me. “I need to ask you something if you don't mind.”

Hunter sighed. “I don't mind. I was just trying to work out the kinks.”

“I can imagine,” I sighed. “Who are you planning to take with you?”

He looked deep in thought and I almost thought he hadn't heard me. “Dorian, Varric, and Bull. I thought you could use a break from running across Thedas.”

“I'm fine with it,” I smiled. “I was thinking about heading out with Hawke, actually.”

“You're not leaving us are you?” Hunter asked, concern written across his face.

“No,” I said quickly. “I meant heading to Adamant with him. Not leaving. For some reason I actually like these crazy heroics I tend to get into around here.”

“Ah,” he said smiling. “It'll be good to have you with us Korbin. You're not a bad fighter. I'll talk to the others and work you into the plan. How's that sound?”

I smiled. “Sounds good.” Hunter walked back into the war room to tell everyone that I was going to be in on the attack. I could hear muffled shouts on the other side. Must be Cassandra voicing her disdain for me. I turned to walk off when the door slammed open behind me and Cassandra stomped out. She glared at me as she passed. I turned to look behind me and everyone was in the doorway watching.

“You know,” I said slowly. “I think she hates me worst than Meredith ever did. What's up with that?” I grinned.

Josephine made an exasperated sound and Leliana grinned back at me. “She will have to learn that you are not leaving just because she thinks you're in love with Hunter.”

“Huh?” I asked, thoroughly confused. “What the hell gave her that idea?”

Josephine gave an unladylike snort. “Because you were recruited to go with the Inquisitor to speak with the Champion's informant and she was not.”

Cullen look a little disturbed by the conversation. Hunter was holding back a laugh.

“Dear gods that woman is dense,” I snorted. “This bastard's like a brother to me at best.” I scrunched my nose up at him. “A really weird cousin at worst.” Hunter lost it and had to lean against the door frame to keep from falling over. “Yep, really weird cousin it is.” I gave him a thumbs up and walked off. I had the best friends.

* * *

 

The sun was setting and I was not ready to go to sleep. It had been such a weird day I was still wide awake. I headed for the newly opened stables to spend some time with Jax and Hollow before Hawke and I leave. Blackwall was kicked back on a bale of hay already. I wasn't going to bother him. The second I stepped into the row of stalls I almost screamed.

Right in front of me was the most terrifying creature I had ever seen. That was saying something since I've faced demons. I cringed when it tossed its head like a horse. I could feel panic welling up and could only hope someone found me before I passed out from lack of oxygen to my brain. I couldn't breath, it was that horrible.

I didn't want to turn my back on it. I felt like it would eat me the second I turned around to get away. It looked like a dragon had screwed a horse or a deer. It looked like it was grinning, its teeth exposed at all times. It had a dragon tail from what I could see. It was horrible. I slowly started backing up in an effort to get away from it without screaming. What the fuck was that thing?

I turned and ran away the moment I couldn't see it anymore. It looked like I was heading to my room anyway. I didn't get far before I spotted Varric in front of our new tavern. He waved me over.

“Up for a game of Wicked Grace with the rest of Hunter's 'inner circle'? He asked.

“Well,” I said slowly. “Yeah, why not. Bela isn't around to steal all my cash, so this should be pretty easy.”

“Damn,” Varric almost growled. “I forgot she taught you everything she knows.”

I laughed and followed him inside. Everyone was there except Sera, Leliana, and the high and mighty Madam de Ferk. I made a face at my cards. It wasn't bad. Could be a winning hand. Bela had taught me to always make it seem like a bad hand when it was good and a good hand when it was bad. Then again, she taught me how to cheat and not get caught too.

“So, Shorty,” Varric said cheerily. “What exactly did you do while you were home?”

I gave him a funny look. I didn't call my world home anymore. It was just that simple. “Um, don't you mean my world?”

“What's the difference?” Cassandra asked, put out by the conversation turning to me. “You make no sense.”

“It's pretty simple,” I sneered. “Just because it's where I'm from doesn't make it my home.”

“That makes no sense,” she snapped.

“No,” I said slowly so she couldn't miss what I was saying. “What doesn't make sense is the fact that you think I'm after Hunter. No thank you.”

Josephine snorted out a laugh. “It truly does not. Korbin and the Inquisitor are just good friends.”

I threw my hands up. “Thank you! At least someone get's it! Besides, I've been told I have a really weird way of showing affection. I think Hawke is just an asshole talking shit.” That got a good laugh out of Bull.

“You have a strange way of insulting people and sounding like you care about them at the same time,” Varric laughed. “I think I'm the only person aside from Hawke that knows... how should I put this? That knows where your affections lay. Or should I say with whom?”

“I'll cut you down a few inches further if you keep talking,” I groused. “You and Hawke promised me years ago that you would keep your traps shut.”

There was a round of laughter before Bull spoke. “I know who it is.”

My head snapped up. “Sure you do, Bull.”

“Oh, I know who it is alright,” he chuckled. I scrunched up my nose. “All the Chargers do for that matter.”

I smiled sweetly. “And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut.”

A few eyes widened at us. “And if I don't?” he asked.

“I'll sew your mouth shut, all your fingers together, your arms to your sides, and cut off your horns,” I said with that same sickly sweet smile. “And just for fun I'll kick you in the nuts every time I see you.” There was absolute silence. You could have heard a nug fart. Wait, do they fart? Eh, something I'd never find out.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Bull laughed. There was a collective sigh around the table. “You're kinda creepy when you don't want someone to know something.”

“Eh,” I said. “It's hard to find ways to scare people when you're hardly taller than Varric.”

By the time everyone was ready to go to bed the winnings were split between Josephine and I. At least I knew when to call it quits. Cullen just wouldn't listen and now he was missing everything he'd worn tonight. He signaled to Hunter and me to turn around so he could get the hell out of there. I grinned at Cullen and watched him turn red. He took off as I pretended to turn. Well then.

“How much did you get to see?” Dorian asked as I walked out of the tavern, ready to catch up with Josephine and try to pull her into my latest prank. More about that later.

I snickered. “I’ll never tell.”

“Damn,” he snapped to himself. “I knew I should have pretended to leave. Does he at least have a nice ass?”

I felt heat rise up on my cheeks. I was good at bluffing, but this conversation didn't call for it and I didn't really want to give to much away. “Yep,” I squeaked. Dorian laughed at me. “I need to catch Josie before... wait, did I just? I have spent way too much time around Leliana.” With that I took off. This was going to be fun.


	20. Chalk Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 in its original format. Standing in at just over 3k words. Some changes were made to reflect the replaced chapters.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Twenty: Chalk Outline**

* * *

 

Today was the day and I was feeling sick. I had never been in a large scale battle before. I took a deep breath and looked around. The Inquisition forces were just starting to arrive. Hawke and I had our orders. We were to sweep through, find Warden- Commander Clarel, and lead Hunter to her if at all possible. There was a small band of soldiers with us that were there to watch our asses. We would be going in the hard way (over a wall) while Cullen's forces broke down the front door.

“I see you still insist on tormenting Cullen,” Hawke laughed, trying to take my mind off of the battle to come. “Whatever that thing is I'm sure he'll want it back.”

I snorted. I'd bartered with Josie for the fur that Cullen always wore. I hoped that this prank wouldn't go to hell. “Yeah, me too. He'll just have to hope I survive long enough for him to get it back.”

“Oh look,” Hawke grinned. “There he is and he hasn't seen us yet.”

I looked over to where Cullen stood, issuing orders. He looked over to see if we were in place. I watched as his jaw dropped. I grinned and gave him a finger wave. I laughed as I looked at Hawke. “Did you see the look on his face? That was great!” I snickered at my work.

“I think you and I saw very different looks,” Hawke laughed.

I looked at him funny, but faced the fortress and waited for the first volley to signal our part. I wasn't disappointed. A loud crash echoed as the first boulder hit the walls. I counted backward from fifteen to ensure there wouldn't be much opposition at the top.

As one, our small group rushed forward. Almost nothing but rouges rushing the walls. I tried not think about how high the wall was or how I was going to rush up the wall and not fall to my death. The fur collar brushed my cheek and kept me from looking down or looking back. I almost couldn't believe what I was doing. I was scaling a brick wall with no rope.

I launched over the top of the wall and came face to face with a bunch of Warden warriors. Behind them, a line of demons and mages advanced. Instead of attacking the warriors turned as one and rushed the advancing forces. I didn't stop to ponder the change of heart. I just rushed in behind them, creating weaknesses for everyone else to exploit.

Everything was going great until we came face to face with an unbound desire demon. I hated them almost as much as I hate pride demons. The damn thing spoke to me, tried to draw me forward with promises of giving me what I wanted. Hawke stood back and forced the others to stay back as well. This was my battle. He could see it for what it was.

It whispered and purred. Spoke names it shouldn't have. It promised to give me everything I desired. Sluggishly my feet moved me towards it, eyes glazed. I hate to admit my own weaknesses, but I'm only human. I moved forward at a slow pace. Closer and closer. Why shouldn't I get what I wanted? After all, I'd already suffered through so much to get where I am now.

A nagging voice in the back of my head whispered to me. It sounded like Flemeth. You have no reason to be here. It was an accident. Whatever you do from now on is your own will. It is you being who you are. Doing what you do. No one is forcing you to do what you know is right or wrong. It's just you. Yeah, she had said that to me, hadn't she? Blood magic was wrong. Demons were evil. I knew those things. I hate both.

I was within a foot of the demon when I lashed out. Slashing at the thing and trying to gut it. It was not a graceful fight. It was awkward and enraged. It was me, doing what I do. Doing what I know is right. Hawke finally came to my rescue, cutting the bitch in half. “Thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” he said. “That was your battle.”

“Nah,” I sighed. “I needed to do that on my own. Thanks for the final blow. I still suck. Ha! Suck and blow. I am so fucked up.” Hawke smiled at my mini-rant. True Korbin form.

The Wardens joined in our fight to the Warden- Commander. They were sick of watching their friends die and didn't want to be next. I didn't blame them. Somewhere along the way, we met up with Hunter and his group, but it was a short-lived reunion.

We had to be closing in on Clarel. The fighting picked up more the closer we got. Our party ran out in the middle of a summoning. Well, shit. I stared up at a pride demon. No running. I was not going to cower.

“Hey,” I yelled at it. “Over here you walking splinter! Let's set your ass on fire.” That pissed it off. Right in the pride. I crack myself up.

I ran at it, flanking the demon and going for the knees. I was going to bring this thing down, one way or another. It was throwing balls of volatile magic at everything it saw. I stabbed it in the foot as it made a swipe at Varric. The thing screamed, giving Hawke and Hunter the opening they needed to take it down.

“Just call me Tasslehoff,” I snickered, remembering one of my favorite Dragonlance characters. I was a walking moral boost.

“This way!” Hawke yelled and motioned for everyone to follow him. He'd found her.

“Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!” I heard someone shouting.

“That must be her,” I said as we ran closer. “What a cunt.”

We ran out into a clearing. That fucking tard Erimond was giving orders. Hunter wasn't having any of that shit and told us to stay back.

“Clarel! If you complete that ritual you're doing exactly what Erimond wants,” he yelled.

“What? Fighting the blight?” Erimond sneered. “Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that? And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the wardens for doing their duty!”

“That smarmy little bastard,” I growled under my breath.

“We make the sacrifices no one else will,” Clarel countered. “Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud snapped.

“Corypheus?” Clarel seemed shocked. “But he's dead.”

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel,” Erimond told her.

Clarel seemed to be considering Hunter's words, but it was too much to ask. “Bring it through.”

It looked like we had a fight on our hands. I grit my teeth and moved forward.

“Please,” Hawke begged. “I have seen more than my fair share of blood magic. It is never worth the cost.”

“I trained half of you myself,” Stroud tried. “Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

The rift creaked and groaned. Erimond pushed at Clarel harder. “Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. The demon is truly worthy of your strength.”

“The Grey Wardens have a proud history!” Hunter yelled. “You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven... and Hunter Fell. At Ayesleigh... and Denerim. This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not know you were being misused.”

I had to give it to Hunter. He gave them a reason to pause and question what they'd been told.

“Clarel, we've come so far,” Erimond begged. “You're the only one that can do this.”

Clarel looked uncertain. “Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges. To avoid more bloodshed.”

Erimond didn't seem to like that. “Or perhaps I shall bring in a more reliable ally.” He slammed his staff on the ground as he turned. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor. He sent me this to welcome you!”

A shuddering roar sounded in the air. I gulped. That sounded very dragon like. In fact, it was a dragon. I could see it in the sky, heading right for us. It threw red electricity at us. I almost didn't get out of the way in time. I could feel the after shock ripple over me. If you could call static nasty, that's what this shit was.

It landed briefly and fear shot through me. It was undead. It was an Archdemon. Clarel shot Erimond and drew it's attention and everyone else's. I swallowed thickly. What the hell was she doing? She shot energy at it and it returned fire. She was trying to fight it! She was helping us!

We were outmatched. It was going to kill us. Hunter ran after Clarel. It looked like she planned to kill Erimond and I didn't blame her. No one could. We faced off with the dragon, but it lost interest quickly. I looked at Hawke, eyes wide. We needed to find Hunter.

We caught up with him quickly. Erimond was squaring off with Clarel. Then the damnedest thing happened. The dragon landed and chomped down on Clarel before flying off to a tower and shaking her wildly. It threw her to the ground and roared its dare, coming after us.

“In war, victory...In peace, vigilance.... In death, sacrifice.” Clarel hit the dragon with one last blast of magic as it stepped over her. The next thing I knew the bridge was falling out from under us. Then we were falling and green exploded around us.

* * *

 

I hurt all over. During the fall I'd passed the fuck out. I guess I hit the ground pretty damn hard. It was long drop after all. I'm surprised I'm not dead. I sat up slowly, but stopped. It hurt too much. I opened my eyes and was greeted by green mist. I shot forward and looked around. Pain be damned.

This wasn't Thedas and this wasn't Earth. Where the fuck was I? Did this have something to do with the explosion of green? Did Hunter do this to save our asses?

I didn't see anyone, so I started to get up. At the last second I spotted one of those green rift creatures . I curled into a ball on the ground and hoped like hell it didn't see me. I was in too much pain to come out of that fight on top.

I laid there for what seemed like hours. It finally went away. I could hear whispering. I closed me eyes tightly, scared beyond anything. When I opened them I had to stop myself from screaming.

Several feet away I saw Hunter slumped over on the ground, eyes glassy and sightless. He was dead. Further inspection revealed more of my friends. All dead. Varric with an arrow through his throat. Bull decapitated. Dorian stabbed multiple times. Cullen's golden eyes stared at me in dead shock, throat slit.

“You did this.” A voice whispered. “You killed them.”

I choked back a sob and curled into a ball. No, I couldn't have. They meant too much to me. There was no way I had done that to them. They were the force that drove me to live. I killed them? Why would I do that? I ducked into the fur collar the engulfed my shoulders. I took deep breaths to calm myself. I wondered briefly if that's what Cullen smelled like. I felt a little disgusted with myself for that.

“You're a liar,” I choked out. “I would never hurt my fiends.”

“You killed them,” it told me, laughing. “They didn't want you and you killed them. They turned their backs on you and you killed them. You killed him.”

Some thought tried to break through in my mind, but I couldn't catch it. Anders turned his back on all of us and I didn't kill him. Did I? I couldn't remember. Maybe I did. But...

“You have to be the bravest woman I have ever met.”

"I don't believe that you don't belong here. You've done all that you can to- mostly- fit in to Thedas. You belong here as much as anyone."

I curled further into myself. I was brave wasn't I? Hadn't Varric told me that? Didn't Fenris tell me I belonged as much as anyone? Why was I even remembering any of this?

“There are no strings to hold me down. To make fret or make me frown. There are no strings and now I'm free. There are no strings on me,” I whispered. “But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say.” The words from different songs jumbled together. What was wrong with me? Was I finally losing my shit? No, not exactly. Music was comfort to me, but this wasn't doing me any good.

I buried my face further into the fur collar. It was something familiar. An anchor all my own... that I had pretty much stolen from Cullen. Look at that, a clear thought! Then another one came to me.

“Hawke!” I screamed. “Hunter! Varric! Help me!”

“Korbin?” I heard Hake call from the mist. “Where are you?”

“Over here,” I yelled. “I don't know what happened. Where are we?”

“We're in the fade,” he called as he came closer. “Why is the fog so thick over here?”

“I don't know,” I said, voice barely above a whisper. “Why couldn't you just call it mist? I'm freaking out over here. Also, I'm looking at your corpse and it's freaking me out worst.”

“What?” he asked as he broke through to me.

The illusion dissipated with the fog. I shuddered. “Where are we?”

“We're in the fade, like I said,” Hawke answered standing right in front of me. “In a fear demon's territory.”

“Oh lovely,” I snipped. “Can we get the hell out of Dodge? I don't want to hear that thing whispering to me anymore.”

“You too huh?” Hunter asked. He gave me an apologetic look when I nodded. “Let's get the hell out of here.”

* * *

 

I refused to ask about the glowing woman. She was just as weird as everything else here. That's saying something, too. This whole fucking place is weird. What the hell was up with the grave markers with names and fears on it? Did this thing have to write shit down to remember it? At least I hadn't seen my name. I hated the weird noises everything around us made.

I just wanted out of this place. Hunter had retrieved his lost memories of what had happened at the Conclave. Now we were basically hunting for a nightmare. I couldn't figure out if it was a nightmare, a fear, or a terror demon. I'd never heard of any of them until I came back to Thedas. I guess it makes sense. There had never been a way for overly strong demons to come through... except pride demons.

I was pretty damn thankful I'd missed all the infighting, but it seemed like Hawke and Stroud were still at each others' throats. The demon was preying on and singling out each person's greatest fears. It fucking sucked. It hadn't gotten to me yet. I was damned thankful for that. Unfortunately, it was short lived.

“Korbin,” it purred. “How does it feel to know that nothing you do matters. That no one cares about you. That you'll lose them all. It'll be just like it was with Anders all over again.”

If it was looking for fear by mentioning Anders, it hadn't looked into my fears much. It sparked rage and anger. “I'll fucking rip your head off and shove it up your ass if you keep talking!” It shut up after laughing at me. Apparently it didn't have much faith in that happening. Lovely.

A few more spiders later and I could see a raised platform. I really did not want to go near that thing. I had a very, very bad feeling about it. Chalk it up to the demon almost getting its way. I'd had enough of the spiders. Enough of the fog. I was sick of seeing my friends dead out the corner of my eye.

Maybe it was on to something? I'm afraid of a lot of shit. Fog, spiders, dead things moving, heights. That was just a few of many things that made me freak out. I wonder if there's a way to turn it off? To stop caring about things that scare me. Turn the fear into rage or humor or indifference? Then we stepped into the nightmare's lair and I forgot all about that. It was Big Ass Spiders all over again. I just kinda shriveled up inside. A spidery looking creature floated forward and I almost screamed. Yep, I'm a coward.

The spirit that had accompanied us zapped it and the giant spider stepped back. Small graces. I'll take it. This is one fight I didn't want to be involved with, but I had no choice. Little black spiders crawled up my legs, heading for my face. I did scream this time. I tried to get them off, but it wasn't working. My hands passed through them.

Wait... through them? I was freaking out over an illusion? I pulled out my daggers and charged at the floating spider thing. I was pissed. I don't like when someone makes me look like an idiot. This fucking thing made me look like an idiot. I slashed at it until the spiders that could actually hurt me showed up. I panicked, ran in circles, and tried to kill them. I actually managed to kill a few. Out of fear that someone would try to help me and get themselves killed.

The fight seemed to go on for hours. An unending stream of fake and at least semi-real spiders. I was ragged and worn out by the time the fade rift opened to let us get the hell out of there. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Nothing is that easy. The giant spider was coming after us.

“We must clear a path!” Stroud shouted. You'd best bet I wasn't doing it.

“Go!” Hawke snapped. “I'll cover you!”

“No,” Stroud countered. “You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Warden must-”

“A Warden must help them rebuild,” Hawke told him. “That's your job! Corypheus is mine.”

Hawke charged the spider. I screamed and tried to run after him. Hunter grabbed me and pulled me along. I hadn't realized that everyone else had already gone through. Just before we were through, I heard Hawke call out my name.

“Korbin!” he yelled. “Say goodbye to Varric for me.”

And then he was gone.

  
The only thing I heard when I came through was Varric ask when Hawke was. I did the one thing I had never done in front of others. My shoulders shook and my eyes closed. I took in a deep breath and broke down in front of a lot of people that had only ever known me as a spitfire. Now...

Now I was broken.

* * *

 

There was nothing that could force me to come out of hiding. Not food. Not friends. Not anything. I hurt too badly to try to put on a face and speak to others. I did feel bad about not being there for Varric, but I knew he would understand. Someone had to understand.

Every few hours someone would knock on my door. I didn't answer it. It was someone bringing me food. I didn't want to face whoever it was. I didn't want anyone to see how badly Hawke's death hurt me. Though, I know there's no shame in mourning. I just hurt.

Someone brought Cole by at one point. I could hear him talking outside my door. I guess my emotional chaos hurt him somehow because he left extremely fast. I didn't blame him. I couldn't even keep up with myself.

At some point Hunter knocked and tried to get me to come out. I didn't even say anything. I stayed curled up on my bed, trying and failing at not thinking about Hawke's death. I didn't place blame on anyone. It was his choice to be the hero one final time.

“Let her mourn,” I'd heard Varric say. “She's always done things her own way. It doesn't surprise me that she pushed everyone out. Give her time and she'll come out on her own.”

It made me cry harder. I felt bad about locking Varric out. I knew he would understand, but that didn't make it right. I just couldn't drag myself out of bed.

It had been days since I'd exiled myself to my room. Whoever kept bringing me food that I never ate knocked on the door. I waited until they were gone to open the door and blind myself. It was about damn time I started living again. I was still miserable.

* * *

 

I walked into the throne room at a slow pace. I was still tired and ragged, but determined not to lay around anymore. That wasn't the person I was anymore. I didn't coast from day to day anymore. I couldn't go back to what I was.

Varric spotted me and ran to me. I have never seen him hug anyone before, but I was on the receiving end of a Varric hug. I returned it, though. I could just imagine how Merrill was taking all this. Or would be if Varric had sent her a letter.

“Thanks for not staying in there, Shorty,” Varric sighed. “This isn't easy.”

“Thanks for giving me time,” I returned. “I wasn't trying to worry anyone. I just... I couldn't handle it very well.”

He gave me a halfhearted smile. “He just had to be the hero, didn't he?”

I returned the sad smile. He was right, of course. Hawke always had to do what he thought was right. It's part of what got us here. I told Varric as much and he actually laughed.

“Yeah, that was Hawke's way.” He looked away. Like he was remembering something far off. “Come on,” he said, snapping out of it. “There's a lot of people that want to see you.”

“Ugh. I'm never hiding out again.”


	21. If I fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Twenty-One: If I Fall**

* * *

  
If someone would have told me a few days ago that I would be hauling ass across the battlements to escape an elf that wasn't much taller than me, I would have told them they were fucked up in the head. Right now on the other hand? I had to find a safe place to hide.

I could hear laughing several feet behind. “You little shite!” Sera was gaining on me.

Let me explain what's going on. The day before this little fiasco we ended up starting a prank war. She caught me trying to put honey all over her bed. It would have been funny if she hadn't come in the door while I was going out the window.

So here I am, running from a crazy elf. Trying like hell not to get caught. Cullen's door was almost directly in front of me. I still haven't given him back his fur collar. I wore it everywhere and while I'd like to say it was to force him to come ask for it, that wasn't the reason. I hadn't wanted to give it back after the fade. Talk about weird.

I was about to have no choice but to give it back. That door looked like the greatest thing I had ever seen in my life. It was salvation from a lesbian elf trying to tickle me. Not happening. I hate being tickled and I'm just not into girls. No matter how pretty I think they are.

I smacked into the door, went through it, slammed it in her face, and locked it. Breathing hard, I slumped down to the floor. Sera was beating on the door yelling about how unfair it was that I wasn't afraid to go in there and lock the door on her. Like I had a choice.

I looked up slowly and saw Cullen staring at me. “Hi,” I squeaked. “I'm just going to hide here until she leaves and I can escape.”

“Dare I ask?” he said slowly, not really as a question.

“You just did,” I grinned. Oh, this was awkward.

He actually quirked a smile at me. “Getting yourself into trouble so soon?”

“Not trouble,” I told him. “It's a game. I got caught and had to haul ass. I think I got to see more of Skyhold today than I ever have.”

Cullen actually laughed. That was not something I had ever heard from him. “Feel free to hide here then.” He shot a brief look at the fur collar. “Any chance you'll give that back?”

“Oh well, now that you ask,” I said, nonchalant. “No. I don't think I will.” I really hoped he didn't push it any further. The thought of losing it sent anxiety shooting through me. I had some bad problems.

He made a face at me that said that he wanted it back, but didn't want to ask again. “Any particular reason why?” he asked, slowly.

Sure! I wanted to say. I have serious mental issues and it helped me not lose my shit in the fade. So I don't feel particularly inclined to give it back and lose the little comfort it gives me. That, and I have the biggest crush on you. So there. I'm not giving it back.

Instead, I said, “It's just funny. You know where it is, but you can't wear it.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Cullen sighed. I had the feeling he was getting tired of my 'game'. “You might want to lock the other doors if you're hiding here.”

I gave him a suspicious look but locked the doors. “You're up to something. I can tell.”

He laughed. “I think this is the first time we've held an actual conversation.”

I thought about it for a second. Yeah, he wasn't stuttering. There was something wrong there. I tried to reply, but someone knocked on the door I came in through. I gave the door scathing look. It better not be Sera. It turned out to be a soldier delivering a report. Oh, how the rumors would be flying after this! I didn't really care. I probably should, but I didn't. I asked the guy if he'd seen Sera snooping around. He said he hadn't. Either she was up to something or she was drunk already. I hoped she was drunk already.

I sent the soldier off to find out for me but told him not to talk to her or it could give me away. Cullen couldn't understand why I didn't just get it over with and leave. I wasn't going to tell him that I had a legit fear of being tickled. It wasn't funny. It actually hurt.

Soldier boy came back and told me she was drunk. I had won! Sera had given up and I had won!

“Eh,” was all I said. “I didn't think she'd make it that easy. Now she's going to forget what I did and that makes it all the better. So, um... I'm gonna go now.” I dipped out and headed for dinner with my friends.

* * *

 

The next day the chase was on again. This time I didn't have time to lock the door behind me and ended up running through Cullen's tower four or five times. On my sixth round, Sera was way behind me, but there were a bunch of people in the room. Hunter gave me a curious look but didn't say anything. He waved me over and I hid behind him, Leliana, and Cullen. Sera ran through but didn't see me. I wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon.

Things ended up not working out for me, though. Everyone left eventually and I didn't think to lock the doors. I thought I had a while. I was leaning over the map laid out on Cullen's desk when Sera snuck up on me. Cullen could have warned me. I was getting him back. No doubt about that. She dug her fingers into my sides and that was the end of poor Korbin. I got one good kick in on her before she ran off.

I just lay on the floor, breathing hard. Basically pretending to be dead. My lungs hurt. My sides hurt. I shuddered. I hate being tickled.

Cullen looked over his desk at me. “Are you alright?”

“No,” I wheezed. I gotta give it to him, he tried to help me up. It just ended with both of us on the floor in an awkward position. “This is not how imagined this going.”

“I... I think...” Cullen stuttered pitifully. “I am extremely embarrassed.”

I actually laughed at that, but it was short lived. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I looked past where Cullen's arms were on either side of my head and spotted Dorian. “Hi Dorian,” I said with a big grin. “What brings you here?” Cullen dropped his head, hiding it in the fur.

“Certainly not this,” the mage laughed. “I heard that Sera ended your little game and came to find you since you wouldn't have to hide anymore. This is certainly interesting.”

“It was an accident,” came a muffled and pained reply from the fur.

“Oh, I'm sure it was,” Dorian said with a smug smile. “The two of you would never be this close otherwise.”

By this point, my eyes were sealed shut. I was already so embarrassed I thought I was going to die. “Dorian, you're not helping.”

“Of course not,” he replied. “But we have a problem now.”

“And what might that problem be?” Cullen ground out.

Dorian laughed. “Why, I think I'm going to call a few friends up to see this. Unless...”

“Spit it out, Dorian,” I snapped, eyes still closed.

“Why didn't you just say so!” he said gleefully. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say. “All Cullen has to do is kiss you and I'll go away!”

Cullen was very, very still. I felt like I could have died on the spot. Did he really just say that? Really? I mean, it's not like Cullen would actually do it. I don't think he liked me like that. I was going to say something to Dorian. I really was. The thing is, I didn't get the chance.

“I am afraid I will have to pass on your clever plan,” Cullen finally said.

“Well,” I snipped. “Don't I feel special? After all, there's no telling where I've been!”

Cullen stuttered and tried to salvage the situation.

“Relax!” I laughed. “I'm just messing with you. Now, if you don't mind, we've already had one conversation about how much metal hurts. So, can you... I don't know? Get off me?”

Dorian cackled. I don't think I've ever heard that noise out of him.

* * *

 

Hours later I was flopped out on the bar muttering to myself about how much of an ass cheese those two were. I was drunk and still mostly embarrassed.

I found myself flanked by Bull and Krem. They didn't talk and didn't really even bother with my mumbling. I spotted Varric across the room, but he was joined by the two people I didn't want to talk to. They were probably arguing over what actually happened in the tower.

I looked over at Bull. “Can you do me a favor?”

He seemed to contemplate it. “Sure, what do you need?”

I took off the fur collar and handed it to him. Anxiety be damned. “Give this back to Cullen. I suddenly don't feel like playing anymore.” I got up and walked out. No, I really didn't feel like it. Can't blame a girl for feeling like she got the short end of the stick, right? I wasn't above wallowing in self-pity, but this was just... hell, I don't even know. I'd be laughing about this shit tomorrow.

I passed Sera heading for the tavern. She asked me to come drink with her. I just sort of flailed an arm at her. I wasn't in the mood. Actually, if we're being honest, I was already too drunk. I would be hiding under a ton of blankets tomorrow trying to block out the noise and light.

I accidentally ended up in Vivienne's little area overlooking everything. We still didn't get along, but she had a nice view up there. So I braved the scathing comments about my breeding.

When she saw me she let out a sigh, but due to recent events, she didn't say anything too untoward. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured you wouldn't ask too many questions and would just insult me,” I said. “I can ignore that well enough.”

Her mouth thinned in irritation. “Even I can respect those that are mourning lost friends.”

I sighed. I didn't offer anything for her to latch on to.

“What?” she asked in the condescending tone of hers. “Find out that it wasn't Hunter that gave you that armor?”

“Ha ha,” I sneered. “Very funny. I actually already knew that. I don't care anymore. I might not like who it is.”

“Poor Cullen went through all that trouble and you don't even care,” she shook head in disapproval.

I gave her funny look. “You're kidding, right? Well hell, you're not. I guess I owe that bastard.” I wandered off with a drunken smile.


	22. Going Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Twenty-Two: Going Under**

* * *

  
The Dracolisks had been moved out of the stables, so I wasn’t afraid to go in anymore. I figured spending time with Jax and Hollow would do me some good. Alive or dead, horses don't judge. I needed that at the moment. I had been so busy lately that hadn't spent much time with them.

Jax tossed his head at me as I walked through the stable. At least he was happy to see me. I got the same reception from Hollow since they were stabled next to one another. Blackwall had told me that it was to keep my horses together. No one else wanted to take care of the Bog Unicorn. I didn't mind. Not after he saved my life.

I never got to show Hollow and Jax to Hawke. There just hadn't been time. Now, I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't show them to any of my friends from Kirkwall. Varric was the only one I had any contact with. He didn't have time to talk to me lately. Hell, no one really did. There was too much going on.

I wouldn't be going to the ball. That much was clear. Someone would have gotten my measurements if I were. I guess they figured I couldn't play The Game. I didn't blame them. It wasn't the sort of thing I thought I could do. I didn't know who Hunter planned to take, though. I wasn't currently privy to that information.

No one told me much of anything these days. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. I was supposed to be part of the inner circle. Well, I used to think that. Now, not so much. Then again, I don't understand politics at all. That shit is stupid.

* * *

 

“Halamshiral,” I sighed. “Say that shit five times fast and see where it gets you with my accent.”

“Where would that get you?” Varric asked with a thoughtful look. “I can see it now. You'd be so pissed off you wouldn't speak to anyone for days.”

I snickered. “I'm talking to you, aren't I? I tried that shit earlier. It doesn't work. Southern accents and words like Halamshiral just don't go together.”

Varric snorted and went back to the letter he was writing. I didn't bother looking to see who it was to. I'm just nice like that.

“Did you know that Cullen doesn't exactly write to his sister?” I asked, out of the blue.

He looked up at me funny. “And you know that... how?”

I stuck my tongue out at him. “I'm nosy when I feel like it. Besides, it was like a fucking train wreck. No matter what you do you can't look away.”

“I don't think I want to know where you came up with that saying from,” Varric said, giving me a strange look.

I shrugged. “No, you really don't.” After a few minutes of silence, I turned my attention elsewhere. “Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now.”

“Ok,” Varric sighed. “You're being weirder than usual, Shorty. Why don't you go write a letter to Cullen's sister and be the troublemaker you are?”

“I was just singing,” I said with a grin. “Besides, why would I write something if it isn't going to be delivered? I would have to swear Leliana to silence.”

Needless to say, Varric wanted to strangle me. He sent me off with everything I needed to write several letters. That gave me ideas.

* * *

 

Sometimes I wish I was still a smoker. Maybe then I wouldn't have chewed up the end of the pen Varric gave me. It was hell trying to remember the lyrics to a bunch of my favorite songs. It was almost as difficult as finding a place where no one could hear me singing as I wrote.

“So glade to see you have, Over come them, Completely silent. Now with heaven's help, you cast the demons out,” I muttered, trying to pin down the lyrics to The Noose by Perfect Circle. With my Mp3 player MIA it was hard to remember a simple song. “And not to pull your halo down, around your neck and tug you off your cloud. No, that's not what comes next. Ugh!” I let out an aggravated scream. At least no one could hear me up here. Singing around friends was one thing, singing around people I didn't know was something else.

“Well, shit,” I muttered. “That was right and I'm losing my shit.” I stuck my tongue out at the paper. “I swear I need to teach this to Maryden.”

“Do you always talk to yourself when no one is around?”

I jumped at Cullen's voice and gave him a dirty look. “Only when there's no one to talk to.”

He smiled at the look I was giving him. “I, ah... I heard someone singing and...”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said. “You came to find out who it was and just what the hell they were doing.”

He gave me a bemused look. “Well... yes.”

“I knew it,” I snorted. “I'm just trying to write down some of my favorite songs so I don't forget them. Don't mind me.”

I guess I threw him off since he started walking away. “Have fun in Halamshiral!”

Cullen turned just long enough to glare at me and then went on his way. Why did I have the feeling he was planning something?

* * *

 

“Nope.”

“Korbin, please,” Dorian begged. This had been going on for nearly an hour. He wanted me to talk to Hunter for him. Yeah, like that was going to happen. “Just this once?”

“Ok, look,” I said holding a hand up, almost in his face. “You never need my help, let alone anyone else's. What's up with you?”

“Well, if you're going to be like that I'll ask someone else,” he said as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” I said quickly. “Tell me what's up and I might help you.”

Dorian sighed. “Fine. I find myself harboring stronger feelings for the Inqui-”

“Spit it out Dorian,” I said. “I love you to death, but sometimes you go on with shit too long.”

“Vishante kaffas!” he snapped. “I really, really like Hunter, but I don't know if he feels close to the same for me. I wanted you to ask him so I don't have to face him right away if he doesn't. Good enough for you?”

I blinked at him. “Oh, well. In that case, sure. I'll talk to him for you. Just remember you owe me a favor.”

Dorian agreed and we parted ways.

It was damned uncomfortable looking for Hunter with everyone that wasn't blind staring at me. I really want to blow up on the whole of Skyhold. I don't particularly like the attention. I knew it wasn't because I was talking to Dorian. It's not that uncommon.

I spotted Hunter and waved at him. The strangest thing happened. He gave me a dirty look, turned his back on me, and walked away.

“Hey!” I yelled, waving my arms. “Hunter! I need to talk to you! Hey! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! Gods dammit.” I couldn't believe he just did that. I mean, what the hell did I do?

Next logical thing to do would be go talk to Varric. Dear gods, there was something going on here and I just couldn't see it.

* * *

 

I finally found Varric. It was like he was hiding from me like everyone else seemed to be doing.

“Ok,” I said, throwing my hands in the air. “I give up. What the hell is going on? Why are people staring at me and why the hell is Hunter acting like he hates me? What did I do this time?”

Varric gave me a strange look. “You mean you don't know what you did?” I gave him a 'No, I have no fucking clue' look so he'd continue. “That just means the rumors aren't true. I didn't think they were. I mean, come on. You and Dorian?”

I gave him a blank look. “What do you mean by 'me and Dorian'?”

He rubbed the back of his neck in a very Cullen-Esq way. “Someone overheard you tell Dorian you loved him and spread a rumor that the two of you were involved. At least two people are pissed off that I know of.”

My jaw had dropped. “Are you fucking kidding me?” I screeched. “That wasn't an 'I love you in a romantic way'! That was an 'I love you like a brother and you're a fucking idiot'! What is wrong with these people? They literally just ruined the favor Dorian asked of me. What the hell am I going to do, Varric?”

“Go talk to Hunter,” he said. “I'll try to defuse the situation as best I can.”

And off I went in search of Hunter. I wanted to strangle every person I saw and a few I didn't. Finding a likely upset Hunter was not going to be easy. I saw Dorian first and called in that favor. I wanted him to make sure people knew there was nothing going on there.

“If you turn your fucking back on me one more gods damned time, Hunter Trevelyan, there will be hell to pay!” I screamed as I walked after Hunter. He acted like he was trying to escape me. Not happening.

“What do you want?” he asked with a sneer.

“Don't take that fucking attitude with me!” I snapped. “Out of everyone I thought you listened to rumor the least. I guess I was wrong. I had to call in my favor from Dorian just so I can make this shit stop and you're getting an attitude with me? The fuck is wrong with you?” He started to speak and I cut him off. “No, you don't get to speak! Do you know how much Dorian adores you? Do you? No? He came to ask me if I would talk to you for him because he wanted to know how much you like him. He's scared, you fucking asshat! I don't love Dorian in a romantic way, I love him in a stupid brother way!”

With my piece said, and my temper running high, I stomped off to find Dorian.

* * *

 

Sometimes I wonder if my day could get any worst. Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes I learn something new. Imagine my surprise when I learn something new. I had smoothed things over with most of my friends and let them know that the rumor was not true. I still had a few people left to go.

Generally, when I walk trough the door to Cullen's tower it's all good. Apparently not today. A wooden box went flying at me and hit the door, scattering its contents on the floor. Lyrium.

Cullen's head shot up with a look of horror. “Maker's breath! I didn't hear you enter. I... forgive me.”

I cocked my head to the side giving him a worried look. Who cares if I just got a box thrown at me? Not me. “Are you ok, Cullen?”

“It's fine,” he said a little too quickly. “I'll...” Yeah, fine my ass. He staggered at the edge of his desk. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“Never meant for what to happen?” I asked.

Cullen talked about how he'd ended up in Kirkwall. He talked about how he was tortured by mages and how he had wanted to quit taking lyrium to pull himself away from all that had negatively affected him.

“I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Chantry!” Cullen punched the bookcase in the first outburst I had ever seen from him.

“Show me where you've ever given less and I'll tell you you're a fucking idiot,” I said simply.

He looked at me with shock. “You don't understand!” he growled at me. “Addiction-”

“Addiction is nothing to laugh at. It hurts. It keeps you from sleeping. It causes nightmares when you can. It fogs your mind. You can't eat. You can't focus,” I sighed. “Tell me I don't understand again and I might actually hit you.”

He looked ashamed of himself but didn't speak.

I sucked in a deep breath. “When I first came to Thedas I had my own addiction to deal with. It wasn't until a month after I had arrived, but I did have to face it. Even though I quit I still get cravings. Like now when I'm trying to tell people that that stupid rumor about Dorian and isn't true. It sucks, though. I could still die from it.”

“I... had no idea,” he whispered.

I gave him a smile. “Yeah well, it's not something I talk about. With time comes healing. You may never completely get over it, but it's better than what could happen to you if keep using it, right?”

“Right,” he said softly as if he'd just gotten it and was thinking it over. He knew I was right. “Thank you, Korbin. This... means a lot. It is what I needed to hear.”

“You're damn right,” I snorted. “And let me tell ya, you aren't doing yourself any favors by keeping that shit around. Get rid of it and don't look back. That's what I did. Well, actually, I set the shit on fire and walked away. The only of its kind in all of Thedas and it went up in flames.” I smiled fondly at the memory of my last pack going up in flames with Bethany's help. Ah, good times. I let out a sigh and walked towards the door. “I'll leave you to it. I got stuff to do.”

Talk about a turning point.

* * *

 

Josephine was freaking out. Cassandra refused to go to the ball. Bull and Dorian were going and now there was an open slot. I still doubted I was going. That was up to Hunter and we still weren't on speaking terms. He was having a hard time with coming to terms with how wrong he was. That was ok, though. I wasn't holding it against him. Well, not anymore.

I hadn't seen Cullen since the day before. I heard Hunter talked to him. About what I have no idea. I was just happy to be in my spot again. No one could hear me singing. Well, not if you count the guy that had to patrol my section of wall. It was funny how much he apologized for walking past me.

“All of my hate cannot be found, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, So you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming,” I sang. Thoughtless by Korn. Always a favorite, but not one I could really see anyone singing here.

“I see you're at it again,” I heard Cullen laugh. I jumped, caught off guard.

“Shit!” I shrieked. “Do you have to do that shit to me?”

“I didn't mean to startle you,” he laughed.

“Ha, ha,” I snarked. “Go ahead and laugh. What brings you to my corner of the keep? If that's what this place is even called.”

Cullen smiled at me. “I had hoped we could talk, but if you are too busy...”

“Nope!” I said quickly. “I'm not busy. Just taking a moment to breathe. I hate heights, but I love it up here for some odd reason. Let me just shut up there. Let's pretend I actually asked: What did you want to talk to me about?”

He laughed at me again in what seemed to be the best mood I'd ever seen him in. “I... I just, um... I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday...again.” I gave him an entertained smile while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maker, this isn't going the way I had planned.”

“Would it be easier for you to say whatever it is that you want to if I say the same thing to you that I do to everyone else when they're taking too long?” I laughed.

He let out a sigh. “Yes.”

“Then spit it out already!” I half yelled. “I got shit to do.”

He took a deep breath and seemed ready to tell me. “I... can't. I want to, but I just can't.”

I let out a hard sigh. “That's ok. I had something I wanted to tell you, but I don't want to say it too loud. You know how much these people gossip.”

He leaned down a bit.

“Come on! Closer,” I said.

He leaned a little farther down.

“I'm not telling the world here! In range of the short shit!” At this point Cullen was pretty much on my level. “That's better,” I said softly. I leaned forward, just a little closer to him. I was going to ask him what he wanted to tell me, where no one else would be able to hear him. Unfortunately, Things never exactly work out the way I want them to. He was too close and on my level.

I leaned forward and kissed Cullen hard.

Face on fire and with a horrified look in place, I took a step back. “Uh, I gotta go.” I hauled ass like a coward.

* * *

 

“Korbin,” Hunter asked, “what are you doing?”

I'd hopped on some scaffolding on the way to Hunter's room. It seemed like the perfect place to hide. He didn't see me when he went to his room a few hours ago. He spotted me on his way to dinner with all our friends. Oh joy, it was 'Inner Circle Dinner Night'!

“I'm hiding,” I told him. “I'm going to guess you don't know who I'm hiding from and why, so we'll leave it at that. I'm hiding.”

Hunter gave me a curious look. “Varric was looking for you a while ago. Shouldn't you go find out why?”

I shook my head violently. “Nope! I know why he's looking for me. That is not a conversation I want to have. With anyone.”

“Suit yourself,” he said and started to walk off. “Oh, Cullen was looking for you as well. He seemed pretty worried about you. You didn't fall off the inside wall again, did you?”

I snickered. “No. If that was the case I wouldn't be hiding from... everyone.”

Hunter shrugged, reminded me about dinner, and walked away.

Oh, dear gods, what did I do?

* * *

 

“You can't hide forever, Shorty,” Varric said from somewhere below me. It sounded like he was in the hall that leads to the war room. I was still on the scaffolding.

“Yes I can,” I answered. A door opened somewhere nearby. “If I play my cards right I can probably hide for the rest of my life.”

“I am afraid you can not,” Dorian said from the walkway to Hunter's room. “You don't have to hide from him, Korbin.”

I ran my hands over my face. “Yes, I can. All I want to do is hide. What the hell was I thinking?”

“You were thinking that you like him and decided to act,” Dorian laughed. “What kind of question is that?”

I glared at him. “I was trying to get him to tell me whatever it is he wanted to tell me and I ended up kissing him. Dear gods, I get embarrassed just thinking about it! I wouldn't be surprised if he never speaks to me again.”

Dorian gave me an irritated look. “Oh yes, he would never speak to you again because you acted before he had the chance to. Cullen told us what happened. He's genuinely worried he did something wrong and he ran you off. I can't imagine what he possibly could have done to run you off. I think you ran yourself off.”

“Yup,” I said. “I did, in fact, run myself off being an idiot. Wait, what did you say? I acted before he could?”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “I thought you were more intelligent than this, Korbin. You owe that man an apology for running off on him like that.”

I cringed. “That I do. That. I. Do.”

* * *

 

I was back in my spot. Singing again. That always seemed to conjure Cullen up. “Gave in again, The bastard, Can't keep refusing rights, So he'll loan the cash, But the sin, Is on the hands of you. So to care or, Plead silence, weak hands are calling. There's close enough, And there's too far, It won't change an empty stare, But I can't seem to end, These images, Hauntingly looks like hell.” He didn't disappoint.

“I thought I might find you here,” I heard behind me.

My mouth twitched into a smile. “Yeah, well I don't like giving up spots I really like. Especially ones where I can sing in peace. Mostly. I get the occasional spectator, but he's not bad. Never comments on my singing or the lyrics.”

“Is that so?” Cullen asked. “Who is this spectator?”

It just so happened that bird landed a little ways down the battlements. I pointed at it. “Him.” There was complete silence behind me. “No, I'm just kidding. My spectator is human. For some ungodly reason, he wanders the battlements when he's not working himself to death.” I turned toward him and grinned.

He gave me a slight smile and then sighed. “I never meant for any of this to happen.”

I gave him an odd and slightly hurt glance.

“No!” he said quickly. “I didn't... Oh, Maker! I'm making an ass of myself. I didn't mean it like it like that.”

Eyebrow raised, I gave him a pointed look. “How did you mean it then?”

Cullen sighed again. “I meant that I was not looking to care for someone. Finding you again... It's more than I could ask.”

I smiled brightly. “Good to know I didn't actually do anything wrong.”

“No,” he said, giving me that heart melting smirk. “You did not. I would... like to pursue a relationship with you. If you would have me, that is.” At this point, he was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment while I grinned like a fool.

I laughed. “Only if you think you can put up with my constant insanity and daily need to nearly die.”

“I think I can do that,” he said slowly, giving me that smile again.

I could have melted on the spot.

* * *

 

The last thing I every want anyone to do is knock on my door when I'm trying to sleep. I didn't care if I was just wearing a shirt and boyshorts from my world. I snatched the door open and glared at Varric.

He just laughed at me. “Come on, Shorty. Get some pants on, you need to see this.”

I growled at him and grabbed my jeans from beside the door. I never wore my old clothes outside anymore, but they were in reach. I pulled them on and followed after him. Once we were in the courtyard at the bottom of the stairs leading from the keep, I stopped next to Cullen to see what was going on.

Bull was standing in the middle of the courtyard yelling about how he'd lost a bet and this was his punishment. He was naked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finally speaking. “That is not something I was ever curious about.”

Cullen started at my voice, face going red. He tried to stutter out something but failed.

“Hey, Bull,” I yelled, getting the Qunari's attention. “I don't care if you lost a bet! Put some pants on! I don't wanna see that!”

Bull laughed and started walking towards us. “What was that, Korbin? I couldn't quite hear you.”

“Nope,” I said as he started getting closer. “Nope, nope, nope!” My voice rose with each word. Finally, I got the bright idea to hide behind Cullen. I hid in his cloak. “Nope! It's too early for this shit!”

Bull kept laughing and spoke again. I'm not sure he knew what was going to happen. “What's wrong? Don't you want to ride the Bull?”

Cullen very clearly growled at him. “Have care who you are speaking to, Iron Bull. I may show you why I am the Commander if you speak to Korbin in such a way again.”

This just made Bull laugh hard. “It's about damned time someone got her skin.”

I popped my head out from under Cullen’s cloak and gave Bull a very strange look. “You're fuckin weird.”

“No,” he replied. “Those clothes are weird.”

I fluffed up at him. “You did not just call my blue jeans weird! Take it back, Bull.”

Bull just laughed at me again and walked off. I stuck my tongue out at him. Apparently, I induce manic laughter in my friends. Dear gods.

* * *

 

“Nope,” I said yet again that day. “I'm not wearing that. No how, no way.”

“You have to,” Josie said, yet again. She sighed. “If you do not wear it you can not go.”

“Then I won't go,” I said simply. “No one ever told me that impressing asshats was part of my job description. Either we figure out something else acceptable or I'm not going. I'm sorry, Josie. That just looks horrible.”

Josie sighed again and ran a hand over her face. “What would you find acceptable, Korbin?”

“Anything that's not that,” I told her. “Come on? Red and blue? That's not going to look right. I hate to sound girly, but it's not going to go well with my hair. Too many colors.”

“There isn't much that won't clash with red, brown, and blond,” she ground out.

“Pft,” I snorted. “Oh please. Black goes with everything. Throw some blue and silver in there and you've got the perfect match.”

Her head shot up sharply. It looked like she was thinking something over and then she left suddenly.

“Great,” I said out loud. “I broke her.”


	23. Dot Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Twenty-Three: Dot Your Eyes**

* * *

  
Over an hour later Josie came back with Leliana in tow. Josie seemed more excited than when she left. I was scared to find out why.

“Your color scheme is brilliant!” Leliana beamed. “It is bold, but not tasteless. Unfortunately, you will have to wear a mask the entire time. You will stand out more than you want to. You are an unknown to them. Thus, they will not readily accept you as more than just a member of the Inquisition.”

“Are you telling me I need to do something stupid?” I asked bluntly.

“No!” Josie said quickly. “You just need to do something... extravagant.”

One eyebrow rose. “Yeah, something stupid. Out of character for me. Something like stand in the middle of the crowd and sing a song no one but my closest friends has ever heard.”

“That is perfect,” Leliana smiled. “If you can sing.”

I stuck my tongue out at her. “Of course I can. I just don't like singing in front of other people. Much.”

“You are either going to get us all killed or make waves,” Josie sighed. “Only the greatest Bards sing before the Empress. Let us hope you can impress her.”

I sighed. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

“That poor kid has no idea what he's in for,” Varric said as he watched me. I had decided to start sparring with the recruits so they wouldn't be so afraid of me. I told them I sucked just enough to keep me from looking as epic as everyone else in a fight. I didn't use those words, but close. I just told them I needed to sharpen my skills.

Truth be told, I wanted to pull a few of Bela's old moves. She fought with her whole body. I... didn't. I focused on blocking and weakening. I really needed to learn how to go in for the kill. So there I was. Trying to train myself to fight.

I stepped up to my rogue partner, waiting for them to make the first move. I wanted to take this slow. Start off with the way I normally fought. He came at me and I deflected the blow. It was just like breathing. I blocked each strike in turn. I made no move to attack, learning his moves.

The next combination of blows came and I blocked each one before dropping into a crouch and taking his legs out from under him. It was game on now. He came at me full force. I ducked the coming blow and took him out at the ankles. He yielded. He didn't like being knocked down with defensive moves.

Up next was a warrior I knew thought a little too highly of himself. Now was the time to learn to attack and not just defend. I rushed him and he brought his sword up to block. I feinted to the left and caught him on the side. This guy didn't concede like I thought he would. He tried to turn his blade on me, but I ducked it and brought the hilt of one of my daggers into his stomach. He dropped like a rock.

The rogue came back for a second round, thinking he had my moves pinned. Nope, not even close. He came at me full on and feinted before I ever showed him where I was going. I ducked it and came up behind him, bringing my blade to the back of his neck.

For the next hour, they switched out and tried to wear me down. It didn't work that well. I wore them out and figured out a lot of Bela's moves. I felt pretty damn confidant in myself. To think, if they knew how attached their Commander was to me they might not have sparred with me.

“I think you hurt their pride, Shorty,” Varric said as he came to sit next to me on a low wall.

“Yeah, I think I did,” I laughed. “I guess it's a good thing they don't know about Cullen.”

Varric chuckled. “I have to say, I didn't see you and Curly coming. I'm glad you finally found someone.”

I grinned. “Yeah, I didn't either. I guess what they say about playground bullies is true. They just like the person they're bullying.” I snorted. “Actually, I like fucking with everyone. So I guess not.”

He laughed at me. “Shorty, I've known you a long time and I still think you're strange.”

* * *

 

“I think your recruits hate me now,” I laughed as I walked into Cullen's tower.

He gave me that smirk I adored and tried to sound annoyed. “What did you do?”

“I sparred with a couple of them,” I said with a grin. “I wanted to try out a few of the things I remember Isabela doing. Needless to say, I'm a more awesome rogue than I thought I was.”

I stepped over to his desk and looked down at what he was doing. “Ugh, that stupid ball.”

“My sentiments exactly,” he sighed. “I hear Hunter has roped you into going along.”

“Yup,” I sighed. “I had to come to an agreement on the colors with Josie and Leliana. I just can't do red and blue.” I made a face. “It makes me look like I'm sick. Too much German blood in me... not that you would know what that is.”

Cullen laughed lightly. “Yes well, you certainly don't look like you are from Rivain. You do sound as though you were raised by dwarves.”

I smacked him on the arm across the desk. “I can't exactly tell people I'm from another world. Now, can I?”

“No,” he sighed. “I suppose not.”

“Twenty-Five years old and homeless,” I snorted. “That'd raise some eyebrows.” I got nothing but silence from Cullen. I looked up and he seemed pretty horrified. “What?” I asked, wide-eyed. “What'd I say?”

“You were nineteen when we met?” he asked as though I was breaking some unknown rule.

“No,” I said slowly. “I was technically twenty-four when we met.” I waited for him to work it out in his head. “Well, shit! You didn't hear about what happened when I was sent back to my world after the fight with Meredith. Did you?”

He looked confused. “I did, however, I do not know how long you were here before we met.”

I sighed. “I was in Kirkwall for at least four years, maybe six, by then. In my world only a week had gone by from the time I fell down the well to when I reappeared in the field. I was gone from Thedas for a year in my world, thus celebrating my twenty-fifth birthday. So technically I'm twenty-five. If I had stayed in Thedas and not gone back I would be about thirty-two... and probably still look like a fucking teenager.”

Cullen shook his head and smiled. “You and I would be the same age then.”

I snorted. “Well, would you look at that. I'm the world's best looking thirty-two year old. Dear gods that is some terrible shit to think about.”

Cullen laughed and came around the desk to hug me. I wondered if I would ever get used to this. Probably not.

I snorted at a random thought. “I hope no one asks me to dance.”

* * *

 

Two weeks till that awful event. Two weeks. We hadn't left yet since it wouldn't take us that long to get there, but people were in the process of getting what was needed packed. Stable hands ensured the horses were groomed daily and kept as clean as possible. No one would go near Hollow and I was informed that I wasn't allowed to take a dead horse to Halamshiral. I informed them that Jax wouldn't leave his stall without said dead horse. In other words, it didn't matter what anyone thought, Hollow was going to the Winter Palace.

Then again, if anyone tried to groom Hollow I was going to kill them. Dorian was looking for a way to keep the creature's hair from falling out more and the search wasn't going well. I didn't want him to rot away to nothing. Then again, it kind of reminded me of Arvak from Skyrim. It was one of my favorite horses in the game. It made me wonder if Dorian could find a way to do something similar to Hollow as the Soul Cairn did to Arvak. I'd have to talk to him about it.

In the mean time, no one needed me for anything. I was bored and wandered like I always did when there was nothing to do. That made it really hard for the messenger that was trying to find me. When he found me he fussed for almost an hour about how hard his job was (which I don't doubt), gave me a letter with just my name on it, and left. I could come up with all kinds of names for him, but to be fair it was my fault he was so mad.

I unfolded the letter and got to reading it.

_Dear Korbin the Troublemaker,_

_I can't believe you are here! It's amazing and frustrating since I can't come visit you! When Varric told me that you were there with Garret before... well, you know, I was so happy to know that he was with friends before he... oh, Maker. I just can't say it._

_Mother would be so happy that you came home. I know Garret had to have been. We missed you so much. Isabela cried when she thought no one was looking. Merrill joined her. I'm not sure I've ever seen Fenris so angry. I was heartbroken to say the least. I'm sure Varric enjoys having you around again. Avaline... well, she named her daughter after you and Donnic agreed completely. Korbin Wesley Hendyr. You should go see them in Kirkwall. Don't mention Copper Marigolds. Ever._

_I met an elf and I have no idea what to make of him. His name is Zevran Arainai. He refuses to tell me where I know him from. He's quite hansom, but completely impossible. He reminds me of a more outgoing Fenris. Actually, they're complete opposites. I adore and hate him in equal parts._

_Well, I can't think of much more to write to you. Take care of yourself. Don't kill Commander Cullen... just take care of yourself and don't leave before I can see you again!_

_Your best friend,_

_Bethany Hawke_

I cried my way through the letter. Oh. Dear. Gods. I missed that woman! She just had to go and send me a letter and make me cry.

“What's wrong, shorty?” I heard Varric ask. I handed him the letter without a word. “Oh, she finally got the time to write you. To be fair, I didn't know Red had a kid or I would have told you.”

“It's fine, Varric,” I sniffled. “I'm just happy to hear from her. I have missed Bethany so, so much. I got her in so much trouble.” I gave a watery laugh. Varric gave me a brief hug and left, he had stuff to do before the big crapfest.

* * *

 

“Ok,” I said as I sat down across from Dorian at dinner. “This is just a stab in the dark, but do you think there's any way to turn Hollow into something other than a rotting corpse?”

I watched as he choked on his wine. “This is not the time for such conversations, Korbin,” he coughed. “Can't it wait until after we eat?”

I tilted my head to the side and looked at the door that led out of the great hall. Cullen was coming in to eat with us. “No, I'd rather talk about it while I've got a good idea about what I want to try to do to Hollow.”

An eyebrow rose. “What do you mean by 'try to do to him'? Did you find something I didn't? Like some mage ability?”

“No,” I snorted then sighed as Cullen sat next to me. “I just don't want to lose him. He saved my life, Dorian. The least I could do is find a way to save his.”

“You mean the Bog Unicorn?” Cullen asked and I nodded.

“We're trying to find a way to preserve him,” I told him. “I have an idea, but it's hard to explain.”

Dorian ran a hand over his face. “Fasta vass, explain it and I'll see what I can do.”

I smiled brightly. “Ok, you remember how I told you about the games I used to play in my world?” He nodded. “Well, there's one called Skyrim that I really liked. At one point in the game you go to this place that is basically cursed. It's called the Soul Cairn. When you go in you see this cursed horse running around. It's skeletal and has blue flames in place of a mane and tail. Its name is Arvak. You have to talk to the owner first before you can have him. He's dead too. As per the curse. When you find Arvak's skull it gives you a spell to summon him whenever you need to ride him. The horse just disappears when he isn't needed. So, what I'm wondering is if we could do the same for Hollow.”

Dorian didn't answer right away. He stared into his soup for a while after I finished speaking. “I'm not sure it would work since you aren't a mage.”

I looked down sadly. “Yeah, I thought it was a long shot. I'm not really hungry anymore. I'll... I need to go.” I left the great hall at a slow pace. I knew. I knew it was a long shot. So why the hell did I feel like someone just stabbed me? I headed for my room but ended up wandering again.

* * *

 

After we arrived at the Winter Palace I was informed that the ball lasted for a week and that I was to be introduced as Korbin Pavus, Dorian's cousin. No one would mention the part about me not being a mage. If anyone asked I was to tell them that I dealt exclusively with influencing animals and didn't practice other forms of magic. It wasn't a total lie since I wasn't bad with animals people saw as a problem, but I was not a mage.

Once I was introduced and enough people asked about me no one would bat an eyelash at Hollow, thus securing his place as one of my mounts. It didn't matter that I rode in on Jax in the fancy tack that had been made for him. It didn't matter that Hollow had his own set stashed in a wagon behind me. I still heard a few screams associated with the Bog Unicorn when we rode through the palace gates. I was going to be forced to stable both my horses since no one would walk within twenty foot of them.

That just pissed me off. I was starting to hate Orlesians. Bastard's stable hands were too uptight to take care of a horse. I don't care if he was in a state of decomposition, my horse needed to be stabled. So what did I do? In true Tevinter style I learned from Dorian I complained loudly about how my horse was being treated. That got some action! The horse master came out himself to take Hollow and Jax.

“My dear cousin,” Dorian laughed. “That was superb! Where did you learn that?”

I snickered. “From watching you.” He made a disgusted sound and we made our way to the apartments set aside for us.

Dorian and I had connected rooms, oddly enough. I guess they were afraid I would complain about not being close to my 'cousin'. I wasn't complaining as long as I was near my friends. That's all I wanted.

* * *

 

“Lady Korbin Pavus cousin to Lord Dorian Pavus, Lady Korbin Mondshien friend to the Champion of Kirkwall...” Somehow someone was paying too much attention to me. The fact that they knew who the hell I was, was insane. They apparently believed that I was Dorian's cousin, but the fact still remained that they knew me as Hawke's friend. This shit is confusing.

Leliana didn't seem bothered by the introduction and I tried like hell to not look surprised. That was part of the Game, right? Weren't they just trying to disturb me so I'd slip up? Fucking Orlesian royalty. I already knew I was going to hate this shit more than I already did. That's ok though. I'd get them back. I had a whole week and a song for every day. They'd regret trying to piss me off. I just had to wait till Josie came and got me.

In the mean time, Dorian and I had to talk to people. I was hoping the mask she'd had designed for me would scare people off. It was an awesomely disturbing dragon mask in black and silver with little red gems around the eyes. Blue gems outlined the outer edges and details of the dragon's face. Unfortunately, it didn't work. People were determined to talk to me.

“I hear you are a mage,” one woman was saying, “what sort of magic to you specialize in?”

I didn't even skip a beat. “I have influence over animals.”

“Oh!” a man next to us had exclaimed. “What sort of influence? Can you force them to do your bidding?”

“No,” I'd said. “I just have a way with them. A bond you could say. I can turn the most problematic horse into a gentle beast.”

Someone had overheard and told someone else. The next thing you know I'm talking to Duke Gaspard de Chalons about a Charger he owns that won't take a rider. He wanted me to work my magic (so to speak) on the horse and calm it down. I agreed because Leliana told me not to turn down anyone that wanted help. Once the party was over for the day I would be riding out to his estate to play with a big beautiful horse.

An hour later I was asked to train a Mabari pup that was giving its owner problems. I had never seen one since I refused to go anywhere that I might end up killing one. I like dogs so killing a wild animal trying to protect itself was a big no for me. I had more requests for help with horses than anything and one very determined Dowager that wanted me to train a nug. I'd have to ask Leliana about that since she had experience with them.

Josie rescued me from a conversation about taming dragons. It was time for me to make an ass out of myself. If the Empress liked me well enough I would be singing a song a day for the rest of the week, or until Hunter found the threat to Celene. It had been explained that there would be no music, just me singing. I couldn't explain the music to anyone, so it was better this way.

I stepped out onto the dance floor and everyone crowded into the ballroom. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. If I didn't there was no way in hell I'd ever do this. I took a deep breath, ready to begin. I could almost hear the guitar starting.

“And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you “

  
The lyrics to 'It's Been Awhile' were so familiar to me. The song slipped by with no regard for time. It didn't matter. I thought of Cullen and the long road to where we were. It fit almost perfectly. The clapping and cheers reminded me of where I was. I looked up at all the people around me and let out a breath. Dear gods, they liked Staind and didn't even know it. I saw Cullen next to Josie. He was grinning like a fool. I guess he was listening.

* * *

 

A few hours later I was riding Hollow along side Dorian and Cullen. Gaspard's estate wasn't that far from the palace, so we were going to meet him there. I had to change out of my 'ball outfit' for something more comfortable and non-threatening. So, no armor.

“Why did you even agree to this?” Cullen asked me before we could see the gate.

I sighed. “Leliana told me to agree to any requests for help. I hate to think what would happen to these poor animals if I don't do something. Besides, some people may not be quick to forget getting help with an expensive problem.”

“I suppose,” was all he said.

The Charger was a massive and beautiful creature. According to Gaspard the stable hands had tacked him up three days before and couldn't get close enough to get it off. He tried to kill everyone that stepped into the corral with him. The trainer that had tried to mount him had died just a few days prior due to being scrapped off on the fence and promptly trampled. Cullen didn't want me anywhere near the horse and Dorian mirrored his concern.

I snorted at them and jumped in with him. The horse charged me and I stayed put. He slid to a halt in front of me before dancing around and taking off in fast charge around the pen. He was coming up on my left side, but I didn't move or turn toward him. He tried the same thing on the right side, but I stayed still until he was across the pen from me. I turned my back on him and leaned against the fence.

I stayed still as he charged my back and slid to a stop again. He was testing me and I wasn't giving in. I felt him nudge my back and I slowly turned around. Face to face with a massive horse that could do a lot of damage.

“Hi,” I said softly. “Look at you. You're just a big baby, huh?” I slowly lifted a hand towards the side of his face. The Charger jerked as my hand touched him, but he stayed. I unbuckled the bridle slowly and let it drop to the ground between us. He shifted closer and I laid my forehead against his, looking into his eyes. “What's up, big fella? Is something hurting you?”

If you let them, horses will tell you everything they feel. At the base of things, they want your help. In his eyes and body language I could see... no, hear everything he was trying to tell me. Everything he wanted me to know. He asked for help and I moved slowly so he could see what I was doing. I pulled out my knife I never left behind and cut the billets and the breast collar. The moment they fell away he relaxed, no longer standing tense and ready to charge. I moved over to the tack and looked at where it had been cinched. Too tight and the saddle was wrong for his body type. He needed a saddle built for him. He would never trust his handlers again and I told Gaspard as much.

“Such a shame,” he'd said in such a way that spoke volumes without him continuing. “I'll have to have him disposed of. What a waste of good breeding.”

“If you don't mind,” I found myself saying without thinking. “I'd like to take him. I think he'd fit right in with Jax and Hollow.”

To my utter amazement, he agreed, stating that he would lose less by giving him to me than paying someone to kill the sorry beast. I wanted to rip the sorry bastard's head off. Instead, I thanked him for his generosity. Gaspard walked away, a sign that he would have nothing more to do with the Charger.

“Fasta vass,” Dorian cursed. “I thought you were going to kill the man. What a.. well, I can't say it here, but you get my meaning.”

I agreed and prepared my newest addition for departure. On my way out of the stable, a woman in a beautiful black dress approached me. Her golden eyes giving me pause. They looked just like Flemeth's eyes.

“Could I speak with you a moment?” she asked politely.

“Of course,” I said, wary of what she could want. “What can I do for you?”

“Ah,” she smiled slowly. “Tis' not a question of what you can do for me, but rather what I wish to do for you. A gift. No strings attached.” I know I had to have looked shocked. “You have promised so much of your valuable time to others of the court. I simply wish to show my thanks for taking their attention away from asking me for what I can not do.”

“Uh,” I said slowly. “I'm not sure if I should accept. You seem to know who I am, but I don't know you at all.”

She smiled again. “My name is Morrigan.” She moved towards me, pulling a necklace from... somewhere. “This is for you. I thought perhaps a horse pendant would be fitting for one who seems to collect them.” I didn't say no. I probably should have. Morrigan came forward and unclasped the chain as she did so. I glimpsed a sapphire eye before it dropped out of sight. She reached around me easily and hooked it back together. “I'm sorry for the pain,” she said.

Suddenly I understood as pain exploded across my body. I screamed and dropped to my knees. I looked up, but she was gone. Another wave of burning pain washed over me, ripping free another scream. I could hear Dorian and Cullen yelling for me. “Tis' a small price for power,” her voice whispered in my ear.

The world dropped away.

* * *

 

_I sat in a field, happy as I'd ever been. Jax grazed near by and I could see my house in the distance. The first grass of spring was soft under my hands. I was happy, but it felt like I shouldn't be. I was home, one of my horses stood near by, it was spring. Why would I be unhappy?_

_Loneliness settled in my chest. That's why. I was as alone as I ever was. Someone was missing. Several someones, actually. The problem is, I couldn't remember who I was missing. I looked up at the hazy, green sky and sighed. Had this hole always been there? No, I don't think so._

_A voice hissed in my ear, but I couldn't make out the words. I waved it away. It wasn't important. It was just a bug. Then I'm looking up into a familiar face, one I haven't seen in so long. Or was is just an hour ago? I shake it off._

_“Hey, Grampa,” I say as he sits next to me on the grass. Jax is gone, but I don't notice it. “What brings you out to my corner of the world?”_

_“I just wanted to talk to you,” he says with a weak smile._

_“Ok,” I say slowly, slightly confused. “What do you want to talk about?”_

_“You seem happy,” he says, a little brighter now. “He's a good man.”_

_I look confused. “Um, ok. I don't know what you're talking, though. I'm happy because I'm home. I love it here.”_

_He looks sad now. “I know you do, sweetheart. I know you aren't talking about the farm. You don't belong here anymore. The world went on without you. The farm is dust and ashes now.”_

_“What?” I ask him, completely unsure of what he's talking about. “I'm looking at the house. That's not funny!”_

_“Sweetheart, this place isn't your home anymore. I don't think it ever was,” he says with a shake of his head. “You need to wake up. Remember and wake up before it's too late. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you, but you need to wake up, baby.”_

_“I don't...” but then, yes. I do know what he's talking about. I know and this is one fucked up dream. “Shit! I need to wake the fuck up!”_

_“Calm down,” he says. “Remember, that woman gave you something. It's always been there, but not like it is now. Just try to remember that there are limits. No dragons, got me?”_

_I look to him, confused again. “Ok. No dragons. Now how do I....”_

_Then it all washes away. The last thing I see is my grandfather giving me a bright smile. “Try to remember who you've always been and don't let the world fall down.”_


	24. Stranger Than Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**  
**Chapter Twenty-Four: Stranger Then Fiction**

* * *

  
When my eyes finally opened I was informed that I was in a wing of the Winter Palace dedicated to healing. The healer walked away without telling me how I got there or how long I'd been out. I made a face behind her back. I wasn't sure I wanted to get up. I felt a weight around my neck and grabbed at the object. It was an obsidian horse with sapphire eyes on a silver chain. Huh, so that did happen.

I looked up as Dorian came in, looking worst for wear. “Fasta vass! Woman, don't you know how to not almost kill yourself?”

“No,” I croaked, reaching for the glass of water next to the table. “How long was I out?”

“Long enough to make that poor man suffer!” he snapped. “What the hell happened to you and where did that necklace come from? No one can take it off you.”

I looked at it for a moment. “Someone gave it to me. She said it was a gift. When she put it on me everything hurt and--”

“No,” he said, holding up a hand to stop me. “Wait until everyone else is hear and then tell your story. It'll be easier that way. You were out of it for three days, Korbin. Everyone is worried.”

It was a few hours before everyone else could get away from the ball to come see me. Dorian had been excused due to being my 'cousin' and wanting to watch over me. I drifted off a few times, but I didn't see my grandfather again. Dorian told me that my Charger was stabled next to Jax. At least I didn't have to worry about him. The next day I would be expected to fulfill all my promises.

Cullen rushed in while I was sleeping and asked if there had been any improvements. I woke up a bit told him to shut up and that he was being too loud. I could hear Dorian snort at that.

“I saw my grampa,” I muttered sleepily. “He told me the world had gone on without me and that I didn't belong anymore.”

“Didn't belong where?” Cullen asked as he brushed my hair away from my face.

I gave a sleepy sigh. “He said the farm was all dust and ashes. It's not my home anymore. I'll never leave Thedas because there's nothing to go back to. I don't belong there. This is home. It always was.” I blinked up at Cullen. “He approves of you.” I drifted off a bit. “It's always been there, but not like it is now. Pft, no dragons.”

* * *

 

The next morning I was filled in on what I missed. I missed all the fun shit. Like killing the Empress's cousin and watching Gaspard's execution. Dorian told me that Hunter gave the Empress my thanks for his death. Apparently, the woman had been happy to hear that the charger had a new home.

After that, I'd ended up going to different villas and estates throughout the day. It was a strange experience. Stranger than normal, that is. I spent a few moments with each animal and told their respective owners what was wrong with them. The Mabari pup didn't like being left alone. The nug hated its owner. Most of the horses hated their trainers or they weren't being trained properly. For the horses, I suggested the trainers come spend some time at Skyhold with Master Dennet and me.

As I walked toward the Empress's stables I spotted Leliana. That hair was hard to miss. As I approached she turned around, a familiar nug in her arms. “Where the hell did you get that from?”

She smiled happily. “She was given to me by a Dowager that was utterly convinced that this little sweetheart hated her. She even said that an animal mage had told her that it hated her for no apparent reason and that the mage had mentioned me by name as a possible owner. You wouldn't have had something to do with that, would you?”

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. “I don't get it. Yesterday... er, well, three days ago I couldn't have told you what to do about an unruly nug. Now I seem to be spot on with every animal I've seen. She likes you.”

Leliana seemed to think about that for a moment. “Is it possible it has something to do with that pendant you wear? You said you saw your grandfather while you were sleeping, but it's my understanding that he passed away several years ago.”

“Yeah,” I said slowly. “He told me no dragons, but I have no idea what the hell he was talking about. I tried to tame a dragonling a few years ago and it ended badly for the dragon. I had to kill it after it tried to kill me. I'm not likely to try that shit again.”

“Perhaps we should ask the witch that gave it to you?” she said. I was confused but went along with it.

* * *

 

It turns out that the witch was Morrigan. I was not a happy camper when I saw her, either.

“Why didn't you tell me that was going to hurt so much?!” I'd immediately yelled when I saw her.

She'd smiled slowly. “Tis' not the pain I wished for you. It was the gift.” I wanted to rip my hair out at her evasiveness. “You are no mage, but you do have a gift for knowing what an animal needs. You have at least two horses no one wanted and gave them a home.”

“Three,” I said. “Jax was on his way to a slaughter house when I found him. He was the only horse still alive on the feed lot when I found him. I snuck him out and called the police. He was in bad shape. He was one of the so called unwanted horses. His owners had got fed up with trying to sell him. They couldn't afford to feed him anymore. So they sold him to a killbuyer.” I didn't realize my slip, but it wasn't mentioned. I would think about it later and decide that she knew anyway.

“Three then,” she said. “You have a way with them, but it wasn't strong enough to help you. I knew not what to do with that necklace until I heard about you and the way you speak of animals. The way you help them is inspiring. I knew it was a gift worthy of one who holds the lives of the creatures around her in high regard. Why, who else would have given the Bog Unicorn a home and defended it so fervidly?”

I cocked my head to the side in consideration. “You have a point. Well, thank you. For whatever this is.”

Morrigan laughed brightly. “It makes your ability to help animals stronger.”

* * *

 

Two more letters arrived for me while we were on our way back to Skyhold. I was ecstatic to see Isabela and Merrill's names.

_To Korbin,_

_I am so happy to hear that you're home! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to write to you. Varric tells me you finally found someone. I'd didn't think it would be that Templar since you hated him so much. I thought it would be... Oh, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Sorry._

_I returned to my clan for a while, but they didn't want me there. So I joined another. They seem nice. I'm not First, but I am helping younger mages. That's something._

_I have to go. Sorry. We're moving on again. I miss you dearly._

_Lot's of love, (Is that right?)_

_Merrill_

The letter made me snort. That woman was forever apologizing for nothing! I expected the letter from Bela to be shorter, but to my surprise, it wasn't.

_Hello love,_

_I was wondering when you'd bring your ass back to Thedas. It's about damn time too with this whole darkspawn magister shit going on. I know you're in the thick of it. You can't resist helping people. You would have made a damn good pirate if you didn't want to help everyone._

_I hear you finally stopped playing with that Templar. Good on you love. I had bets on someone else, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you remember the shit I taught you and keep yourself alive. Fight for you and to hell with everyone else._

_You've probably already heard, but I'm an admiral now. I have a big floppy hat and everything! Not as good as being a captain, but it works. I'm on top, where I like it. If you catch my drift._

_I'm coming to visit you when I get the chance. I actually miss your crazy ass. Well, at least it's a nice one. Oh, one more thing. I sent some things for you. You'll know it when you get it._

_See you dove,_

_Isabela_

I smiled. She wouldn't normally write anything close to mushy, but it had been a long time since I last saw her. I found myself looking forward to her visit. It seemed like everyone was writing to me. Next thing you know I'll get a one word letter from Fenris. The thought was enough to make me laugh. I just hoped Sebastian never sent me a letter.

Yeah, that would be fucking horrible.

* * *

 

I slept like a brick back at Skyhold. I missed being home so damn much. Lots of people were happy to see that I hadn't gotten myself killed. Others were just damned confused.

“Shorty,” Varric groaned when he saw me. “People keep sending you shit and I have no idea how it's all getting here faster than you did.”

I looked at him confused. “What? Did whatever Bela sent get here already?”

He sighed. “I wish it were that easy. You keep getting gifts from nobles. You aren't the only one, but yours are the most problematic.”

“How problematic are we talking?” I asked, concerned.

Varric laughed. “It's so bad we're going to have to build you a zoo.”

“Well shit,” I sighed. “This is just fucking lovely.”

When I was finally done cataloging everything I was exhausted. I had animals from all over Thedas, including an Abyssal High Dragon egg. I threw it off one of the towers and watched it hit the rocks below. It was a fresh egg, that was for sure. He'd said no dragons and I was taking it to heart.

“What was that?” Cullen asked as he came up to check on me.

“A dragon egg,” I grumbled. “Grampa said no dragons, so no dragons. Not even from an egg.”

He laughed at that. “Is your grandfather's word law?” I know he didn't mean it the way he said it, so I shrugged it off.

“Grampa Max was a smart man,” I told him. “I'm not sure if I ever told you, but the man raised me. He and my grandmother were the only ones willing to take me in when my parents died. He taught me everything I know about training horses. Hell, he taught me everything I know about training animals period.”

“I am sorry you had to lose him to come here,” he said, pulling toward him for a hug.

I snuggled into him. “I lost him about three years before I came to Thedas. He was really sick. Cancer is no joke. It slowly drains the life out of a person. I'm not surprised he carried on so long after my grandmother passed away. He was strong, but in the end the cancer killed him. It hurt so badly. I pushed everyone away and lived in a daze. I spent three years like that before I came here.”

Cullen pulled me a little closer. “Did you go back to that during the year you were in your world?”

“No,” I laughed. “After everything I'd been through in Kirkwall.... I wasn't going back to what I was before. Garret... er, Hawke and the others taught me how to live again. I haven't wanted to go back to what I was before I met them. It isn't what Grampa would have wanted and it isn't what I needed.”

“Well,” he said slowly. “I have to agree with his no dragons rule.”

I laughed and smacked him on the arm. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Why do you think I threw the dragon egg off the tower?”

A scout came up the ladder behind us. “Lady Korbin, there's someone here to see you. He says he's an old friend.”

I looked confused and slightly disturbed. “Oh, dear gods. Please don't let it be the asshole prince of Starkhaven.”

* * *

 

I saw my visitor at the gate. He couldn't see me, but I could see him. He stood with his back to the infirmary tents and me. He shifted nervously. The clothes he wore looked out of place, but not like my blue jeans. This was a style that didn't exactly fit Thedas, but at the same time, it did.

I jumped off the short inner wall and slowly walked towards him, skipping the stairs. There was no way this was real, but no one was calling him a demon. He couldn't actually be here, could he? Once I was close enough, I reached out to touch him. He spun around, eyes wide.

“How did you...” I asked in disbelief.

“I don't... I don't know,” he said slowly. “Some friends convinced me to go LARPing, but when the battle started I wasn't there anymore. I was at the end of the bridge.” Ray's eyes were wide, scared. “Is this... Is this Thedas?”

“Yeah,” I breathed. “This is Skyhold. It's in Ferelden to be more accurate. How did you get here, Ray?”

He made a face. “Is there anywhere to get a drink around here. I think I need one.”

“Yeah,” I laughed. “Come on, let's go to the Herald's Rest and we can trade stories. Just... Whatever you do, do not accept any drinks from the Iron Bull. That shit will knock you on your ass and it tastes horrible.”

Ray let out a laugh. “Is he one of your friends?”

I gave him a big grin. “Yes, he is.”

* * *

 

“And the whole time you can see Korbin trying her hardest not to hit the Duke right in the mouth.” Bull was telling Ray how I'd come to own the charger. “She just tells him that she'll bring him back to Skyhold with her and waited for him to leave to start cussing and raving.”

“You're kidding me!” Ray laughed. “No wait, that does sound like my dear cousin.”

I glared at them both. “I'll sick Hollow on you two. There's a reason that sword is so rusty.” That just made them laugh harder. I smiled at the thought of Ray meeting the Bog Unicorn. That would be hilarious! My thoughts were interrupted by a scout coming to stand in front of me.

“Lady Korbin,” he said with a dip of his head. “The Tevinter mage was seen leaving the castle with the Bog Unicorn. The Spymater wanted you to know.”

“Thank you,” I said, dismissing him as I sat up in my chair. “He must have found a way to preserve Hollow.”

“Who's Hollow?” Ray asked.

I smiled. “My undead horse with a sword through his head.”

Ray's eyes went wide and he shook hid head. “Leave it to you to find something like that that.”

“I didn't find him,” I snorted. “Some scouts in the Fallow Mire found him. I ended up with him because he was stabled next to Jax and no one else wanted him. Not to mention he saved my life when Haven fell.”

“You're really taking part in a war,” he breathed. “Aren't you? I could never see you doing all of this before. Now it's like I'm seeing a new Korbin.”

“Nah,” I said with a smile. “It's always been me. It's just that Thedas and many of the people I've met are worth saving.”

* * *

 

I looked up at the battlements as I led Ray to meet Hunter. Cullen was watching me so I waved. He gave me an angry frown and walked back through his door. What the hell was that? I shook it off and led the way into the great hall. Varric looked up from whatever he was showing Hunter and gave me the 'You're in trouble' look.

“What did I do?” I asked flatly. “First Cullen gives me the evil eye from the battlements and now you're giving me that look. What's the deal?”

“He's mad and I don't blame him,” Varric said slowly. “I heard you had a visitor. Who's he?”

“Okay...” I said. “Try to stay calm. Varric, Hunter I'd like you to meet the only other person that didn't cast me out and my first cousin, Ray Mondshien. Something weird happened and he found himself at the end of The Inquisitor's Path. Apparently, the logical thing was to ask for me.”

“Ah,” Varric said. “That explains a lot. I'm Varric Tethras”

Hunter laughed. “I'm pleased to meet you, Ray. You may call me Hunter.”

I made a face. “Hunter is the Inquisitor... of the Inquisition. I told you about Varric from--”

“Kirkwall,” Ray finished. “You're one of the people I have to thank for Korbin's survival.”

“Aw, it was nothing,” Varric laughed. “It's not every day you get to meet someone from another world. Besides, she's made up for it plenty of times with some great stories.”

We laughed and talked for a while before Ray and I left. It was great having my cousin around. I took him to the stables to meet the two remaining horses. Dorian still hadn't returned with Hollow, but I wasn't worried. He'd bring him back to me.

I ended up dragging him up the steps to get to Cullen's office. I hated going through the Atrium to get there. Since no one used the tower near the Rest I always went through it. I knocked on Cullen's door and waited for him to answer. Sometimes I was nice and knocked first.

“Who's there?” I heard him yell.

“It's me,” I called back. “Can I come in? I want you to meet someone.”

Something slammed against the wall and it made me jump. What the hell? He finally answered. “You'll have to come back another time. I am currently busy.”

I gave the door a hurt look but didn't let it show beyond that. “Ok, I'll see you in the morning.”

There was a slightly muffled reply, but I still heard it. “I doubt that.”

I bowed up, ready to go through the door, but Ray stopped me and shook his head. “Don't do anything you'll regret.”

I made a face. “I won't, but I might strangle me an ex-Templar if he doesn't get his head out of his ass. I'm not a fucking mind reader.”

I walked away, pissed off. Ray followed in my wake with a bemused expression. I was heading for the stables when Dorian came through the gate, a large black horse on his heels. Actually, that's wrong. It was a large black horse, but in place of a rotting head was a pristine white skull. In place of the stringy mane and tail was... veil fire. The rotting flesh and emaciated form had been replaced with a strong muscular body. It was Hollow and Dorian wasn't looking too good.

I ran over and let him lean on me. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Ah,” he said slowly. “I used more magic than I estimated it would take. Surprise!”

I snorted. “I asked you to help, not almost kill yourself.”

“Oh shut up,” he snapped lightly. “What do you think?”

I grinned. “I think he puts Arvak to shame. He's amazing! Thank you, Dorian. Oh, and this is my cousin Ray. Wait, what's up with the dagger sticking out of his skull?”

Ray waved. “I have no idea what's going on.”

Dorian let out a bark of laughter. “You'll get the hand of things. Now, I want to sleep for as long as anyone will let me. Get me to my chair!”

Dorian explained that Hollow had almost truly died when the sword had been removed. So, in its place was a bright, serpentine dagger. He was less Bog Unicorn and more Fade Unicorn now.

* * *

 

The next morning I stared bleary-eyed at my breakfast while Ray laughed and talked with my friends. We would be finding out where Ray's talent lay today. I wasn't exactly up for it, though. I'd stayed up late trying to figure what the hell was up with Cullen. Unfortunately, I was drawing a blank. As I looked up I saw him enter the great hall, look at me, then turn around and leave. Dear gods, what was I going to do with that man?

Hunter told me that he needed my help in the Emerald Graves. Something about animals attacking the party on sight. That meant I would have to leave Ray's training to other people. I promised Ray I'd try to bring him back some armor.

I met Hunter, Cassandra, and Blackwall at the gate. Oh, joy. This was going to be fun. Master Dennet brought out three horses, Hollow at his heels. It seemed like he had a mind of his own now. I could see the gawking out the corner of my eye. Sure, he was still creepy, but now he was more awe inspiring.

Hunter set a hard pace. He wanted to get to the Graves and look around a bit before sending anyone in. Well, aside from Scout Harding. Hunter needed me to try to calm the native wildlife. I have no idea how he thought I was going to do that. Yell 'I am a meat eater, hear me roar'? I doubt that would help.

“I'm sorry I had to tear you away from your cousin,” Hunter said after a while. I was trying to enjoy the beauty of the Emerald Graves.

“It's fine,” I said. “I'm pretty sure he's still going to be there when we get back, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to help with wild animals.”

“That was a lie to get you to agree to come here,” Cassandra sighed. “Hunter wished to speak with you where no one could hear. This was my idea. Be angry if you wish.”

I looked over at her. Her idea? Since when is she willing to help when it comes down to me? “I'm not mad. I'm curious as to what this is about, but I'm not mad.” After a moment I spoke again. “Actually, I'm a little weirded out that you would help with anything that doesn't involve yelling at or killing me.”

The Seeker made a disgusted noise. “I do not hate you. Not now that...” She sighed. “I am hard on you to keep you from making poor decisions. I do not believe that is a crime.”

“It's a crime not let someone know that you don't hate them,” I snapped. “Now what the hell is this about?”

Blackwall sighed in irritation. “They're worried about you. I tried to tell them that you're a grown woman that can make her own choices, but they didn't want to listen.”

I stared at him. That was the most I'd ever heard him say at one time. “Ok... What did I do to make y'all worry about me?”

“Is there something going on with you and Cullen?” Hunter asked. “The two of you seemed happy, but now I never see you both in the same room together.”

“Not to mention all the books he has destroyed in his apparent anger,” Cassandra sighed.

I looked at my boots. So this is what they brought all the fucking way out here to talk about. I looked back up. “I honestly can't tell you what's going on since I don't know myself. It started the day Ray arrived and he wouldn't even look at me before we left.” I let out a long sigh. “I don't know what's going on, but I know I don't like it. I wanted to introduce him to my cousin, but he wouldn't even open the door to speak to me.”

“Sounds to me like he doesn't have the whole story,” Blackwall said after a while. “It sounds to me like he thinks he's been replaced.”

I gave the Warden a bitter look. “Why didn't I see that before now? I feel like a fucking idiot.”

Hunter chuckled. “Well, let's make him miss you. I'll have to apologize to Ray when we finally return.”

“Yeah,” I laughed. “He's gonna kill you.”


	25. Fucking Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been driving myself insane trying to fix these chapters and get them back up. I know that past several chapters have just been old chapters merged together, but these are chapters that I was fairly happy with to begin with. Some stuff still needs to be fixed, though. Ray needs a slightly bigger part than what I had written. He ended up getting tuned into the background, which I never meant to happen. I plan to replace the entirety of Jaws of Hakkon. The story behind that DLC honestly didn't warrant its own chapters and I got SO bored writing them that I stopped. Which I still feel bad about.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapters I've posted and I hope to see new comments with some suggestions! Should I just modify JoH or should it become Korbin's travel journal while she heads to Kirkwall like I originally planned?
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Fucking Perfect**

* * *

 

 

It took us close to a month to finally drag ourselves from the Graves. That hadn't exactly been the plan. We were going to stay for two weeks at most and then leave. Unfortunately, when you get lost there you really get lost. If it weren't for the Dalish clan we found there we might not have come out alive, if at all. I shouldn't have made Hollow stay at the scout camp.

 

I could see Scout Harding ahead of us. She was waving and shouting. She saw us. Iron Bull saw us and came running along with Dorian. I guess they'd been looking for us. I pulled the bow I had found in a cave farther up on my shoulder. It was part of the reason we'd lived so long. I had helped feed the four of us with my minimal training.

 

“Fasta Vass,” Dorian cursed. “You all look like shit! What happened?”

 

I groaned as Hollow ran over to me and pushed me. “I left this flaming bastard behind. That's what happened.”

 

“We got lost,” Hunter sighed. “If it hadn't been for that Dalish clan we might not be here now. They led us out.”

 

“But...” Scout Harding started. “There isn't a Dalish clan anywhere near here.”

 

The four of us shared a look. “Emerald Graves indeed,” Blackwall stated.

 

“Can we go home now?” I asked. “I want to sleep in a bed that isn't made of moss and grass.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later we were back at Skyhold. We staggered through the gate, heading in different directions. I waved off a healer as she tried to lead me to a tent. I had the most cuts and bruises, but I was the one prone to tripping over every root possible. I drug myself up the steps leading to my room,

 

I could hear people running up behind me. I waved them away too. I hoped they got the point that I wasn't talking until I got some sleep. Over the past several weeks I hadn't slept well. That's what happens when you could be eaten by something at any moment. I knew I was safe in Skyhold.

 

I refused to move from my bed. I refused to answer the door. I was worn out from getting lost for a month. I had collapsed on my bed with all my gear. I don't know how long passed before I heard a snapping sound and a searing pain lashed across my face from just under my left ear and across my nose.

 

“Shit!” I hissed in pain. “Fucking old as shit bow string.”

 

I gingerly touched the wound. Blood was starting to well up. I would have to leave comfort and warmth for the healers. I slowly peeled myself from the bed and drug the bow and snapped string to me. It would have to go with me. Out my door and down too many steps. I was still so tired.

 

Someone ran up to me and started speaking, but my head was buzzing from the pain. I waved at them, telling them to leave me the hell alone. My mistake, it was one of the healers asking what had happened. I held up the bow with its bloody, snapped string.

 

I didn't see any of my friends as I was rushed to the infirmary that had been built while we were gone. The woman forced an elfroot potion down my throat and made me lay down. She came back a few moments later and made me drink something else. It was even worst than elfroot if that's even possible.

 

I felt something tugging at my mind. What.... Lights out.

 

* * *

 

 

I stood in a field of lavender on a hill. It was bright and warm, but there was a weird green haze over everything. I should have remembered why, but I couldn't. I knew I had been in a place like this before, but the memory was out of reach.

 

I walked down the hill- had it always been a hill?- and stopped in front of a pond. The water was crystal clear and I could see strange looking fish swimming around. I focused on the surface and looked at my reflection. Had there always been a scar across my face like that? How did I get it? Was I in some horrible battle?

 

“You always find trouble,” Someone said next to me. “Do you not?”

 

I smiled. “It's been a long time, Flemeth.”

 

She chuckled. “That it has, girl. You seem to have found your way.” A pause. “For the most part. You have questions.”

 

“I do,” I said, matter of fact. “Did you bring me back, or was it a result of the breach?”

 

“It was not my doing,” Flemeth sighed. “T'would seem there is a greater link between our worlds than I first thought. Your home is a place of power.”

 

“Was,” I said softly. “It burned down. Some kids from out of town heard it was haunted and burned the place down. At least, that's what Ray told me. Did you bring him here, or was it a fluke? Maybe something left over from my final crossing?”

 

“It is possible,” she answered. “Or his magic is strong enough to bridge worlds in search of his only family.”

 

I looked up at her. “He's a mage?”

 

She smiled slightly. “Yes. Does this bother you?”

 

I thought about it for a moment. It should after what Anders did. After all the people that got stuck and killed because the Mages and Templars were blind to the suffering they caused everyone else. “No, it doesn't. He's not like Anders and he isn't a product of this world's waring factions. He'll make the right choices and if he doesn't know what those are he'll ask for help.”

 

“Good,” Flemeth chuckled. “Blood above hatred. That is good.” She laid a hand on my shoulder. “We shall see one another again before this is over.” And then she was gone.

 

I breathed in the scent of lavender and relaxed. I didn't know if any of this was real, but I would find out when I woke up. If Ray turned out to be a Mage I would know. Until then I was going to relax and enjoy this place. This had to be the fade.

 

The world brightened up and I let out a frustrated scream as another elfroot potion was dumped down my throat.

 

* * *

 

 

I made a face and hissed in pain as it pulled at the skin around my stitches. “Please tell me no one told Cullen I'm awake.”

 

“No,” Dorian sighed. “I can't understand why you wouldn't want him to know.”

 

I regretted the next face I pulled. “He was being a dick before I left and he wouldn't even tell me why!”

 

He ran his fingers through his hair before he answered. “He didn't know Ray is your cousin. I would have told him if you four hadn't disappeared in the thick of things.”

 

I groaned and laid back on the cot I had been in since I woke up. The healers wouldn't let me leave until they were sure I wouldn't get an infection. “Why me? Why do these things always happen to me?”

 

“Your luck is just that bad sometimes,” Dorian laughed. “Your good luck is usually just that good. There has to be a balance.”

 

I sighed and tried to keep my hands away from my itching stitches. “That bad luck is going to leave me pretty badly scarred. I wonder if Cullen will care that I'm starting to look like the Seeker.”

 

Dorian just laughed at me and told me to try to rest. There was no way I getting back to sleep. I could at least relax and try to keep from scratching my face.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until the next morning that the healers released me from their clutches. I was starving and wanted to drink something that didn't involve elfroot. I spotted Hunter in the great hall. He was leaning over a plate like he was guarding it.

 

“The string on that bow snapped,” I said as I sat down across from him. At least they liked to serve injured people instead of making them get it themselves. “Now I look horrible.”

 

Hunter looked up and dropped his fork when he saw my face. “How the hell did it hit you?”

 

I shrugged. “I should have put it down before I flopped onto my bed. I don't even want to know how long I was asleep. Anyway, yesterday it snapped and got me. I don't know what the healers did with it. Kinda sad. I liked it until it did this to me.”

 

Hunter gave me a lopsided smile. “You'll be alright, Korbin. It might not scar that badly.”

 

“Wishful thinking,” I sighed and rolled my eyes. “I can't even make my usual faces out of fear that I pull the stitches. When it rains, it pours.” I heard Ray call my name as he came through the doors. “I have a bone to pick with my dear cousin. Want to stick around and see how it goes?”

 

Hunter laughed. “Knowing your temper, this could be interesting.”

 

“What the hell happened to your face?” Ray asked as he sat down next to Hunter.

 

“Snapped bow string,” I said simply. “What have you been up to my dear Magey cousin?”

 

Ray's jaw dropped. “Who told you?”

 

I let out a snort. “I was in the fade recently. I have my ways. Have you gotten the chance to talk to Cullen?”

 

“The Commander?” he asked slowly, cautiously. I nodded. “Why would I need to talk to him? He looks like he wants to kill me every time he notices I'm close enough for him to spot. By the way, what is up with that look? Does he hate Mages?”

 

“Not as much as he should,” I said bitterly. “Trust me, if anyone has the right to hate them it's him. He's giving you that look because he thinks there's something going on there. Everyone keeps forgetting to tell him you're my cousin.”

 

“Why would it even matter to him?” he asked. A look of sudden understanding fell over his face. “Oh, shit. I am so sorry Korbin. I didn't mean for that to happen.”

 

I rose an eyebrow at him. “Nothing has happened yet, but he isn't speaking to me either. You're going to help me fix this shit or I'll throw you off the top of his tower.” I neglected to tell Ray that there's no way to even get up there.

 

“Ok! I'll help you,” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Are you going to come along and make sure no one dies, Hunter?”

 

The Inquisitor smiled. “Of course! It was hard enough pushing those two together. I'm not letting them fall apart now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bastards refused to go through the door until I did. It was my understanding that no one had told Cullen about the incident with the bow. Boy was he going to be in for a surprise. I took a deep breath and started up the stairs. I hadn't had this wound for long and I was already nervous about it effecting the way people speak to me. Shit, what am I going to do?

 

I reach up and knocked on the door to Cullen's tower. I waited for him to answer in some way that would let me know he was there so I wouldn't chicken out. I heard something hit a wall near the door and swallowed hard. Oh shit. “Who is it?” He shouted. Oh good, he was there. I pushed the door open before I could turn tail. What the hell was I afraid of? Rejection or finding out that he'd moved on. That's what.

 

I closed the door behind me before turning to look at him. It was obvious that Cullen was struggling with his addiction. I looked to where I'd heard something hit the wall. Lyrium splattered the wall and shards of glass were everywhere. “We really need to work on you not throwing things that can break.”

 

Cullen's head snapped up and his eyes went wide. “What happened to you?” It was barely above a whisper.

 

“I brought back a bow and true to Korbin stupidity I didn't put it down before I tried to go to sleep,” I explained. I couldn't look at him. “It snapped yesterday, I think. I was in the infirmary until this morning. I kinda want to kill the healer I got stuck with since she drugged me so they could stitch me up. I ended up in the fade. Again.” And I was rambling. Great. I shouldn't have been worried. The next thing I knew I was swept up in a tight hug.

 

“I thought you had died,” Cullen whispered, near tears. “You were gone for a month and no one could find you.”

 

I snickered. “If you haven't noticed, no one has had any luck killing me yet.” That just made him squeeze me a little tighter. “Now, why are you giving Ray the death glare every time you see him?”

 

“I-Who?” He looked genuinely confused.

 

I snorted. “The mage I was talking to a lot before I got pissed off at you and went to the Emerald Graves and got lost for a month.”

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “I- I...uh. I.. can't tell you.”

 

“I'd make a face at you right now if it wouldn't hurt,” I said, giving him a dead stare that said I was on to him. “You got jealous. Didn't you?”

 

I have never seen Cullen so embarrassed before. It was adorable. “Yes.” He said, hanging his head.

 

I let out a laugh. “You shouldn't be. That's my cousin. He followed me here somehow.”

 

“If it is possible, I believe I feel even worst now.” The face he made was priceless.

 

I laughed and gave him a big grin. “Well, you owe my poor cousin an apology. Let's get that taken care of before you collapse from embarrassment.” Dear gods, that man is adorable.

 

* * *

 

 

While I normally wouldn't go anywhere near the garden, I really needed to thank Morrigan for her gift. It might have put me out of commission for a few days at the ball, but it was still useful. It was going to help me train a charger.

 

I waved when I spotted her. She looked different from the last time I saw her, but it _was_ at the ball. “Hey there.”

 

“I had not thought to see you again,” she said. “You have been busy.”

 

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Getting lost in the Emerald Graves and earning a scar by sleeping next to a bow that had a weak string on it. I guess I can see where that would be a busy sort of thing.”

 

She considered my words for a moment before she spoke again. “You are not wary of me as your companions are. Why is that, I wonder?”

 

I hummed and thought about it for a moment. “You remind me greatly of someone I owe my life to. Actually, you look and sound like her if she were about thirty years younger. Maybe less. Are you familiar with Flemeth?”

 

Her demeanor seemed to change from friendly to agitated quickly. “I am. She is not someone you should owe a debt to.”

 

“Yeah,” I said slowly, mind drifting. “I don't generally give it much thought. Too much other shit to worry about.”

 

“Quite true,” she agreed.

 

“Well,” I said, at a loss for words. “Thank you for the gift.”

 

“You are very welcome,” she replied with a smile before going on her way.

 

Good job Korbin. You're a fucking asshat.

 

* * *

 

 

“I had not thought to see such a glorious creature in the Inquisition's stables.” That was a very unfamiliar voice and I had a good idea who the guy was talking about. My charger.

 

“The Inquisition boasts some of the greatest mounts Thedas has ever seen,” the Horse Master answered. “In fact, the greatest horses we stable here belong to one person.”

 

“Master Dennet,” I said in greeting as I approached. “How are my boys doing today?”

 

The older gentleman smiled brightly at my arrival. “They fair well, Lady Korbin. Ready to start training that charger?”

 

The other man looked between us like there was something strange going on. “You... are the owner of this majestic beast?”

 

“I wouldn't exactly call him majestic,” I laughed. “He's got a long way to go. Isn't that right?” I reached out and ran my fingers over his velvety nose. “Today you get to learn ground manners.”

 

“That's a good place to start,” Master Dennet replied. “He's had plenty of time to get used to not being shod. You could really start anywhere you wanted with him.”

 

I carefully made a face. “Now you and I both know that any good trainer starts from the ground up. That's the quickest way to spot any potential problems.”

 

Dennet grinned and moved to get the charger's lead rope from the tack room. The guy that still hadn't introduced himself looked at me oddly. “Do you mean to say that _you_ plan to train this animal?”

 

“Yep,” I snipped. “Oh, and you might want to move. Hollow is about to take a chunk out of your ass.” Too late. He screamed in pain and turned on the fade-touched- horse. “I tried to warn you. Hollow doesn't seem to like you too much.”

 

The guy puffed up, looking really angry, and left the stable. Dennet gave me a look when he returned and I just shrugged. What was I supposed to do? Not a damn thing.

 

* * *

 

 

I took a deep breath. Eyes closed. Forehead to forehead with the charger. I breathed with him, trying to center myself and him with the calm action. The calmer we were, the easier this would be. I lightly grabbed the sides of his halter and took a step forward. Relaying my actions through pressure and movement.

 

I kept my eyes closed. It was easy to feel the way he moved with me. I took another step forward, a little pressure on the halter. Asking him to move with me. Not demanding. His movements were smooth and easy. The exercise working well for him. I dropped my hands and repeated the movements. His stride was easy and trusting thanks to my calm demeanor.

 

I took a blind step back, listening for the sound of his hooves as he moved. His forehead touched mine again. I repeated the action and was rewarded with the same results. I wasn't asking him to do anything complicated and he was responding to my method. I stepped back and he moved with me, never parting. He was picking this up faster than I thought he would.

 

I made the same series of back and forth steps to test him. He moved with each step, never missing a beat. I stepped to the side suddenly and lost contact with him. Then he was there. I repeated the move and he came along with me. When I stepped to the other side he came with me easily, anticipating my steps.

 

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. “Good boy!” I praised. “You're a fast learner. Your stride is easy.... And there's your name, Strider.” He pricked his ears at the name. “Yep, Strider it is. Come on, let's get you something to eat. You earned a little extra.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yelled as I walked into the great hall. Hunter had sent a messenger to get me because I was apparently in trouble for some ungodly reason. The guy from the stables was standing close to the throne. Cullen, Josie, and Leliana stood close at hand. Apparently, I was about to be judged. “What did I do? Kill someone's grandmother in my sleep?”

 

Hunter tried hard not to grin. “Lord Le Meur tells me that you allowed a 'demonic horse' to bite him. Is this true?”

 

“No,” I snorted. “I tried to warn him that Hollow was about to bite him. Did he listen? Hell no.”

 

Hunter hummed in consideration. “Seeing as Hollow has never shown such aggression towards anyone else and because I know the toll his current state took on poor Dorian I have no choice but to disregard the allegations. I am sorry you were bitten by a Bog Unicorn, Lord Le Meur, but there is nothing I can or will do to my friend's beloved undead mount.”

 

“This is an outrage!” Lord Le Meur shouted. “You only side with her because she is your whore!”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “I think Commander Cullen might have a few words to say to you about that.”

 

Cullen smiled at that but stayed silent. Hunter, on the other hand, dismissed him without another glance. “If you are done insulting myself and my friends I must ask you to leave. We have things to discuss.”

 

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

 

* * *

 

 

I stared at Leliana in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious? The Arbor Wilds? Don't people just disappear in there and never come back?”

 

“The same can be said for the Emerald Graves,” Josie sighed.

 

“We have received information that says that Corypheus is heading there,” Leliana said. “We must discover the reason he has gone there.”

 

“Whatever he's up to can't be good news for us,” Cullen ground out. “We need to find out before it's too late. I suggest we leave in three days. That will give us enough to time to prepare and gather our allies.”

 

“What if it's a trap?” Varric asked.

 

“If we have Celene's forces behind us I see no issue,” Leliana supplied.

 

“At the very least it's worth investigating,” Hunter agreed. “Who wants to go?”

 

“Why not all of us?” I asked. “Overkill is better than nothing. Some of the best you could ask for are standing in this room.”

 

Cullen sighed. “She's right, you know.”

 

“I guess it's settled then,” Hunter said slowly. “We march on the Arbor Wilds in three days.”


	26. High Voltage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: High Voltage**

**What Pride Had Wrought**

* * *

 

Skyhold was a flurry of activity. There was no where you could go to be alone. Messages were heading back and forth across the hold. I received several in the span of an hour after the announcement had been made. It was so damn weird to be this entrenched in anything.

 

Soldiers came up to me to relay information. I was asked for last chance lessons. That was the real shocker. I was asked by five different people if I would make sure Cullen got this message or that note. It finally occurred to me that they considered me to be one of their own. Also, that they weren't blind and knew what was going on between Cullen and I.

 

Not as much as I would like, to tell you the truth. But that was my fault as well. I would have to fix that. With that in mind I made my way to his tower. He was busy as always.

 

I pushed myself up to sit on Cullen's desk, waiting for him to finish what he was doing. We'd been so busy getting ready for the march that we hadn't been able to take some time for ourselves. It's possible that's where part of our problem came from. Not having much time to spend together.

 

Cullen looked up from his desk and smiled. “I'm glad you're here. I haven't had much time to see you.”

 

I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to hide my nervousness. “I know. That's why I'm here. I missed you. There's just too much crap going on and not enough hours in the day for everything.”

 

“You seem... nervous,” he commented, seeing through me. “Anything I should be worried about?”

 

“No,” I sighed. “I just noticed something today and it's been bothering me.”

 

“What is it?” he asked, coming around to stand in front of me. “Is everything alright?”

 

I gingerly touched my stitches. “Does it... bother you? That I screwed up bad enough to leave behind scars?”

 

Cullen's eyes softened. “Of course not. Is that what you're worried about?” he asked softly. “That your scar is going to scare me away or that it disgusts me?” I nodded, the thought had crossed my mind. “It won't and it doesn't. You have nothing to worry about. I love you the way you are.” He didn't seem to notice what he'd just said.

 

“Do you?” I asked as Cullen moved to give me hug. “Love me, that is.”

 

“I-” he started, but quickly shut his mouth. He thought it over for a moment. “I truly do. In spite of everything, or because of it, I can’t imagine not loving you. Do you… _could you_ feel the same way?”

 

I smiled and stuck my face against his armor. “I do love you, Cullen. I can’t say that I’ve ever loved anyone the way I love you. I can’t imagine being with anyone other than you.”

 

Cullen smiled brightly and kissed me.

 

* * *

 

 

Hollow shifted beneath me, tuned to the nervous and excited energies of the soldiers around us. It was unreal, unlike anything I had ever seen before. So many different people marching for the same cause. The whole thing called to mind a song from Fuel. Won't Back Down. I won't back down, I will not fail, I've come to bring you down, I live again despite the things you did, I've come to bring you down.

 

The Inquisition's allies would be waiting for us at base camp. On our arrival I noticed Chevaliers, Inquisition scouts and soldiers, Orlesian soldiers, and many others moving through the camp. That feeling of how unreal this was came over me again. I brought Hollow to a halt near the Empress. The Fade horse wandered away from all the activity once I was on the ground.

 

A weird feeling snaked up my spine. I wasn't so sure we should be here. Explosions in the background made me flinch. Loud noises when I'm already on edge? Lovely. They were basically burning down the Wilds around us. It made me wonder if we're just that close to the Red Templars. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

 

“You seem on edge,” Cullen said as he came to stand beside me.

 

I let out a long sigh. “Something tells me we shouldn't be here.”

 

“I see you've been listening to the witch's stories,” he sighed. “She has a lot of people spooked.”

 

“I don't want to know what she's been saying about the Wilds,” I ground out. I'd avoided Morrigan's stories so far. “I just know I'm getting a weird feeling. Hollow's been on edge since we got here. He doesn't like it here.” Hunter issued the order to move out. “I guess you should get going.”

 

Cullen gave me a tight hug before leaving to lead the army. No goodbyes for us. We would be seeing each other again.

 

* * *

 

 

Hollow and I carved a path through the Templars. Fighting along side my horse was different. Varric shouted for me to watch my back. I turned and took the Templar down. We hadn't run across any of the big bastards yet and it was bothering me. Hunter was just ahead of me, firing arrows into an on coming mob. This was getting ridiculous. It didn't help that we were fighting so damn close to a ledge.

 

There was a roar across from us in the woods. I spoke too soon. A massive corrupted Templar smashed through the trees, heading right for Hunter. He fired arrow after arrow at it, but it wasn't going down. It was just coming closer at top speed. I was going to regret this shit later.

 

I ran at Hunter and shoved the man out of the way, Hollow on my heels. The Templar bashed into me with so much force and speed that it couldn't stop. The bastard was about to kill us both. The ground came out from under us and we started to drop. Right off the ledge. Fade horse and all. Why did he have to follow me like that?

 

What seemed like hours later, I picked myself up off the ground gingerly. The Templar was doing the same. I tried to grab my daggers and rush it while it was still down, but I was in worst shape that I thought. My left ankle was twisted. Left shoulder out of socket. The Red Templar wasn't fairing any better than I was. It couldn't stand at all. Hollow was nowhere to be seen.

 

Someone shouted close by, but I couldn't understand what they said. I tried to pick myself up off the ground again. I managed to stand this time, but it hurt. There was no way I was going to manage to kill the big bastard.

 

I didn't have to. Someone rushed the Templar and cut it down with a massive sword. He wasn't tall enough to be Bull, but he wielded his great sword much like the Qunari would. I tried to step back as he came toward me, but my ankle wasn’t having it. That was not anyone I knew. That was a pissed off elf.

 

“Garas quenathra?” The very angry elf asked great sword at my neck.

 

“Um,” I said, trying to find my voice. I had no idea what he'd just said.

 

Green eyes glared at me. “Garas quenathra?”

 

I touched the tip of the sword and slowly pushed it away. He looked pretty confused at the gesture. “I don't speak--”

 

Hollow burst through the trees, charging the elf. The guy was quick enough to get out of the way. It was apparent he had no idea what he was looking at by the shocked look on his face.

 

“Whoa!” I yelled, trying to get Hollow's attention, waving my good arm at the Fade Unicorn. “Hollow! Stop! Heel!” Like that was going to stop the rampaging creature. Surprisingly enough, Hollow snorted and cantered to my side. I reached out and smoothed my hand over his neck. “It's ok. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Calm yur shit, buddy.”

 

“What manner of creature is that?” the elf snarled. “A demon?”

 

I scrunched up my face in revulsion at the suggestion that my fade-touched mount was a demon. “No! He's an undead horse. He used to look it until a friend of mine turned him into this.” I tried to pull myself up on his back, but that wasn't happening. “Ow, shit. I forgot about my arm.”

 

“You're hurt?” he asked, even though he didn't sound that concerned.

 

“I twisted my left ankle,” I ground out. “I think I might have also dislocated my left shoulder. Either from the fall or from that big bastard slamming into me when I pushed my friend out of the way.”

 

The elf looked up at me sharply. “You took the fall in their place?”

 

I nodded. “What kind of friend would I be if I had just let that thing plow him over the edge like it did me?”

 

He started walking towards me. “What is your name?”

 

“Korbin,” I said as he inspected my arm. Without warning, he grabbed my arm and rotated it until it popped back in place. “OW!” I hissed. “A little warning would have been nice!” I pulled a potion out and downed it. I could already feel the socket healing.

 

“I am Adrahel,” the elf said with a nod. “Come, you must leave this place.” Adrahel turned and started walking away. Away from where I needed to be.

 

I looked over at Hollow. “Is this guy serious?” I asked before turning toward the elf. “I can't leave now! My friends still need me. Hell, they probably think I'm dead!”

 

Adrahel started to say something, but there was a loud roar over head as an undead dragon flew over the Wilds. He seemed at a loss for words after that.

 

“Shit!” I spat, panicked. “Corypheus' dragon is here. We need to get to the temple before it's too late.”

 

My new 'friend' turned suddenly and glared at me. “You know what it wants?”

 

“No,” I sighed. “Not really. At this point we're only guessing. What I can tell you is that, that thing is part of the reason why one of my best friends are dead. Hell, that thing is part of the reason why a lot of people are dead. So you tell me: what would a darkspawn magister want with an ancient elven temple?”

 

Adrahel grimaced, but I could tell he wasn't going to share. Instead he walked towards me quickly, snatched me up off the ground, and deposited me on Hollow's back. “Come, we must warn Abelas,” he said, quickly. I snorted at the lack of information, but followed him. Whoever this person was he was taking me to, they better have a damn good reason not to help us keep the Templars out of the temple.

 

If not, I was going to be really pissed off. We'd worked too damn hard to fight that damned darkspawn to have it collapse under us because of some wild elves. “Fuck my luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

On the bright side, we found the elf named Abelas. On the other hand, he wasn't too happy to see me. At least, that's what I gathered from his angry shouting. This crap went on for a good fifteen minutes before I'd had enough.

 

“As much as this is entertaining,” I drawled out, “My friends are in a hell of a lot of danger! So if you don't mind, shut up and hop to it!” Yeah, that was a bit rude. “Sorry,” I grumbled. “They probably think I'm dead at this point, but I still have to help them.”

 

“They do not seem too concerned to see you alive, Fen'asha,” Abelas said in a way that made me want to punch him in the throat.

 

I snorted. “Apparently you haven't noticed the Red Templars and that big ass undead dragon on your doorstep. If they don't see me before this is over they'll come back and look for me. I have no illusions that I'm more important than the rest of Thedas surviving Corypheus.”

 

That seemed to shut him up. I had no idea what he'd called me, but I'd have to ask Solas later. As much as that pained me. Solas could be hard to talk to when you aren't exactly best friends with the elf. Then again, I didn't exactly go out of my way to make friends with him either. Go figure.

 

“And the beast you ride is not a threat?” he asked.

 

“What is it with you Arbor Wild elves not liking my poor horse?” I countered, exasperated. “You shoulda seen him before my friend Dorian turned him into what he is now. We used to call him the Bog Unicorn. Now he's a Fade Horse.” Again, Abelas seemed like he was done opening his big mouth, but that wasn't the case.

 

“Why do you wish to help these people so badly?” he asked, before adding, “This is not your war nor is it your world.” It caught Adrehel off guard. Apparently, Abelas hadn't mentioned that to him.

 

“How did you know?” I asked simply.

 

“You do not blend with the fade,” he explained. “It pulls in around you as if you were a mage. Though it is clear you are not.”

 

“That explains a lot,” I grumbled, thinking of all my fade related problems. “Are you going to help me help them or not?”

 

Abelas seemed to look down his nose at me. “That depends.”

 

“On what?” I snapped, losing patience quickly.

 

“It depends greatly on whether or not your friends choose to enter Mythal's Temple the correct way, Fen'asha.”

 

* * *

 

 

A while later I was pacing a hole in the floor of the Petitioner's Chamber. Some ancient elf or another would pop in and update Abelas on Hunter's progress through the Petitioner's Path, but ignored the shit out of me. Apparently, no one thought I was important enough to answer questions for. That was ok, though. Before long my friends would be here and I could help them fight back the dead magister.

 

Adrehel watched me pace. It kinda looked like he wanted to kill me to get me to sit still. The warrior had even less patience than I did. Not that I really blamed him. Poor guy was stuck in limbo with me with the answers thing. He let out another long sigh, trying to get my attention yet again. Well, it was that or he was trying to get me to stop singing 'If I Fall' by Five Finger Death Punch under my breath.

 

“What?” I asked irritably. “You keep sighing, but you never say anything. Am I doing yet another thing that you old guys don't like?”

 

Adrehel gave me a disgusted look. “Why will you not sit still?”

 

I gave him my own disgusted look. “Are you seriously asking me that question? Really? My friends are out there facing the biggest threat to Thedas since the Blight and you're just going to sit there and ask me that?” He nodded. “There is no hope for you,” I told him flatly.

 

“You are not asking questions as I thought you would,” Adrehel said slowly. “It is... disconcerting that a shemlen does not care to learn.”

 

“Really?” I snorted. “On any other day you'd be sick of me asking questions. Right now I'm too worried about my friends to care. Keep in mind that I'm not from this world. Over the last several years I've stopped questioning how things work in this world. I'm friends with a Dalish blood mage. I'm friends with an elf from Tevinter that has lyrium tattoos. I'm friends with a man that has a glowing green hand. I'm friends with a Qunari after the shit that happened in Kirkwall. I'm friends with a dwarf. I spoke to my grandfather in the Fade. _I walked through the Fade in person._ Not much bothers me at this point.”

 

He seemed to consider that for a moment. “That... would explain many things.”

 

I started to answer him, but shouts from the main area of the chamber interrupted me as a raven flew past. I took off for the shouts. It had to be them. Down below the balcony (how the hell did I not noticed that?) I could see Hunter, Solas, Dorian, and Bull. “Hey assholes, missing something?”

 

“Korbin?” Hunter asked, looking up at me. “Varric and Cole are searching the ravine for you!”

 

I sighed loudly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to warn you about the dragon, but Abelas and Adrehel here wouldn't let me. They said you had to walk the path on your own.”

 

“Do you always have to get yourself in trouble?” Bull asked. I just shrugged at him. Hunter quickly explained what had happened and what was going on. I basically twisted my new friend's arm to get him to take us to the well. Shit was about to get real.

 

* * *

 

 

Go figure we couldn't get very far before we ran into Red Templars and someone I recognized. Granted, it didn't help that he had Kirkwall's insignia on his back. I didn't listen as he rambled on, but I was pissed. I'd finally had enough. “Sampson, you little shit!” Better than yelling kneecaps, right?

 

I left Sampson to Hunter and Bull. Instead I rushed one of the oversized Templars. He tried to bring his blade down on me, but I ducked and took his feet out from under him. Adrehel took the guy's head off with one hard swing. Dorian lit up the next Templar with fire and Solas finished him off. That left one grand asshole with six people after his roided out ass.

 

Hunter and Bull were having a hard time with Sampson. I dashed past the bastard, stowed my daggers at my back, and scooped up what looked like a broken flag pole. What the hell I thought I was doing with it, I had no idea. I yelled 'roundup' and hoped like hell everyone caught my meaning. They apparently did. Bull and Adrehel headed to Sampson's left and right respectivly. Solas and Dorian worked to keep the bastard from moving too far. Hunter kept his attention to the front.

 

The two warriors rushed forward with me behind them by just a few steps. Sampson's armor shattered on impact and he dropped to his hands and knees. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worst, he had a flag pole shoved up his ass. I could not have planned that better if I had actually known what I was doing.

 

I stood there with my arms crossed and repeated my thoughts out loud. Everyone looked at me in a new light. A little crazy, but a frickin' genius! All Adrehel could say was that Fen'asha fit me perfectly. I still had no idea what the hell that meant. If Sampson survived this, he would be taken to Skyhold for judgment. I have four words for you: Walk like a duck.

 

* * *

 

 

At the well, shit was about to go down hill fast. Morrigan and Abelas were trying to pull Hunter to do what they wanted him to do. I wasn't exactly thrilled about that. Why did people have to push Hunter at every turn when he _knew_ he had a hard decision to make? I didn't notice when the conversation settled down. I just remember that Abelas basically disowned Adrehel for helping us get to the well.

 

The well, that was another thing. It looked about as stagnant as water can get. It was a rusty brown. In short, it looked disgusting. I tried to dismiss the thought that came to my mind. It didn't help. _We shall see one another again before this is over._ I wonder what Flemeth meant by that? Why the hell am I even thinking about this now?

 

“Adrehel,” I said softly, catching the elf's attention. “What do you think would happen if a non-mage drank from the well?”

 

He seemed to think about it for a moment. “The knowledge would likely be lost with time. However, they may find what they are looking for before that happens.”

 

“Huh,” I mused. “I wonder what would happen if I drank from the well.”

 

“That I do not know,” he said slowly. “You may fair better than another since you do not have the conceptions of this world that others have. Why do you ask this?”

 

I gulped. “Because I'm about to do something really fucking stupid, even for me.” I swallowed hard and moved forward slowly. My friends were preoccupied and wouldn't notice until it was too late. If power is what this is all about, why not give it to someone that knows where corruption and abuse leads? Someone who wouldn't dare abuse that power?

 

I moved into the gross looking water. It was cold and came up to my waist. I shuddered. To think I was about to drink this shit. Behind me, my friends had come to a decision, but it was too late. I scooped up a handful of the water. Everyone aside from Adrehel was telling me to stop. That I didn't know what I was doing. Oddly enough, that didn't bother me.

 

Fuck it, I thought and dipped down into the water. I was going to regret this later. The breath rushed out of me as the water rushed out of the well. I had no idea I'd gone down until Hunter was telling me to get up. I shook my head as I stood up. “Oh wow,” I muttered. “There's a lot of shit going on up there.”

 

Black smoke started rising around our feet. Corypheus was coming. We could see him in the distance, flying off the ground. _Huh, he flies on a black fart cloud. Who knew?_ I turned towards the mirror behind the well and watched it turn blue. “Um, get through the mirror folks!”

 

* * *

 

 

“How could you?” Morrigan screamed. “You have taken our only chance to stop Corypheus! And for what? To sate your own curiosity?”

 

I sighed. “Wrong on all counts, but whatever. You of all people wouldn't understand.”

 

She threw her hands up and walked away from me. Solas picked up where she left off. “And why wouldn't she? What made you jeopardize everything we've worked so hard for?”

 

I sighed again. “Solas, do you mind not yelling at me? My head hurts. I don't know what made me do it. I just know that my friends were fighting over something pretty damn simple to solve. Why? Did you want the power of the well?”

 

“No,” he said quietly. “I never wanted it.”

 

“Then what's the fucking problem?” I snapped. “Does everyone distrust me that much? This isn't a lost cause. If everyone would shut the fuck up and stop yelling at me I could sift through everything and figure this out. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going up to Cullen's tower. At least I know it's quiet up there.”

 

I stood up and walked off. Adrehel at my heels. He'd made it pretty damn clear that he was going to protect the Keeper of Well's Knowledge, as he put it. That was all well and good, but he didn't need to follow me around a place I knew was safe.

 

Once I was in the tower I sat down in Cullen's chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. There was a lot to sift through. I only had the tiniest idea what I was looking for in my own head. It was strange, to say the least. And then it clicked.

 

I rushed out of the tower, passing Cullen without a thought for how worried he had to have been.. “Meet me in the War Room!” I yelled as I rushed past, leaving Adrehel in the dust. I needed to speak to Morrigan and quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

I found Morrigan in her favorite place in the garden. I ran up to her and only stopped long enough to catch my breath. “I figured it out!” I said excitedly. “I know what to do. We have to match his power. It's the only way to beat him.”

 

Morrigan seemed disturbed by the flow of information. “How do you intend for us to do that, exactly?”

 

“Come to the war room and I'll explain everything as best I can,” I told her.

 

The trip to the war room was short and everyone was already gathered. Cullen and Adrehel were glaring at one another. I didn't even want to know what that was all about. Thankfully Hunter had filled them in on what happened at the well. Less explaining for me to do.

 

“We have to summon Mythal,” I blurted to the whole room. “Well, not me, Morrigan. It takes a mage to summon her and I think she's the best suited to the task.” They all started talking at once, yelling about what should be done. I snorted. “Seriously, you're doing this now? I just told you how we can beat the bastard and you start yelling at each other? Come on, people! Get your shit together!” I turned to Morrigan. “There's an Altar near the temple. It'll be simple enough. I need you to do this.”

 

There was really only one thing she had to say about that. “The well wasn't wasted on you after all.”

 

I sighed. “Come on Hunter, let's get going.”

 

* * *

 

 

Standing before the Altar was strange. The voices were pretty insistent that I could speak to Mythal the same way I would have spoken to the Pagan gods back in my world. So I told Morrigan to just call to her. To pour her will into calling the goddess. At her call smoke began to rise up behind us. The person that walked out was not who I was expecting.

 

“Mother,” Morrigan sneered.

 

“That explains a lot,” I laughed.

 

“Now,” Flemeth said with a slow smile. “Isn't this a surprise?”

 

Actually, it was. This must be what she had meant about seeing each other again.

 

“She is a deceiving witch!” Morrigan shouted, ready to fight.

 

“Morrigan,” I warned. “Don't do anything stupid. There has to be a reason she's here.”

 

She slowly deflated. “Then you are Mythal? I do not understand! How can you be Mythal?”

 

“Once I was but a woman,” Flemeth explained. “Crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being. She granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her.”

 

“So, you carry Mythal inside of you?” Hunter asked.

 

“She is a part of me,” Flemeth answered. “No more separate than your heart from your chest. But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end, but a beginning.” She walked closer to us. I wasn't sure what to expect.

 

“So, you're Mythal... and Morrigan's mother?” Hunter questioned.

 

“As well as a witch who prolongs her unnatural life by possessing the bodies of her daughters,” Morrigan sneered.

 

“That's what you believe, is it?” Flemeth asked, not taking it too seriously.

 

This pissed Morrigan off. “I found your grimoire and I am no fool, old woman.”

 

Flemeth let out a laugh. “If only that were so. My daughter ran from me long ago. I've let her be... until now, it seems.”

 

“So, what now?” Hunter asked the question we all wanted the answer to.

 

“That's a very good question,” I agreed.

 

“The voices did not lie, Korbin,” she answered. “I can help you.” I have no idea what she did to Morrigan, but she did something before speaking again. “The Altar's guardian will come. Master the dragon and it will be yours to command against Corypheus. Fail and die.” She started down the steps, ready to leave us.

 

“Wait,” Morrigan called.

 

“I wished to see who drank from the Well of Sorrows,” Flemeth said. “It has been a very long time. Now I have and she is free to go.”

 

“But what of us?” Morrigan asked her.

 

“A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan,” Flemeth told her. “You were never in any danger from me. And Korbin, your part in this world is not done, nor do I think that it ever will be in this lifetime. You are here because it is the will of Thedas. You were always meant to be a part of this story.” With that, she turned and disappeared in the same manner she appeared.

 

Dear gods, I had a lot of reflecting to do after this. I thought everything was well and good until the fucking dragon landed, but it didn't take much to persuade it to stop fighting. I have no idea what I did, but I did something to make it leave. Huh, master the dragon. Well, ok then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Stories Untold...
> 
> The next chapter is only going to contain a bit of the previously written chapters. For the most part, it's going to be new material.


	27. Today (Watch Me Shine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Today (Watch Me Shine)**

 

* * *

 

After we arrived back at Skyhold I went to see Cullen and hadn't left his tower since. He was helping me through the voices the same way I helped him with his withdrawals. Cullen rubbed circles on my back while I sorted through the voices. It was a little more than I could handle on my own. Granted, it meant I had to explain Adrehel to him, but that was ok by me. I didn't want there to be any more misunderstandings between us.

 

Ray had stopped by to see me a few times in the past few hours. He was worried about me and I couldn't blame him. Ray hadn't been in Thedas as long as I had so he didn't really get that magical shit happens in weird ways sometimes. He would learn with time.

 

I huffed out a sigh and rubbed my temples. “I wonder if there's ever going to be a time when these voices will shut the fuck up long enough for my head to stop hurting.”

 

Cullen chuckled at my complaint. “I can't answer that, I'm afraid.”

 

“Flemeth lied to me,” I groaned. “Several times actually. She told me I had no purpose here. That it was just on a whim or a fluke. This whole time she intended for me to be here. She wanted me to drink from the well for some fucking reason. I still can't believe this shit.”

 

“How long have you known her?” he asked. “You sound like you were fond of her.”

 

I snorted. “I _was_ fond of her before now. The first time I saw her was in my world. I saw a dragon fly over and it's how I ended up falling down the well in the first place. I actually met her for the first time on Sundermount. I haven't seen her in person since then until today. She shows up with me in the fade from time to time. I didn't want to worry anyone so I never told anyone.”

 

We were quiet for a while before Cullen spoke again. “How do we get rid of the elf?”

 

“He's not _that_ bad!” I laughed. “Well, ok I take that back. He seems to seriously hate you and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because you remove all need for me to be 'protected'.” I let out another laugh at the look on Cullen's face. Adrehel was not his favorite subject. “Don't worry, we'll figure all this crap out somehow. We always do,” I said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder. We'd come so far since Kirkwall.

 

* * *

 

 

The ground was floating into the sky and the fade was melding with the physical world. That was by far the weirdest shit I had ever seen, but I didn't have time to stand around and gape at the rocks. Corypheus was destroying everything, starting with the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

 

The scouts and soldiers that had been positioned at the temple were getting their asses handed to them. No one was dead yet, but the demons would make quick work of them if we didn't hurry the hell up. Cassandra cut down the first fear demon that rushed us. It was on now.

 

“I knew you would come,” Corypheus sneered.

 

“It ends here, Corypheus,” Hunter shouted in return.

 

“And so it shall.” With those words spoken, Corypheus' hands sparked and the temple began to rise. He us taking us into the sky. He had no intention of allowing outside interference. The rest of our friends wouldn't be able to help us. It was just me, Hunter, Cassandra, and Solas against Corypheus.

 

“You have been most successful at foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are,” Corypheus said in that awfully dead voice of his. “A thief. In the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood. I'll insure that your little outworlder is destroyed as well.”

 

Hunter snarled. “You will never be a god!”

 

The red lyrium dragon showed itself then, pulling itself over the rocks to roar down at us. That bastard was cheating, but he wasn't the only one with a dragon.

 

“You stupid bastard,” I laughed. “You aren't the only one that can play that game!” Mythal's guardian landed close by. The giant, green and yellow high dragon landed near by and let out a ground shaking roar of her own. My grandfather never said I couldn't lead a high dragon into battle.

 

“You dare,” Corypheus snarled. “A dragon, how clever of you. It will avail you nothing! You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!”

 

The bastard summoned demons to his side like it would stop the inevitable. We'd planned ahead. Hunter would focus on Corypheus and the rest of us would be support, taking out demons and watching his ass. Just another day in Thedas.

 

I unsheathed my daggers and got ready to fight. It was time to show this outdated bastard just what he'd fucked with. A sloth demon seemed to step up to the plate and I lit into it, slashing at it and dodging its claws. Sloth demons were nothing.

 

Fear demons are another matter entirely. It swiped its wicked claws out at me and raked them down my side. It had a much longer reach than I did. Next logical thing to do? Take that sucker out at the knees! I waited for it to try to reach out and touch me, then ducked its claws for a shot at its knees. It went down and I took it out, watching briefly to insure it dissolved.

 

This went on for a while. Several different types of demon came at us and we knocked them down. We couldn't go on like this forever. Corypheus ran, forcing us to follow as he spouted more of his usual bullshit. The dragons wheeled overhead, fighting to take each other out.

 

Corypheus took the high ground and forced Hunter to stay at a distance. I downed a potion to keep myself from collapsing from exhaustion before heading back into the fray. If anyone ever tells me I didn't do my best, I'll strangle them with their own entrails. Hell is fighting wave after wave of demons and it never seems to end.

 

Hunter got him on the move again, which meant he was doing some damage. I wish I could be half the archer he has always been. We had Corypheus out in the open and we were giving him hell. He didn't have time to summon more demons. The dragons swooped past, catching everyone's attention. I watched as they flew into the swirling vortex above us. They locked together and plummeted towards the ground. I screamed as Mythal's guardian was smashed into the ground and her throat was ripped out. She had been entrusted to me and now she was dead. Killed by a creature that was a parody of what it had once been.

 

I snarled as the corrupted dragon faced us. I could feel the rage building up as the thing staggered, hardly able to keep itself together, but it still stood and roared its triumph. Dragons are animals as much as anything else is. This dragon was corrupt, a vessel for that bastard to stay alive. They had killed the dragon Mythal had trusted me with.

 

“I'll fucking kill you!” I screamed as I ran at it. Rage is a powerful thing and rage is what gave me the strength to hack and slash at the legs of a Red Lyrium Dragon. Something so evil it corrupts everything it touches.

 

Blood poured around me as I went for every soft spot I could find, cutting it up a tiny bit at a time. I wanted to find just the right spot to stab it and take it down forever. It grew weaker and weaker as we hit it with everything we had, dodging the claws and jumping out of the way of its tail. This would all be over soon enough.

 

And then it made a fatal mistake. It exposed a soft spot in its neck. I shot forward and buried my daggers in the soft flesh under the scales. As I pulled the blades free blood arced over me, more to add to all that I was already covered in. It dropped like a rock, thudding into the ground and staying there.

 

I made my way over to Mythal's dragon and dropped to my knees. She had fought for us of her own free will. A dragon who served her goddess and held enough intelligence to know that if she didn't fight, she wouldn't have a world to call home. I'm not sure how I knew that. It could have been something I learned from the well, but I'll never know. I laid my hand on her bright scales and sighed. If her corpse was still here at the end of this I was going to put her scales to good use. A morbid way to honor her sacrifice. My own way of doing things.

 

I picked myself up and steeled myself against the sadness. This had to end today. Corypheus' vessel was dead. He had nowhere to run.

 

“The Breach is getting wider!” Hunter yelled as shit started crashing down around us. “It's now or never! This is our last chance to end this!”

 

We raced to the top of the cluster fuck Corypheus had created. He was basically bringing the world down around us in a panic to stop us. Hunter was right. It was now or never. Either we killed Corypheus here and now, or we died here and Thedas with us. That was not an option.

 

“Let us end this,” Corypheus snarled as we caught up to him.

 

I stood beside Cassandra, daggers at the ready. She looked over at me and smiled. “Try not to die.”

 

I smiled back. It felt almost feral. Like I wasn't the same person that had run headlong into a now floating temple. “Likewise.” As one the four of us rushed the undead magister, hitting him with the ferocity of an entire army. The rage of an entire planet. Everything we had.

 

I ducked under Cassandra's hard swing, hitting him at the same time. Arrows hit exposed flesh as electricity arced over the bastard's whole body. We gave him hell for all the people that died because of him.

 

And then he threw us all back like we were nothing. “Not like this!” Corypheus growled. “I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages...” The orb that had caused all of this began to break in his hands. “Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!” Hunter's hand went up, he was close enough to pull the red, pulsing thing towards him, but Corypheus continued. “If you exist -if you ever existed- aid me now!” Hunter snatched the orb from his hands, held it high, and closed the breach for the final time. The orb dropped from his hand, powerless.

 

“You wanted into the fade?” Hunter asked and opened a rift inside of Corypheus.

 

The temple started to collapse, breaking apart around us.

 

* * *

 

 

I picked myself up off the ground slowly. Everything hurt. There were dirt and dust and tiny bits of rock in my wounds. I'd never escape the healers at this point, but I didn't care. It was over. Corypheus was dead and Thedas was free again. I wanted to cry.

 

Not far away, Hunter stood up. He was in better condition than I was. Further away, where the orb had dropped, I could see Solas. He had fared better than any of us. Finally, just a few feet away, I heard Cassandra groan. She was close enough I could reach her without much effort. I helped her stand and look around us. “It's really over,” she breathed. I nodded in reply. It really was.

 

Then the craziest thing happened.

 

“Inquisitor,” Bull called. “Are you still alive?”

 

All our friends had arrived. Cassandra and I limped down the stairs after Hunter together.

 

“Then it's over?” Vivian asked. “How lovely!”

 

“The sky is healed,” Cole said with the brightest smile I'd ever seen from him. “It's healed, healthy... whole. There's just that left to remember.” An aurora shined in the sky. I hadn't seen that.

 

“Looks that way,” Hunter said with a smile. We all had a reason to smile now.

 

Cassandra looked to me and then to Hunter. “What do we do now?”

 

Hunter looked out over the wreckage, a thoughtful look on his face. “We go back to Skyhold,” he said simply and led the way home.

 

* * *

 

 

I slumped over on Hallow, too tired to sit up properly. We'd almost reached Skyhold and my wounds were half healed. Vivian kept dumping elfroot potions down my throat. She pushed her horse to stand next to me and handed me another one. “Ugh,” I complained. “When will the torture end?”

 

“When your wounds are healed,” she snapped. “Now stop complaining and drink! You're lucky Cassandra doesn't need them or you would be forced to see the healers at Skyhold.”

 

“So,” I said slowly. “This is all so I don't have to go to the healers? How nice of you.”

 

Vivian arched an elegant eyebrow at me. “We may have our differences, but I harbor no ill will towards you, my dear. After all, you are one of the heroes of the day.”

 

I grinned and took a deep breath, I wanted everyone to hear me. I let out a laugh once I was done. Of course, I could still remember the lyrics to Hero of the Day by Metallica!

 

“Well,” I sighed. “At least my lungs are in good enough condition to sing!”

 

Vivian shook her head at me, but didn't say anything. There wasn't much that could destroy the good mood everyone was in. I kept singing songs I liked and no one minded. They knew it was my way of saying 'I'm still a little sad, but I'm happy with what we've done'.

 

* * *

 

 

When we walked through the gates of Skyhold, we were greeted by cheers from all sides. I smiled and waved at people as we passed. They cheered us right up to the steps of the keep. We let Hunter walk up on his own to where Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine stood. They bowed to him and he was greeted by even louder cheers when he turned back to the crowd. His advisers behind him.

 

Someone in the crowd yelled for a song and I yelled back for them to shut up, they ruined the moment. The truth is I didn't have grand songs for stuff like this. The closest I could get would be Today Watch Me Shine by Everlast and that still didn't come close. So no, I would not sing a song for them. Not right now.

 

Cullen looked down at me from the stairs with a massive smile on his face. I returned it, a little less brightly to let him know that I was happy to see him, but I was tired and sad. I watched as he took a deep breath to steady himself and then he rushed down the stairs and picked me up in a tight hug. The crowd went nuts over that move and my heart melted.

 

* * *

 

 

“Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breath?” Cullen asked once we were in the great hall.

 

I snorted. “I better enjoy it while I can. Before long the healers will know I'm here and flock to me. Ugh!”

 

“Did something happen?” Cullen asked, voice full of concern. “Were you hurt?”

 

“Yep,” I said. No point in lying to the man. “Fear demon raked its damn claws down my side. A sloth demon head butted me. I have a massive headache from the voices. I've hit more walls than I care to mention. Oh and, the dragon Mythal trusted me to not let die is dead because of me.”

 

Cullen pulled me into another hug. “I'm not letting you leave Skyhold for a month.”

 

“I don't think I want to leave Skyhold for a month,” I sighed. “I'm tired. All the constant fighting we've done has worn me slap the fuck out. I'm done for a while.”

 

“What will you do now that this is over?” Cullen asked. That was a loaded question.

 

“Uh,” I hummed. “Let's see. Sleep, sleep, oh and sleep. Can't forget that. After that, though? Help my dear friends get Thedas back in shape and possibly drag my cousin along to see a few friends. And of course, come back home to Skyhold after all my adventures!”

 

Cullen smiled and gave me a squeeze. “Am I included in any of those plans?”

 

I smiled. “Of course you are, Cullen. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out.”

 

I didn't know it then, but that promise would turn out to be a lie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Someone mentioned something about seeing a wyvern in the area,” Ray said as we sat around a table in the great hall. “What do they look like? Do they have wings? Are they like dragons?”

 

“Woah!” I snapped a little sharply before calming my voice. “Easy on the questions, cuz. They look like a bigger version of Komodo Dragons, but Komodos look sweet compared to these bastards. No wings. Only High Dragons have wings and no, wyverns aren't like dragons. Well, not unless you want to compare them in size and temperament to dragonlings and drakes. Even then it's not really a match. Besides, those are Gurguts they were talking about.”

 

“So you've seen one before?” he asked immediately. “How cool was that?”

 

“Cool?” I snorted. “It wasn't 'cool', it was terrifying! Those things are huge and poisonous! And we aren't talking about mouth bacteria, we're talking actual poison.”

 

“They aren't _that_ bad,” Hunter chimed in. “You just happened to be in its sights when it attacked.”

 

“Oh please,” Dorian added. “I completely agree with Korbin. Giant lizards, indeed.”

 

That set off a round of laughter from everyone. When it all calmed down I spoke up again: “Wait till you see your first nug, Ray. That'll confuse the shit out of you.” Which sent Dorian and Hunter into fits of laughter again, trying to imagine what my cousin's face would look like.

 

“You know,” Ray sighed. “I'm actually really glad I got to come to Thedas.”

 

I looked over at him. “Why's that? Thedas is pretty damn dangerous.”

 

He gave a weak smile. “I missed you. I used to replay the stories you told me. In my head. It was like having you there. I tried to imagine what you were doing here. I imagined you surrounded by your friends and happier than I ever remember seeing you.”

 

“Aw,” I said, blushing a bit. “It's not like I didn't miss you, Ray. After Haven no one had time to think about much of anything. And then there you were.” I laughed. “I was pretty damned shocked. Cullen acting an ass didn't help, but I get what his problem was. He's just not sure of himself if he isn't leading his troops to battle.”

 

“See,” Ray chirped. “That's another thing! You found someone that doesn't give a damn about your quirks.”

 

I gave him a look. “None of my friends give a damn about my quirks. That would be a might bit stupid if they did.”

 

“To be fair,” Dorian laughed. “Your quirks are slightly less quirky than most of ours.”

 

Ray snorted. “I doubt that. Korbin is her own kind of strange. And I mean, look at me! I'm a fucking mage! Would you have ever thought I'd be a mage?”

 

“No one would have guessed that Korbin would be one of the best rogues in the Inquisition,” Hunter said with a smile. “She holds her own better than many people do. I think that's part of why so many look up to her.”

 

“What?” I shouted, waving the statement away. “No, no one looks up to me! Not unless I'm on a wall.”

 

That sent Dorian into giggle-snorts. “You're damn right! Fasta vass, you're hardly taller than Varric!”

 

I let out a loud laugh. It was good to have a bit of down time. Nothing is better than being with my friends... or Cullen. I can't forget him. This is what living was meant to be like. Not like back on Earth. Fuck that place.

 

* * *

 

 

**One Year Later**

 

I let out a sigh as I made my way to Cullen’s tower. Adrahel followed on my heels. Both of them were being a pain in my ass. Varric had secured passage for Ray, Adrahel, and myself so that we could visit him in Kirkwall. Ray wanted to see the city I had loved so much and I couldn’t do anything about my guard. Hell, we’d all given up on trying to get him to leave me the hell alone.

 

Cullen didn’t want me to go, but he understood that I missed Varric and knew I wanted to see Avaline. I was feeling cooped up and Cullen knew that I needed to get away from Skyhold. Many of my friends had gone home and I was feeling a bit lonely without them. Cullen still had so much to do and I didn’t want him to worry about how I was feeling every second of the day. Of course, he had conditions on my leaving.

 

“Can you send me a message ever so often so I know you’re alive?” Cullen asked. He didn’t want to push me to do anything.

 

I laughed. “Of course I will! I’ll save the details for this, though.” I held up a blank journal and gave him a big smile. “That way you can experience my brand of storytelling.”

 

“I look forward to reading it,” Cullen laughed. “If there’s any sign of trouble with the Inquisition, will you come home?”

 

“You know I will,” I said with a slight smile. “I wouldn’t want to miss trouble I didn’t start.”

 

“I can imagine,” Cullen laughed, but he dropped the smile quickly. “Just one more thing, I promise. Stay safe for me. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you.”

 

I gave my Commander a tight hug. “I promise, Cullen. You haven’t seen the last of me and you know it.” I looked up at my elfy guardian. “Adrahel, get out. Go make sure Ray is ready to go. I want to spend some time _alone_ with my dear Commander.”

 

* * *

 

 

We hopped a ship from Highever since it was the closest port to Kirkwall. I still hadn’t seen the captain and I was starting to think Varric had either been tricked or the captain was… hell, I still didn’t know what to think. It was bothering me.

 

“Why do you care so much, Korbin?” Ray asked. “We’re getting free passage to Kirkwall.”

 

“It matters because this could end with our throats slit and our bodies dumped into the Waking Sea,” I snapped. “You need to learn that most people can’t be trusted. The crew of this ship are pirates. The fact that we still haven’t seen the captain is unsettling.”

 

“You’re friends with a pirate, right?” Ray continued. “It shouldn’t be that difficult for you to get along with them.”

 

“Ray,” I sighed. “It’s disturbing how far removed you are from this situation. You’ve been in Skyhold for too long. You’re sheltered!” I spent the next few minutes lecturing him on how dangerous Thedas could be and why being friends with one pirate didn’t mean I knew them all. He needed the reality check.

 

“Hello dove,” a familiar voice said behind me. “It’s been too long!”

 

I turned slowly, eyes wide. There stood the last person I expected to see. “Bella? Is that really you?”

 

“In the flesh,” Isabella said with a smile. I launched myself at her and gave her a big hug. “Well now, someone might think you missed me.”

 

I snorted. “How could I not? Damn, it’s good to see you.”

 

“So,” Bella said slowly. “Who are these two fine-looking gentlemen and do you plan to keep them all to yourself?”

 

I laughed. “Bella, the scrawny mage is my cousin, Ray. The elf is my so-called guardian, Adrahel.” I dropped my voice to a whisper. “If you can take the elf off my hands I’d be grateful. Half the time I can’t kick him out when I want some time alone with Cullen.”

 

Isabella laughed but didn’t offer to take him. The long trip ahead of us didn’t seem so bad with her around. Plus, it made me feel a bit safer on the ship. I still couldn’t wait to get to Kirkwall. So many places to revisit and only so much time to do it in.


	28. Somewhere I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korbin and Ray arrive in Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. It's been a while. All I can say is that writer's block sucks.
> 
> Updated 3/2/2017 Fixed major and minor grammatical errors. Thank fuck for Grammarly.

**Stories Untold**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Somewhere I Belong**

* * *

 

From the journal of Korbin:

_Good news, we just docked in Kirkwall! Now we're just waiting for Varric to get here. Ray is so excited to see the City of Chains for the first time and Adrahel looks completely disgusted. In short, everything is awesome! I can't wait to get to the Hanged Man!_

_I wish you could see the looks on the Templars' faces right now. It's great! I can't tell if they hate me or if they're just shocked I'm still alive. I'm loving this way too much._

Setting foot in Kirkwall felt so strange. It had been so long since the Chantry and the battle against the bitch. Much of the city was still in disrepair, but at least some effort was being made to rebuild. You could still see burned out buildings and, if you went somewhere you shouldn't be, the bones of the fallen that hadn't been discovered. It was disturbing.

Ray was still super excited to see Kirkwall for the first time. He was getting to see a place that I had a hand in 'saving'. Despite the fact that the city was still pretty screwed up, Ray took it all in. "I can't believe you actually fought here! This is amazing."

"Not really, Ray," I laughed as we walked through what was sorta still Low Town. "You should have been here. The Qunari set fire to nearly everything they could. They cut down innocent- er, relatively innocent people. One of my friends killed hundreds of people and betrayed us. The Knight Commander went batshit insane and tried to wipe out the entire Circle. It wasn't all fun and games."

"Wow," he breathed. "Now that I'm here listening to you talk about what you were a part of, it really makes it real."

I smiled slightly. "Garret made Bethany and me stay home during the Bone Pit crap. Oh, and when an insane elf released a toxic gas in part of Low Town." I let out a long sigh. "I need to stop by the estate while we're here and grab the rest of my stuff. If it hasn't been looted. I bet Hawke's Mabari is still there. Varric told me Hawke got her before he left the city for good."

"Why do you do that?" Ray asked vaguely.

"Do what?" I sighed.

Ray frowned before he answered. "You call him Garret one moment, then switch back to Hawke the next. Why do you do that?"

"Oh, that," I said flatly. "To me, Garret and Hawke are different people. I mean, that's obviously not the case, but that's how it is for me. Garret was the brother I never had. He took me in when he didn't have to. He believed my crazy tale. Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall. The slayer of dragons and the vanquisher of the Arishok. He was a hero. Garret was a man that lost his baby brother to the Darkspawn and his mother to a sick Blood Mage. It's just not the same for me."

There was silence for a moment, but Ray finally broke it. "Do you think Adrahel will ever escape Isabela's ship?"

"Not on your fucking life," I snorted. "Come on, there's the Hanged Man."

"Holy shit." Ray covered his nose as soon as I opened the door. "It reeks in here. Are you sure this the right place?"

I chuckled. "It always smells like this."

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "It's Korbin! She helped the Champion save us all!" A cheer followed the announcement.

I threw my arms up and grinned. "I'm still alive, just like the rest of you assholes!" I got a good laugh out of them for that one as I led Ray to the table I used to play Wicked Grace at with Bela. It wasn't long before someone walked up and slid a couple of tankards across the table. I looked up to see who it was and right into the face of Donnic. I was surprised, to say the least. I couldn't even get words out.

"I saw you come in while I was on my rounds," Donnic laughed. "I know someone that will be happy to see you."

I finally snapped out of it. "Donnic!" I got up and gave the man a hug. "How's Aveline? I can't wait to see her."

"She's well," he replied with a smile. "Who's this?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Donnic, this is my cousin Ray. Ray, I told you about Donnic and all the trouble we went through to save his ass."

"I remember," Ray said with a smile. "It's great to finally meet you."

We talked for a little while longer, but Donnic had to get back to his route. He promised to let Aveline know I was here if he saw her first. Sitting in the Hanged Man after so long was different. The war against Corypheus had seemed like it would never end. Now here I was, an actual hero. I'd never considered calling myself that after screaming at Anders and putting a nut out of everyone's misery. Not even after I helped Hawke get to the Arishok. I didn't feel like a hero before. Now I didn't really have a choice. I'd sent a dragon into battle, fought a dragon-ish creature, and helped kill a Darkspawn Magister. If that didn't mean I was a hero, then nothing did.

"What do we do now?" I vaguely heard Ray ask.

"Now we try to stay out of trouble," I told him. "At least, until Varric gets here."

* * *

 

"So this was Hawke's mansion?" Ray asked, forever full of questions.

"Yeah," I answered. "He got it after the Deep Roads expedition. This was his family's home on his mother's side before fucking Gamlen lost it gambling. He always was a dick. Anyway, I stayed here with them. I was family. It belongs to Bethany now, but I don't know where she's hiding out. You'd like her."

"She's a mage like me, right?" Ray was admiring the crest that hung over the front door.

"Yep," I replied as I fished my key out of my pack. "I doubt she or Hawke would mind us using it while we're here. In fact, I think they'd kill me if I didn't." I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I stood there for a moment and let the memories wash over me. "I'm home!" I yelled for old times sake. I heard barking from further inside and a woman trying to calm the beast. She came into view and I squealed in delight, not something you ever hear out of me. "Orana!" I yelled and ran to give the woman a hug.

"Miss Korbin!" She shouted in surprise. "I had not thought I would see you again! What brings you here? Master Hawke is not home. He hasn't been for some time now."

I frowned. No one had told Orana that Hawke was gone. "Orana, I have some… bad news. Hawke… Hawke didn't make it. Bethany owns the mansion now. I just came to stay while my cousin and I are in Kirkwall visiting."

Her face fell. "I… I didn't know. I am sorry for your loss Miss Korbin. I..." She struggled with what she wanted to say. I hugged her again. Hawke had saved her life so many years ago.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, Orana," I told her, pulling away. "It's been quite a while since it happened."

"I will be fine Miss Korbin," Orana said with a sad smile. "I am glad you told me."

A door burst open nearby and a huge Mabari came barreling out, heading right for us. I knelt down, spread my arms out, and whistled for her. "Come here girl!" The Mabari ran right into my arms and proceeded to slobber all over me. "Hey! Hey! Stop it! Stop." She finally settled down. "Good girl! Orana, she's huge! What did Hawke name her?"

The woman blushed and looked away. "It is not a name worth repeating. Master Hawke did not get along with her well. I did not think to name her." My eyes widened in understanding before she continued. "I am afraid I am not having much luck myself. She does not like me much either, but I feed her. I suppose we have an understanding. I can not care for her as I think she is supposed to be. She needs more room and she is stuck inside while I see to my duties."

I hummed in response. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure how Orana would like it. "How do you feel about me taking over as her caretaker?"

Orana released a sigh of relief. "If it is not too much trouble, would you?"

"Sure," I said as I stood up. "I have plenty for her to do and I have a decent idea of how to train her. I'd be happy to take her on. Plus, I know a certain Ferelden Commander that'll be happy to help me train her." I smiled at the thought of Cullen trying to train the Mabari like one of his soldiers. No doubt she'd take to it happily. Orana gave me a relieved hug before showing us to our rooms. I was happy to flop down on my old bed. Ray was given one of the guest rooms that Hawke had never used. All that was left was getting some sleep and waiting for Varric.

* * *

 

"Come on, Luka," I called as I walked down the stairs for breakfast. The Mabari followed me down, as eager for food as I was. Ray looked up at me as I walked into the dining room. He was stuffing his face with Orana's awesome cooking. He finally swallowed before addressing me. "So, what are we up to today? I want to explore Kirkwall."

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "We're going to visit Aveline at the barracks, meet up with Bela at the Hanged Man, and who the hell knows after that. Sound good?" He nodded happily while stuffing his face. "Oh, and hope like hell Varric finally arrived. We've been here a few days with no word. It's bothering me."

"Is Varric the reason we haven't left the mansion yet?"Ray asked.

I nodded. "I don't want to get in trouble without him around to help. No offense, but you haven't got the experience I have. Which is part of the reason we're here. Always something that needs doing in Kirkwall." Ray nodded and went back to his food. There was a knock on the door and Orana excused herself to answer it. Before long she came in with a familiar redhead in tow.

"Aveline!" I shouted, excited to see her. I got up and gave her a hug. "We had plans to come see you today."

"I'm surprised you didn't stop by sooner. Donnic told me you were here days ago," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said sheepishly. "I've been waiting for Varric to get here. He should have been here by now. We came in with Isabela."

Aveline nodded tersely. She and Bela never got along. "Who's this?"

My cousin smiled and stood up to offer her his hand. "I'm Korbin's cousin, Ray."

Aveline looked shocked. "He came from… Rivane, as well I take it?"

I nodded. "He, er… came looking for me at Skyhold with the hopes that I didn't get buried in Haven during the avalanche." Ray nodded, knowing he wasn't allowed to talk about where we came from with Orana around.

The front door opened and Varric's voice rang out. "Shorty! Ray! I know you're here!"

I grinned at Aveline and ran to the front room to give Varric a big hug. "I was worried about you! You should have been here before now!"

"Blame that awful ass harbor," Varric chuckled. "You can't tell me Bela didn't have trouble getting you to the docks… at least, what's left of them."

I shrugged. "Some. Something really needs to be done about that so trade can pick back up."

Varric nodded, then looked around. "Where's the elf?"

I grinned. "Bela's got him. She's keeping him off my back." Varric laughed outright at that.

We returned to the dining room and sat down with Aveline to talk. I was glad to be back in Kirkwall. Well and truly with some of my best friends and my cousin. It would be a sad day when we had to leave.

* * *

 

From the journal of Korbin:

 _Well, Adrahel finally got free of Bela's ropes. He was pissed and Luka almost bit his dumb ass._ Apparently _, he's never seen a Mabari on duty before… or a Mabari period. Luka's shaping up to be an awesome Mabari. I have no idea what I'm doing, but she's responding to my training well. I must be doing something right._

 _Varric has been working pretty hard on getting Kirkwall back in business. The harbor's almost complete and few other things are getting there. I got a_ letter _from Sebastian Vael the other day. I was not happy to hear from him. He invited me and Varric to his castle. I declined and Varric told him to leave Kirkwall the hell alone. Or was it the other way around? Oh well._

_Aveline has been pushing some work our way. Thanks to her jobs Ray is getting better at fighting. I'm proud of him. He's as full of questions as I was, but at least I know how to answer him. The Templars are leaving him alone, but they have been talking to me. They heard I was in the Inquisition with you and they've been asking about you. I haven't told them anything they can't find out on their own._

_It's been a few months and I miss you more than ever. I miss my horses too, but I miss you the most. It sucks, but I'm happy at the same time. I missed this shithole._

 


End file.
